Dark Butterfly
by M.j's place
Summary: Dark Butterfly: A lost soul hungry for attention; lusting for needs to be filled; addicted to his own needs and desires;hidden needs unknown...searching. John Cena finds himself in the middle of a love square. Will his fantasy play out or will it destroy all four men involved. SLASH John/Randy/Wade/Cm Punk
1. Dark Butterfly

_**This **story **will** be **different** for **me** so **please** bare with **me** while I'm **writing** it. This **story** **Idea** came from **CENTON JADE SLASH**...thank you for the idea girl__ =) **This** story **may** contain **dark** **sexual** **themes**...and now onto..._**  
**

**Dark Butterfly:**_**  
**A lost soul hungry for attention; lusting for needs to be filled; addicted to his or her own dark sexual needs and desires; hidden needs unknown; Searching for...longing for...?_

~o~o~o~o~

Phillip Brooks looked into the blue orbs of the young man who was servicing him. His gaze fell onto the luscious lips of the man above him, he longed to kiss those lips, but he knew the man would not permit it. The large handsome man thrust his cock into him gently like a lover would. Phil's loving nature longing to care for the younger man, claim him for his own. Phil Brook's knew John was younger than him but he still wanted to marry the man he paid for, one day.

"Aahh so tight Punky, always so tight for me." John cooed in the ear of his latest client. John pushed his cock deep into the man who made him smile and treated him like gold. John only wished he could love the man below him, but he wasn't made for what Phillip Brooks wanted to give him. A home and a family of his own, John just wasn't cut out for the domestic lifestyle.

"Yes al, always tight for you." Phil replied as he lightly touched John on the side of his face. Phil was a lonely man who was looking for someone to love and care for, he longed for it to be the man above him. John looked into Phil's sad eyes and saw something in them. Something that frightened his very soul. Love.

John closed his eyes and sped up his thrusts it was not very often he wanted to feel the rush of his fleeing seed, but the look in Phil's eyes had him racing to the end. "AAHHH damn Dark Butterfly, fuck so full!" Phil cried out at John's thrusts. Phil's eyes widened at John's sudden change in movement. Phil took hold of his member and as John came pleasured himself to completion, his seed shooting on his chest. John immediately pulled out and climbed off the bed.

"When can I see you again?" Phil asked as he sat up on the side of the bed. Phil reached out and pulled the used condom from John's now flaccid cock. "You didn't have to do that for me." John said softly. "I know but I love doing things for you. I love you my butterfly, I wish you would let me take care of you." Phil spoke from the heart.

"Punk I...I have to go or I will be late for the club. My bosses do not like it when their strippers are late." John said, he hated to say it like that but he needed to remind Phil that he could never belong to him, not completely. Phil just looked lovingly at him and picked up his wallet. "Same time on Monday?" Phil asked hopeful that John would be there. John reached out his hand and Phil handed him his money. "Yeah same time, you are paying for my services after all." John said and picked up his clothes.

Phil watched John dress and longed for the day John could stay in his arms. John never looked back as he walked out of the door to Phil's cozy home. John walked up to his navy blue 1969 Camero with black leather seats and climbed in. He pulled out his wallet to put the money he sold himself for inside. Before he closed it he looked at the photo that he secretly held dear. It was a photo of him and Phil at the park...A day John pretended to be someone else, someone he could only be with the man he knows as CM Punk.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

John stood backstage in the dressing room at the club he now worked for, The Midnight Seduction. He was twisting his hands nervous, yet excited about taking the stage and showing his naked self for all the world to see. OK maybe not the world but the men he so desperately needed. John needed to feel the humiliation he craved it! It was like food to him. This was going to be only the seventh time he had taken the stage and lived out one of his many fantasy's.

John had just turned 18 two months ago and had his best friend find someone to forge a ID for him showing that he was 21. That was the only way he could do what he so badly thirst for, his inner demons craved it, to be looked upon by men to see how they would react when they saw his body for the first time as he took off bits of clothing exposing himself to them.

He knew from the moment he saw his brother naked that he was gay even if he was only eleven he knew. His brother was undressed for a shower and John accidentally walked into the bathroom not knowing it was occupied. Seeing that beautiful cock hanging made his mouth water. Knowing it would be forbidden to touch it he walked into his bedroom, stripped down and jacked off for the first time.

"Dark Butterfly?" A gentle voice asked from behind. John stared in the mirror looking to see who was behind him. "Yeah, can I help you?" John asked the man with the two dozen roses in his hand. No one at the club knew what his real name was, the only ones who knew was the owner Glenn Jacobs aka Kane and the co-owner Glenn's brother Mark Calaway aka Taker.

"These arrived for you and I was asked to let you know that Kane wants to see you." Evan said in his usual gentle voice as he handed John the expensive roses wrapped in a thick gold chain. Evan was one of the smallest dancers in the club, he had been working for the brothers for two years now. Rumor had it that Glenn had found Evan beaten up in the back alley behind the club and took him in, cleaned him up, nursed him back to health and then placed him on stage, then on his knees.

It was well known that the brothers sometimes used the dancers for their own personal gratification. Evan loved it though, he had fallen in love with the two large men and never looked back. "Um alright, but I was suppose to go on next." John said as he smelled the roses. John didn't have to read the card to know who they were from, he knew who sent them, Wade Barrett. Wade was one of his regulars who frequented the club often. He was a very wealthy man, the owner of forty jewelry stores named "Alexanders".

John was going on fifth out of ten dancers, he was gradually grinding his way to number ten. John couldn't wait to be the main attraction, it meant more money and it also meant more men and women would be in the club to lay eyes on him. John was an exhibitionist and he loved it. "I know but Cody is going on instead." Evan replied. John gave Evan a look of confusion. "I don't know that either." Evan stated. He knew John was going to wonder why the main attraction was going on in his place.

Cody Runnels also known as Rhodes was the main event for the past two years. He had came from a small Kentucky town and was led into a world of drugs and crime, Mark had found him down on his knees in a seedy club. The club that was now owned by the two brothers. Mark was scoping out the place to purchase when he walked in on Cody struggling to take a big cock into his mouth. The cock belonged to the owner of the club at the time, Alberto Del Rio.

"Thank you, I will be right there." John said as he looked himself over one more time. He smiled at his reflection. He was confused as to why Kane and Taker wanted to see him. John loved the reflection that looked back at him. He sat the roses down onto the make up mirror table and ran his hands over his bare chest and abs, then down to his thong covered cock. He groped at the black leather with red hearts just to get a slight bulge. He hadn't dressed in his cupid outfit yet and stood almost naked in front of the mirror and Evan. Evan licked his lips as he watched John build his package.

"You like what you see Poodle?" John asked. Poodle was the stage name Evan Bourne went by. Evan nodded his head yes then finally turned away and walked out the door. John chuckled and picked up his white sweat pants. John chose white so his thong would be visible through the material. He put them on, rolling them down at the waist just below the v cut.

John turned around and checked out his ass, wanting to make sure just a bit of the thong was showing in the back. He couldn't help but run his hands over the globes of his ass cheeks. John smiled loving the way he looked. His blue eyes shined and his dimples popped as he left the dressing room. Barefoot he made his way down the hall, the envious eyes of a few dancers looking at him.

A gentle knock was heard on the door at the end of the hall. "Enter!" Came a deep voice. A voice that made John shiver in a good way. The man that the voice belonged to wasn't the sexiest man but his voice always made John twitch below. John looked down at his crotch, chest and abs one last time. He tweaked his nipples to make them stand out. He wanted to look delectable for the men he worked for.

John opened the door to the office. The office was massive with two large desks and a bar with four bar stools. A black leather couch and matching chair sat by a faux fire place. There was an armoire that held various sex toys and costumes. Two mirrored doors lead to the master bathroom that sat off to the other side, in perfect view of the leather couch.

"You wanted to see me Sirs?" John asked looking at the two men. The brothers held a domineering air about them and a look that could bring a strong man down to his knees. Their auras screamed dominance and strength, you had to look deep into their eyes to see the humanity, if you could hold eye contact long enough to catch a glimmer of it.

After several silent moments John began to get fidgety. The silence from the brothers beginning to unnerve him. "Have a seat on the couch John." Kane spoke and rose up from his chair behind the desk. Mark smiled watching the nervous air about John. John swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to the leather couch. As brave as he tried to appear, it was quickly faltering. The bosses only asked you to sit down if you were in trouble or so he was told.

"Sit John." Mark stated and John wasted no time in doing as he was told. Glenn took a seat beside of John and placed a hand on John's large thigh. "John you have been here for over a week now. Long enough to make your presence known. You will be going on last tonight. One of our more prestigious clients have requested to see you. He has paid a lot of money to see you up there on stage and you better not let him down. I want you to oil up your cock tonight, make it glisten." Glenn said as he motioned for Mark to walk over to them.

Mark stood up from his desk and walked over to the armoire. He picked something up from it and walked over to his brother. "John stand up and lower your thong, I will be applying the oil to your cock and scrotum." Glenn instructed. John tried not to get hard at the statement but knew it was bound to happen. The idea of his bosses seeing his cock and touching it, made the delicious heat begin to rise.

John stood up and proudly lowered his sweats. He wanted to let them see what he intended on wearing. Mark and Glenn loved the fact that John was fearless and not afraid to show off what God had blessed him with. "Lower your thong now, Mark would you please open the oil." Glenn asked. "Turn around first John." Mark stated, John happily complied. "Kane I think we should use the oil with red glitter it would look hot when the lights hit it." Mark said. Mark was the one who took care of the final touches to all of the dancers costumes. They had to meet his approval before they hit the stage.

Glenn smiled at his brother and waited for Mark to hand him the oil he suggested. Mark opened the bottle handing the oil to Glenn, then placed his hand on John's penis lifting it up gently so Glenn could begin rubbing the glittered oil onto John's ball sack. John tried to will his dick to stay calm as Glenn massaged the oil onto his balls, Glenn handled John's jewels like they were porcelain glass.

Mark smiled at Glenn as John's cock began to expand in his hand. Both brothers were amazed at the look on John's face. Most dancers were embarrassed or appalled at their need to make their cocks shine, John was not. John looked blissful with lust and need to be touched. Glenn began rubbing the oil onto John's cock. Mark moved his hand to the back and gently began to rub the dancers left ass cheek. He could feel John tighten his ass at the touch.

John was lost in the sensations, he couldn't help but push forward into Glenn's large warm hand. Glenn removed his hand from John's hardening dick as Mark held out his hand. Glenn then squirted the oil into Mark's opened palm. John's eyes began to widen as Mark moved his hand back to John's ass again.

Mark slowly moved his hand to the center of the young mans bubbled ass. John's dick began to leak pre cum as Mark rubbed the glittered oil onto the crack of his ass. "Mmmn So tight back there. Hold still for me John, I'm going to insert my finger into your pucker so when you bend over tonight it will shine. Do you realize how much hotter that will make the men and women who look at you?" Mark asked.

John could only nod his head, he was trying his best not to cum at the sensations going through him. Mark pushed his finger deeper into John and twisted it around inside of him. "Do you like that John? Do you like the feeling of my brothers thick finger inside of you while I oil your cock, moving my hand up and down your shaft? Look how hard you are getting for us. Your a bad boy aren't you John?" Glenn asked. "Yes sir, I'm a bad boy. Oh God Please sirs! Your going to make me cum!" John whispered as he blushed. "Please what John?" Mark asked softly.

"Stop! Oh stop! No! Don't stop Oh Fuck Don't Stop!" John cried out as his balls began to tighten. Now he didn't care that it was his bosses getting him off he needed it! "Cum for us! Be a naughty boy and give us your seed. Come on naughty one CUM!" Glenn demanded. John lost it at the commanding tone in Glenn's voice, he could no longer hold back. He shot his load into Glenn's red glittery hand.

Glenn took his hand and wiped the cum onto a towel that he kept on a side table. The towel was used to wipe off the glitter and cum that always seemed to go with it when they oiled up their boys. John stood panting trying to catch his breath. Mark's finger was still deep inside of him. Wickedly Mark poked the nerve bundle one more time before pulling his finger out.

"Don't be embarrassed John all of our dancers come for us one way or another. You did very well. We do this to all of our top talent and tonight you are the top. Enjoy it John and if Mr. Barrett is pleased by what he sees you will remain in the top spot." Mark explained. John smiled hearing the name of the client that loved to ravish him with expensive gifts and nice diners. Wade Barrett always treated him like gold.

"Thank you sirs I won't let you down." John spoke shyly. Both Glenn and Mark smiled at John's sudden shyness. "Go now and give Mr. Barrett a show he won't ever forget" Glenn stated. John nodded his head and one hour later did just that. He seductively danced to the music as piece by piece he removed his clothing, stripping down to his thong for all the men and women to see.

John was rubbing his semi hard cock onto the pole when he first saw him. A man sat back in a corner, it was dark and all John could make out was his form and the black leather gloves on his hands. John couldn't understand why but he felt drawn to the mysterious man. He had never felt that way about any customer before. John was jolted from the pull by a whistle, he looked over and winked at the reason he was now the main event.

Wade sat watching as John swayed and danced provocatively. Wade nodded his head and John ripped the thong from his hardening cock. The customers cheered as John's manhood stood proudly. The man in the corner licked his lips. "You are mine tonight Dark one, and only mine." Randy Orton stated as he rubbed his own package...

~o~o~o~o~

"Excuse me?" John asked as he dried himself off from his shower. "Be in room four in five minutes. You have a private showing." Cody stated coldly. "Oh OK" John replied. He understood what a private showing meant and couldn't wait to find out whose ass he was fucking tonight, the element of surprise turned John on more than anything. John's darkest fantasy's all held the element of surprise, his cock twitched at that thought.

Cody left the room and John checked himself out one more time. Now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he made his way down a hall to the back of the night club. He opened the door to room four and suddenly stopped.

"Come in and close the door." A voice came from the mysterious man John had seen in the corner. This voice made John freeze as his cock jumped and tingles of excitement filled his body. The room was lit by candle light and John could only make out the silhouette of the naked man who sat up on the bed. The man was leaning against the headboard and still wore the black leather gloves.

"I said close the door!" The voice rumbled. John complied and closed the door behind him. "Now strip for me!" John did as his client demanded. "You are mine tonight Dark Butterfly, and I will be the one making you fly!" Randy explained to the man he would capture. John stood stunned by what the man implied.

Randy reached over to a night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube. "Prep yourself for me, I want to see three fingers buried deep into your tight ass!" John jumped at the command Randy's voice making him weak. Randy slapped the bed with his hand and John immediately climbed onto his hands and knees. Randy licked his lips as he watched John lube up his fingers and stick them into his ass.

Randy lost it as John wasted no time inserting all three fingers into himself. "Harder, stretch yourself out for me!" John moved his fingers around inside his ass spreading his fingers to make himself wide. He could not believe he was doing this, John was Never on the receiving end.

Randy couldn't wait any more and claimed the ass that belonged to Dark Butterfly. He climbed in behind John and thrust his steely love muscle deep inside of the man he found alluring. John cried out in ecstasy he was lost with wanton desire as the man behind him probed at his love bundle. "Fuck so tight dark one, If I didn't know any better I would say this was your first time." John looked back and into the smokey gray eyes.

Randy released his hot liquid after several hard thrusts, it filled up the virgin tunnel he was in. John could feel the scruff of Randy's beard as Randy captured John's cock and began to milk it. The touch of the leather gloves making John harder than he had ever been before. "Mmmm I'm going to have so much fun breaking your virgin ass in, so many things I'm going to do with it, put inside of it, make you beg to cum for me! Would you like that dark one? Would you like me to do dirty things to you?" Randy asked the man below him.

"Fuck Yes! I want it! I want it!" John screamed as his cum shot out onto the sheets below. Randy took his hand and gathered the seed onto his glove covered fingers. He then stuck them into John's mouth. "Damn this is going to be so much fun!" Randy said as he feed John...

**Please review...**

Love it? Hate it? =) Do I continue?


	2. I'm glad you are here

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, ALERTING AND FAVING! a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, nexus angel, Cenaholic, TheBlackerTheBerry, CENTON JADE SLASH, HashtagHeel101, Xenarocks99, takers dark lover, Blazing Glory, CenaRKO1986, RejectedShyRebel18, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09 , and my guest reviewer **for reviewing the first chapter! Thank you for the awesome response! {EFFIN SWEETNESS}**

**~O~  
**

The feel of the leather glove in his mouth with the taste of himself, brought John a wet dream. He woke up wet with cum and amazed at how vivid the dream was. He recalled the feel of the gloves over his cock and pushing into his ass. The low deep voice of the man who in climax he called "Viper". John was drawn to the mysteriousness of the man who hid in the shadows of the room. He only caught a glimpse of those deep eyes, eyes that filled his sleep.

Laying in the darkness of his room the thought of Randy brought John yet again to full hardness. He lowered his hand under the sheets and used his cum as lube to bring him to completion. John cried out the name 'Viper' once again as he came. No one he had met has ever held his fascination in such a way. Phil treats him with fun and playfulness, while Wade ravishes him with gifts and amazing splendor. Then there is Randy, a man who tapped into something John had never in his young life ever experienced. His unknown need to submit, damn how he loved to give his ass to the man he called Viper.

John looked over at the clock and noticed the time. "Guuhh not 2pm already?" he groaned, knowing he had a busy day ahead of him. John removed the wet sheets from his body and stood up. He was glad at that moment that he always slept in the nude._ "Fuck you!"_ he heard through the wall. "Fuck are they at it all ready? Damn I need more money, I have to get out of this dump." John barked as a thump was heard on the other side of the wall and a mouse ran in front of him. "Damn! So called mouse traps!" John stated as he placed the wet sheets in the dirty clothes basket. He made mental note that he had to do laundry.

Still naked he walked over to the sink and washed off his hands. John lived in a two room efficiency apartment. One of the rooms were a bathroom. The other one was a opened room with a kitchen and bed. John pulled out a frozen box dinner and popped it into the microwave he set it to cook and pulled out a beer. He smiled as he opened it and took a drink. Hard to believe what women would do for him with just a pop of his dimples.

He tidied up around his place while waiting for his 'food' to get done. He really didn't like the Salisbury steak and runny potatoes but at least it served it's purpose and kept his stomach from growling. He wasn't too worried about it, John knew who his client was tonight and they would take him somewhere nice and treat him like a king, Wade Barrett always treated him like a king.

John smiled thinking about Wade as he pulled out the warmed dinner from the microwave. John sat the dinner and his beer down onto his coffee table and sat down on the couch. He would have sat down on the floor but was afraid Ralph, his newly named mouse would try to join him in his feast.

John took a bite of the runny potatoes as another thump sounded on the wall. He was waiting for the morning he would come home to find his neighbors had killed one another. Maybe he was hoping for that somewhere deep inside just so one day he could have piece again. Not that he had lived there long. John figured himself fortunate because this time last year he had been living on the streets, John frowned at those thoughts, then felt better of the idea of continuing those horrid thoughts of what was. Instead his thoughts turned to the one man who was caring, fun, kind and treated him as if he were the most important thing in life, Phil Brooks.

John met Phil Brooks by total accident. He had been in an alley going down on a man when Phil came up to him. It was apparent the man who he was sucking was Phil's boyfriend at the time. Phil smacked the crap out of the man for getting a bj from a kid. John was furious at this because he was no kid. Phil's boyfriend became very ashamed by what he had done and ran off. John had looked at Phil with tears, he was so hungry and the man had promised him 5 bucks for a blow. John hit Phil and told him how the man was going to pay him for oral so he could eat. Phil then took John in fed him and cleaned him up. Phil broke up with his boyfriend has been a regular ever since then.

John looked around his apartment again, Phil had begged for months for John to stay with him. John knew if Phil had known the truth that at the time he was really only 17 and not 21, he would not have fed him or slept with him in the first place. That is why John chose not to stay with Phil, even though Phil never once asked John his age or to see his ID, an ID John almost had to sell his soul to get. "So much for bad thoughts Cena." John said as he stood up and threw his trash away. He finished off his last beer and looked for what he would need for a shower. He chose a pink thong for his client, he would be meeting Wade at the Trump Plaza that night and Wade loved seeing him in pink.

John longed to have enough money to leave Atlantic City, he never truly liked the place but it was where his dad forced him to move to after the death of his mother. "Damn it what is wrong with me today?" John asked himself, he wanted the dark thoughts to stop, the thoughts of the horror his father put him through he needed to stop and stop now.

Doing the best he could to remove the dark place his mind was at John thought back to last night, well several hours ago when a new sexual awakening came to him. His thoughts going to Randy and those black leather gloves, the feel of Randy's big cock buried inside of him. John didn't lie when he told Randy he was a virgin it was somewhat true, John had never had a males penis inside of him before, only other foreign things that should never go there.

"Damn it Cena!" John stated at his mood today. He opened the door to his tiny bathroom, that only had a toilet, sink and stand in shower. He reached up and turned on the hot water hoping it would steam away the dreary thoughts. John was not one to wallow in self pity but damn it was getting hard. He stepped into the hot water and immediately the water began to wash the dirt away and cleanse his mind, sadly though the hot water doesn't last long in his home so John hurried with his shower. Stepping out just in time to feel the coldness of the water touch his skin.

He stepped out of the bathroom to his ringing cellphone. John had two cellphones one was for personal use the other one for business, The one that was ringing now was his business phone, so wrapped in a towel he picked it up and answered it. **"Hello Wade" **John said with a smile in his voice. **"Hello love. What are you wearing?" **Wade asked. **"Nothing but a towel, other than that I'm completely naked." **John chuckled. **"I meant tonight love." **Wade smiled. Wade never called John by his stage name 'Dark Butterfly', to Wade, John was always 'Love' or 'Lovely'.

**"Oh, well the navy blue suit I wore last week." **John replied, Wade knew it was the only suit he owned. **"No lovely that one will not do. Go to the front desk at the Plaza, tell them you are picking up a package for Mr. Bennett. They will give you the package and a key card to the room. I want you to go to suite 7 and wait for me there." **Wade instructed. He smiled he had a wonderful night planned for his arm candy and he couldn't wait for it to begin.

**"OK, I look forward to it." **John said. **"By the way love, you looked wonderful last night. You made me very proud." **Wade cooed. A big smile crossed John's face, he knew now his bosses would be proud and hopefully he will remain the main event. **"Thank you Wade." **John blushed. **"It was my pleasure Lovely, all mine." **Wade stated and ended the call. John smiled as he put his cellphone away. He walked over to his makeshift closet and picked out his clothes for the day. He chose black dress pants and a navy blue button down shirt. He didn't want to look out of place when he went to the nice Plaza. The nice clothes he did own came from Wade, Wade loved buying things for him from expensive clothes to jewelry.

John didn't mind though, he knew if he had to one day he could sell the jewelry for money. He never looked on life as long term and Wade knew he was only his temporally, or so John thought. John removed the towel from his waist and tossed it in the dirty clothes. He looked down at his cock and smiled, he loved the way he looked. John dressed for the day and grabbed his keys, wallet and two cellphones and left his small apartment. As he was going through the five locks he had on the door a wicked smile crossed his face as two emt's and uniformed officers barged into the apartment next next door. Well he knew it was only a matter of time...

~O~O~O~O~O

Two hours later John was walking down the boardwalk on his way to the plaza when his work phone beeped he knew it was a text. He opened the phone and saw a picture text from Phil. John smiled at the photo. It was of a giant teddy gear and the message read "Just missin you so I have to cuddle with bear till ya get here, can't wait till Monday OXOX, Punk." John liked Punk he was always fun and kept things light, Bear was a giant stuffed panda that Phil had one for him at carnival just after they first met six months ago. John wouldn't text him back, he never does.

He walked into the plaza and up to the front desk and let his dimples pop. He did as Wade instructed and walked up to the front desk. The woman at the front desk all but swooned and drooled over him. "Here you are Mr. Bennett, this is your key card. It is to the ocean view jacuzzi suite, suite 7. Do you need some assistance." She asked. "No ma'am but thank you." John said and took the black dress bag and key card she handed him.

John made it up to the suite and using the key card opened the door. John's breath was taken at the sight of the beautiful room. There was a living area, a king sized bed with chocolates on the pillows and roses peddles lying everywhere. A large jacuzzi sat in front of glass doors over looking the ocean. The glass doors opened up onto a balcony with two chairs a table with two champagne goblets on them. Off to John's left was a master bathroom.

He laid down the dress bag onto the bed and opened it up. John's breath was taken once more as he pulled out the navy blue Armani suit from the bag. "Oh Wade!" John gasped. "Yes love?" Wade asked as he walked into the suite. Before Wade knew it he had a very ecstatic eighteen year old in his arms. Wade cleared his throat and John knew right away what Wade wanted. John immediately dropped to his knees and unfastened Wade's dress pants. "Ahh lovely, you know exactly how to please me." Wade cooed as John began worshiping his cock.

John hummed around Wade's delicious man meat. Wade had a unique taste, Sweet and creamy and John loved it. Wade took the back of John's head into his hands and melted when John looked up at him. John loved servicing Wade, he had never penetrated him well only by mouth anyway. Wade was obsessed with oral sex he loved the way John pleasured him. The way John would kiss, lick, suck and deep throat his cock.

"Mmmnn" John moaned around the cock in his mouth. "That's it love, eat me, swallow all I have to give." Wade conjoled as John sucked on him feverishly. John gave Wade one last hard suck then he was blessed with Wade's creamy treat. "Ahh wonderful lovely and there's more where that came from." Wade said devilishly. John pulled his lips from Wade's cock and licked his lips. "So good lovely, not a drop spilt." Wade praised. John melted from the praise he received, John received little in his lifetime.

Wade helped John to rise from his knees, he longed to kiss those pouty sex puffed lips. To taste John and himself, but he knew they were off limits. John never let anyone kiss his lips. "Come on love lets get dressed, I have a treat for you." Wade stated...

An hour later and John was being helped out of Wade's red with white stripes Infinity G37. They had arrived at the Knife and Fork Inn on Atlantic and Pacific Ave. Wade chose the restaurant for it's romantic atmosphere. John looked at Wade, "Nothing but the best for you, you earned it love." Wade said. Heads turned and women and men alike stared at the handsome couple as they walked through the room. Wade held his head high, this is what he paid for. To have John on his arm, Wade loved his eye candy and the way people ogled him.

The maitre d' walked them over to their secluded table and they sat down. Wade placed their order, ordering for the both of them. Wade ordered the Cornmeal Crusted Calamari drizzled in roasted pepper aioli, and for the main course, the delectable Crown Roast Rack of Lamb with butternut, walnut, purple potato, raisin stuffing and cayenne coconut crème fraîche. He had the finest wine brought to the table as well.

John loved seafood and Wade knew this, he loved to please the young man who sucked on him so well. Their food arrived after minutes of small talk, all about Wade of course. John knew Wade loved to talk about himself and John was more than happy to let him. They finished their meal and Wade wanted one toast before they left. He had the waiter bring over a two glasses of champagne. Wade took those from him and handed one to John.

"Too tonight and our many romantic times ahead." Wade cheered. John nodded his head and went to take a drink. "Oh Wade!" John gasped at what he saw. In side the glass was a white gold, diamond ring inside two diamonds sat a navy blue stone. "It's for you love." Wade stated as he removed the glass from John's hand. He took the ring from it and placed it on John's right hand. "Don't worry it's not an engagement ring, just a, "I'm glad you are here", ring." Wade said. John was stunned he didn't know what to say. No one has ever said that to him before. The words 'I'm glad you are here' played over in his mind once more.

Wade kissed the ring and helped John to rise from the table. Wade paid the bill and they left the restaurant and went back to their suite. Once the door was open and they were inside John began to drop to his knees, knowing Wade would want that. "Not tonight love, tonight I want to feel you on the inside." Wade stated gently.

Wade walked over to the music player and turned on some classical music. The music was soft and gentle. John watched as Wade began to undress, John knew if he wanted to get paid he would have to give Wade what he wanted. So John looked down at the shiny ring on his hand and again played the words 'I'm glad you are here' over in his mind. Wade watched in awe as the stunning young man before him removed his clothes and stood proudly before him. "Ravishing love, truly ravishing." Wade stated as he laid John down onto the bed and climbed between his legs.

"Peach or Strawberry love?" Wade asked. "P Peach, please" John stuttered. This was going to be only the second time John had anyone inside of him. Wade smiled at John appearing to be nervous. "I've got ya love." Wade said as he took his condom covered, peach lubed cock and inserted it into John. John's cock jumped and became hard, Wade had hit his bundle on the first try.

John's toes curled and his back arched off of the bed as Wade slowly moved within him. Wade made deliberate gentle moves within John to keep himself on edge and at the brink as long as he could. "You are so tight love, not sure how much longer I can last!" Wade exclaimed after thirty minutes of slow passionate sex. "Then give it to me! OH God Wade! Please! Harder! Give it me!" John all but screamed. Wade smiled and did as John wished, he held back no more and pounded his hard cock into John with all he had.

Both men cried out as they came together. Wade inside the condom and John on his stomach. Wade rolled off of John and John stood up from the bed. "Let me hold you?" Wade asked. John sighed," I can't sorry I have to get to the club." Wade frowned but knew he had to let John go. Wade reached for his wallet and took out a wad of cash. "When can I see you again?" Wade asked as he handed John the money. "Same time next week?" John asked as he put his street clothes back on, Wade would be taking his Armani suit to put up for another time. Wade nodded his head and watched as the man he craved to own permanently walk out the door...

~o~o~o~o~

John left the hotel and made his way to the club he walked into his dressing room and found an envelope with a note in it taped to the mirror. He pulled it from the glass mirror and opened it up reading the note. _"Tonight once again you are mine! See you after the show!" Viper "ps...wear these!" _John laid down the note and looked inside the envelope, he pulled out two dog tags that hung from a chain. One read "One day, You will belong to me" The other one had a snake wrapped around the name Viper.

John's cock twitched and he shivered in delicious terror at what those words could mean...

.

**PLEASE ROCK REVIEWS MY WAY...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	3. One sweet moment in time

THANK** YOU ALL FOR READING, ALERTING AND FAVING! a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeFlynn, JadeRose1, HashtagHeel101, Cenaholic, CENTON JADE SLASH, takers dark lover, LadyDragonsblood, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, RKOCena19, AuntJackie, TheBlackerTheBerry, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, xxcmpunks-secret-loverxx, Nexus angel, Blazing Glory and Nini18700** for reviewing chapter 2! Thank you for the awesome response! {EFFIN SWEETNESS}**

**~O~  
**

At The Midnight Seduction...

John felt a delicious shiver run down to his groin as he placed the dog tags around his neck. He loved the way the metal felt against his bare skin. "Dark Butterfly, Kevin told me to give these to you." Evan said sweetly and handed John a large package with a note. John looked down at the odd-looking package, wrapped in camouflage wrapping paper. John knew it couldn't be from Wade because Wade always had the gifts he gave him wrapped in Navy blue with gold trim.

"Thanks, maybe sometime I will give you a taste." John teased, he saw the way Evan always licked his lips as he stared at his bulge. "Would you like that Evan? To taste me if only for a lick?" John asked. Evan nodded his head and licked his lips wantonly. "Come here then." John said seductively as he lowered the lacy red thong he was wearing.

Evan walked over to John and dropped to his knees. "It's OK Ev, it won't bite." John smiled at Evan's instant shyness. It was as if Evan had never had a penis in his mouth before. John knew then why the brothers loved Evan so much, he was shy like a young school boy. Evan snaked out his tongue and licked the tip of John's mushroom. "mmmm see Ev I told you it wouldn't bite. You can take more if you like. It feels real good Evan. Go ahead and suck me." John encouraged, loving the feel of Evan's tongue on his slit.

John loved being given blow jobs and he was really beginning to enjoy Evan and the timid way Evan expressed himself. Evan opened his mouth slowly and took the head into his mouth. He hummed as he tasted John's liquid when it hit his tongue. He sucked on the soft skin loving the taste of the dripping pre cum that pooled on his tongue.

John smiled as Evan's eyes were wide with wonder as his cock disappeared more into Evan's mouth. "Do you love the way I taste? Your mouth feels so warm and tight." John praised. Evan nodded and moved John's flesh sword in and out of his throat ravenously, swallowing around the thick meat. John had to place his hands and lean back on to his make up mirror stand to prevent himself from falling. Evan was pushing him back so hard to get his cock even further down his throat. One moment Evan was timid and shy and the next a brazen hungry cock slut.

"Suck ME! Damn Ev you suck a mean cock! Yeah like that FUCK! TTTAASTEE MEE EV!" John called out as he came down Evan's desperate throat. Evan tasted the sweet nectar that was the Dark Butterfly and when he finished he stood up and left the room. John stood there as his breathing leveled out. That was one of the most intense blows he had ever had. He smiled thinking to himself he would let Evan taste him again for free anytime.

"Your needed in ten!" Cody barked as he beat on the dressing room door. "Yeah K! This soon? I'm not on for an hour?" John replied to himself, now he needed to bring a little life back to his flaccid friend. He reached down and played with his balls rolling them around in his hand. John then took his other hand and inserted one finger in to his ass as he palmed his cock. "That should do it." John stated as his cock grew just enough to have a nice bulge.

John had already came once he smiled at the thought of his bosses making him cum again. John tossed some loose boxers over his lacy red thong, removed his dog tags and walked out of his dressing room. Cody watched with evil intent as John walked down the hall. "Enter" Came a familiar voice as John opened the door to the bosses office. "Ahhh good evening John. Please go over to the sofa and remove your thong." Taker stated. Mark removed a pair of clear latex gloves from the desk drawer and then stood up.

John did as Taker told him and removed the two pieces of clothing he was wearing. "You are one horny young man. Your cock is pleasantly plump and we know Evan just finished tasting it." Taker stated as he walked over to him. John gulped, he wasn't too sure how well Taker and Kane would react to that when they found out, his thoughts never even wondered there when Evan was sucking him off. John slightly took a step back from Mark as he approached not really sure why Glenn was trying not to laugh.

Mark placed his hand on John's cock and pulled gently. "I don't take to kindly to you giving away the goods for free." Taker stated. "S S Sorry sir, he, I..." John's words stopped as Glenn stood up from his desk and brought over a warming oil. Glenn opened the oil drizzling it on to Taker's covered hand and John's exposed cock. John winced as the oil hit his cock. The oil is designed to feel cold at first then it would heat up once rubbed into the skin, almost like icy hot.

John bit his lower lip as the oil went from cold, warm, then warmer. "Hold still John and let Taker work the oil into the skin. Brother, do you need more?" Kane asked. John was hopeful that he didn't, when Mark removed his hand from his very warm almost hot dick. "I um It's getting too warm!" John complained. Mark shot Glenn a look and Glenn sat the oil down on the table beside of the sofa.

John watched as Mark sat down on the sofa in front of him. While Kane walked over to the armoire and removed something from it. "Was your cock warm and hard when Evan was sucking on it?" Glenn asked as he made his way back over to his brother. John knew better than not to answer so he nodded his head yes. "Did you like it? Evan moving your cock down his throat, sucking on you, tugging you, tasting what you had to give him? and this time answer us verbally." Glenn continued.

"Ye ess It felt amazing." John replied honestly knowing his bosses would know if he was lying. Taker looked John in his eyes and picked up the oil once more. He drizzled some more oil on to John's slightly blushed cock. "nnmmph" John moaned out the oil beginning to heat up his cock hotter than before. "I, I'm s, sorry. Please wash it off. I will never do it again." John began to tear up the pain was almost unbearable, yet his cock was fully erect and standing at attention.

Glenn seeing the pain John was in leaned in and gently began to fondle John's balls. "What will you not do again?" Kane whispered in John's ear. "I, I will never let Evan go down on me!" John cried. Mark looked up at John and removed his hands from John's lightly burning cock. "John, Evan can do as he wishes he is insatiable when it comes to sex, but he belongs to us and you need our permission to play with him. So next time young man you ask us first. Here let me help you with that repeat after me. "Please boss may Evan suck my cock."" Mark said.

"Pl Please boss may, may Evan suck my cock?" John repeated as a light blush of embarrassment crossed his face. "Very good, and yes he may, anytime he wants just remember to ask. Brother would you clean John's cock and I will get the soothing oil. Tell me John with your cock as red and hard as it is you liked the oil as it heated your cock? You like a little pain?" Mark asked as Glenn continued to palm John's sack.

"Yes I, It, I like it." John stuttered as Glenn squeezed his balls a little tighter. "MMMMNNN, brother and I could have a lot of fun with you." Mark stated and wiped a smooth cloth across John's heated dick. The coolness of the cloth immediately began to sooth the burning. John couldn't help but push forward into Mark's hand. "Does that feel good John? I could stick my finger in your ass if you like." Glenn stated as he began to fondle John's globes.

"John I'm going to remove the cloth and put some soothing oil on your privates. You may cum if you wish, but first answer Kane. Would you like his finger deep up your ass?" Mark said. "Yes I would love that." John replied. "Love what John?" Mark toyed. "Kane's finger in my ass. I want to feel it deep inside me!" John almost begged. The feel of the soothing oil and Mark's hand stroking him was becoming too much for him. John moaned out as the thick large finger went inside of his ass, probing at his prostate. "So tight in there, so tight!" Glenn exclaimed amazed.

"Plea...I'm going to, going to..." John began to cry out. "Cum John, we want to see it. Cum for us!" Mark ordered and it wasn't long before the first squirt of seed was released. John watched in awe as Mark picked up a glass and held his cock to it. All of his cum ending up in the short glass. "All is forgiven on one count." Glenn stated as he removed his finger from John's tight ass and hand from his balls. "Anything." John panted as he caught his breath, all he wanted to do was stay in the good graces of the brothers. They paid him well and one day it would allow him to move away.

Mark stood up from the sofa with the glass still in his hand. "Drink!" Mark ordered as he held the glass to John's lips. John opened his mouth slowly as Mark tilted the glass forward. Glenn and Mark both licked their lips as they watched John drink his own cum...

~O~O~O~

**Two hours later...**

John finished performing and made his way out of the shower. He picked up the note that was attracted to the present and opened it. The note read, _"Wear this and meet me at two am, below is the address, OH and you will be mine, Viper" _John stared at the note then curiously opened the wrapped box. He was confused by the contents. Inside was full military camo. Pants, shirt, hat, army boots, the works.

John removed the contents and dressed in the clothes. Lastly he put on his dog tags and looked at himself in the mirror. "Damn I look good, maybe I should enlist." John said. "Well that would be a shame." came a soft voice. John looked at the smaller man in the mirror behind him and frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't think about having you ask for permission, I just wanted to taste you so bad." Evan apologized.

John turned to face the younger man. "I know you love cock and I can see why you would feel that way about mine, but you could have warned me." John said. "I know I'm sorry, may I do it again sometime?" Evan asked, he would drop to his knees right now in a heart beat if he could. "Maybe, sometime. All is forgiven, I learned a lesson tonight, two actually. One ask before you play with the bosses boy toy and two, I like a little pain. Evan It awakened something in me and it's delicious and all thanks to you." John stated.

"Thank you." Evan said quietly then disappeared out the room and down the hall. Cody who heard what was said between the two men, evilly rubbed his hands together formulating a plan to clip Dark Butterfly's wings...

~Q~Q~

Following directions carefully John walked six blocks to an abandoned warehouse. He opened the door and was faced with dim light. Closing the door behind him he called out. "Hello? anyone here?" John asked taking a reluctant step forward. "Over here Private!" Randy barked. "Private?" John mouthed as he walked toward the center of the room.

John's jaw dropped at what he saw. Randy was dressed in full commanding leather camouflage, he allowed John to see him fully now but the black gloves remained. "Ya your..." "Only speak when you are spoken to Private!" Randy stated. John looked around the warehouse, there was an army jeep and army cot for a bed with a large camo carpet underneath.

"Drop and give me twenty Private!" Randy ordered. John looked at Randy as if he had four eyes. "I said drop and give me twenty, Private!" Randy barked and walked over to a table picking up a riding crop. He swatted John on his legs with it. "I am paying you handsomely and You Will do as I say and address me accordingly!" Randy continued.

John's cock jumped at the demanding authority Randy held. John held eye contact with Randy as he dropped down to his knees and then his hands doing as Randy ordered John followed through with the twenty push ups. John rose up from the floor and looked at Randy. Randy walked around John admiring the way he looked in the Military camouflage.

"Private, remove your uniform and let me see what I'm working with." Randy demanded. John's cock twitched as he undressed for the man he called Viper. "Good, Now drop and give me twenty more and this time I want them one-handed." Randy ordered to his makeshift soldier. John hesitated and Randy swatted at his balls. "You liked that Private didn't you? Me bringing pain to your balls." Randy teased as John's cock grew. "Answer me!" Randy slapped John's growing cock with the crop once more. "Yes Sir! I liked the pain you are bringing my balls Sir." John exclaimed he was getting hard and so turned on by the role play. He was determined to play along happily.

"Good now down and give me twenty! I want to see that hard cock of yours touching the floor every time." Randy was getting hard barking orders at John, he wouldn't be long before he had to release his own bulging manhood from its leather confines. John was halfway through his second round of push ups and he looked up at Randy. John licked his lips as the bulge in Randy's pants grew more prominent. This did not go unnoticed to Randy who took the riding crop and whacked John's bare ass with it six times, three strikes to each cheek. John jumped at the swat and looked into Randy's dark eyes in confusion.

"You peon, did not have permission to stop or to look up at me, Now Finish!" Randy exclaimed as he took the riding crop and ran it down John's crack lightly pushing in to John's hole. John pouted and wiggled his ass, Randy almost lost it. John finished his push ups and awaited the next order from his sergeant. "On your knees and undress me!" Randy stated. John jumped at the chance to see Randy naked and this time to fully see all of him. John rose on his knees and unfastened Randy's leather pants. John leaned in and kissed the bulge before he unzipped them.

Randy tried not to smile at what John had done but his resistance was futile, Randy pulled his own shirt off to distract his thoughts. John leaned back on his heels as he admired the now naked Viper. He went to remove Randy's gloves but Randy pulled his hands from John's grasp. "Sit ups! I want ten sit ups from you. Now! What are you waiting for?" Randy said in an angry tone. This frightened John at first, thinking he may have angered the Viper and John did not want that. He was secretly loving this form of play and he wanted more. So John sat his naked ass on to the carpet and began to do the sit ups.

Randy kneeled down and took John's cock into his glove and pulled on it. "I want to see that cock rock hard while you do those sit ups, Private." Randy stated. John was about to burst, his cock was hard and leaking steadily now. "Yes Sir! How many would you like Sir?" John asked his thoughts focused on Randy's leaking member and how he would love to feel it inside of him right this second. Randy licked his lips, how he would love to tie up that beautiful cock he was staring at right now and bind John's balls as well. "_Well_ _maybe another time_." He thought to himself wickedly.

"I said ten maggot! Now Do It!" Randy said as John began the sit ups. He sighed though as he watched John make it to number six. "Fuck it! Spread them!" Randy exclaimed as he climbed in between John's legs. Randy couldn't wait any longer and he grasped on to John's spread legs and claimed his reward.

"Fuck Yeah! Fuck me sir! Harder Please! Oh God! Oh God!" John cried out as Randy hit his prostate head on again and again. It was as if Randy was in heaven when God made John and knew exactly ever inner part of his body. Randy took his glove covered hand and fondled John's balls. "Like that my dark demon? Like me taking you dry? My Dark Virgin." Randy spoke. John being lost in the heat and burning pleasure could only nod his head at Randy's searing questions.

Randy took his Dark demon with all he had and together they exploded. Randy touched John's face with his glove covered hands. Was he ready to remove them? Could he allow himself to feel? John locked eyes with him and his world halted for one sweet moment in time. Randy knew then in secret he would claim the man whose name he didn't know and make him his own...

******PLEASE ROCK REVIEWS MY WAY...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	4. Punk's countdown

**Thank YOU ALL FOR READING, ALERTING AND FAVING! a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, JadeFlynn, nexus angel, takers dark lover, xxcmpunks-secret-loverxx, Xenarocks99, Cenaholic, RKOCena19, CENTON JADE SLASH, CenaRKO1986, TheBlackerTheBerry, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, Rock n roll girl, HashtagHeel101, jadeMK11 and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 3! Thank you for the awesome response! {EFFIN SWEETNESS}**

**~O~ **

"Twenty-six hours and thirteen minutes until he will be in my arms." Phil said to himself as he sat up in bed and looked around his empty home, empty in the sense that he was the only human in it. Phillip Brooks loved his life, he made an honest living by working as an airplane pilot. His house was modest and comfortable and he had a love for animals, one day Phil was hoping to own a farm but that was in the future. It was going to be a retirement gift to himself after he found someone to share it with.

Phil smiled at the thought of sharing his life with someone who made him smile by one look at those dimples. He looked at the clock again. "Twenty-five hours and forty-two minutes." Phil chuckled to himself as he gathered his things for his shower. He knew he was falling in love with his young Butterfly.

Phil was only thirty-three but sometimes he felt alot older than his age. He knew the man who filled his dreams and made his days happy was twelve years younger than him but there was a kindred spirit that bonded them. Phil could see his own age in John's eyes it looked like his Butterfly had lived a lifetime. He only hoped that one day his baby Butterfly would trust him enough to tell him his birth name.

Punk smiled as he stopped by the glass door in the bedroom and looked out at the ocean. He began to think about what he might do for fun with his Butterfly, maybe a trip to the mountains or the new amusement park that had just opened for the summer, the same one he piloted helicopter rides at. He was very excited and had already begun the countdown until his butterfly flew into his open arms.

Turning to look at the clock he frowned, time was just going too slow. "Twenty-five hours and thirty-four minutes. All right Punk you need to stop this you will drive yourself crazy! Look your already talking to yourself. I miss you my young Butterfly." Punk laughed at himself and walked into the bathroom. How he loved the idea of holding Dark Butterfly in his arms even if only for a moment when his butterfly was buried deep inside of him.

Punk tried to fight the urge but his cock twitched thinking about tomorrows events. Tomorrow the young one he took in from the streets, feed and paid to have him, will be in his arms. Phil thought back to the night he couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere. Matt had gone out for a pack of smokes and an hour later Phil went to look for him only to find him in an alley with a man on his knees before him. As Phil walked closer he noticed the man was only a kid. Well he had thought at the time was only a kid. He became amazed to find out the kid was actually twenty-one and very hungry.

Phil felt bad for the young man and took him in a few months back and he broke up with Matt. He loved taking care of the young man with bright blue haunted eyes, those eyes that filled his ever waking dream. Phil is a kind, fun-loving soul who lived his own sorrow filled past, one he chose to fight against and won.

Phil showered and dressed for the day. Walking out of the shower a little damp yet, he made his way into his kitchen and removed a coffee mug from his kitchen cabinet. He smiled brightly at the ceramic cup. It was a photo mug and had a photo of his Butterfly with him on the front of it. His butterfly looked so happy at that moment. On the third time Phil had paid for John's services he decided his Butterfly needed some fun, John always had a haunted look on him and he never smiled. Phil loved to see people smile and enjoy life, he could tell his butterfly didn't. So he paid John to let him take him to a carnival near by and coxed John into taking a photo.

It was when the photo was being taken Phil feel in love with the young man, those dimples popped and popped Phil's heart wide open. From that moment on all Phillip Brooks wanted to do was make his butterfly smile, at that moment Phil began to live for his moments with John and those deep breath taking dimples that popped when he smiled. "Twenty-four hours and ten minutes left." Punk smiled to himself...

~O~

_"Silence? Wow Silence!"_ John woke up Sunday afternoon to silence, he smiled at the peacefulness that came from within and through out his quiet apartment. Even though seeing the police tape across his neighbors apartment door kind of creeped him out when he came home around five this morning. _"__Silence, sweet silence" _John thought as he lay awake in his pullout sofa bed.

At this moment he was kind of afraid to move. Randy, his Viper had taken him to a whole new sexual high and he wasn't all too sure when he would truly come down from it, or if he wanted too for that matter. John knew his body was going to protest at the first movement. "Ahuhg shiiitt" John cried out as he braved his first movement onto his back, so he could sit up. He loved the sweet pain that had brought back memories of one 'Drill Sergent Viper'.

"What is with those gloves?" John said out loud, last night he was not permitted to speak so he couldn't ask the one question that was on the tip of his tongue. What was Randy, the Viper hiding behind those black leather gloves? "Damn it's a good thing it is Sunday." John thought to himself as he finally rose from his bad, naked as the day he was born. He walked over to his full length mirror and examined his body. "Fuck it's a damn good thing I don't have to work at the club until Wednesday as well. Taker and Kane would kill me!" He quipped as he noticed the red marks on his back and buttocks.

John licked his lips at the delicious reminders of the sweet pain that Randy had brought him. Pain that John never thought could be so damn pleasing and alluring. The pain he had felt in his past was always devastating and life altering. Refusing to let his mind wander back to his first experience with sex and pain he walked over to the fridge to pull out breakfast. He sighed at the empty fridge and walked over to his jeans that lay discarded on the floor from this morning. Pulling out his wallet he opened and frowned at the lack of funds from it. This morning he had left Randy before Randy could pay him, a look in Randy's eyes had frightened him and he ran.

He went over to his business phone and checked his messages, if he was lucky there would be a text from some client looking to score a blow or something. "Damn anyone but him, but fuck I have to eat." John said as he looked at a text from David Otunga, the Harvard lawyer who now owned his own law firm that specializes in defending the guilty and getting them off. He frowned as he sent a return text with the time he would be meeting him.

John went about his apartment and picked up, waiting for the return text. He walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a coffee mug, he smiled at the photo that stared back at him, it was of he and Punk. John removed the mug and ran his thumb over the photo of the older man with a brushing beard. He didn't recognize the younger man in the photo, the man looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. Like his world was a peaceful happy place, and sometimes with Punk he felt that way.

Thinking of Punk brought a warm feeling to his insides, his thoughts calmed for a moment. That was until his stomach reminded him of his place. He pulled out some instant coffee and made himself a mug hoping it would take the grumbles away at least until he finished getting his money from the blowjob he was about to give. He would have put some money back from Wade but his rent was due and it had to be paid, he trembled at the thought of being homeless again and living on the streets, the streets was what claimed his baby sister's life and the life of his mother.

Tears came to his eyes as he thought about his lost loved ones, the most painful being the death of his family at the hands of his own father. One stormy night John's father went out into his car intoxicated with his mother June and baby sister April and never brought them home. John was only Seven at the time and he didn't truly understand what death meant. His older brother Danny tried to explain once and they never talked about it since then.

John frowned thinking about what he went through to protect his brother, only for it to end with heart wrenching and devastating results. "Fuck! Not today Cena! Give those demons a rest!" John fought with himself. He knew if he allowed his grief to take over he would be sick for days, and he couldn't afford that not now when he was so close to moving on from the terror that was his past.

John drank his coffee and made his way over to his closet, he began to look through his closet for clothes he needed for the day. He smiled and ran his hands over the row of nice clothes that Wade had purchased for him. Those would be worn another day, on Wednesday to be exact. Wednesday was reserved for Wade, Wade would be taking him out before his shift at The Midnight Seduction. John removed his hands from the clothes as if they had burnt him, his thoughts had went to those five words Wade had spoken. _"I'm glad you are here" _

Wade had confused him with those words and it allowed John to think Wade might really have feeling for him. "Damn John, this aint a movie! This is real life! get a damn grip." John scolded himself, he couldn't allow himself to have feelings about any of the three men, he was damaged goods, damaged beyond repair. Shaking the thoughts from his head he chose the clothes and removed them from his closet. A burgundy polo shirt and black jeans with his cowboy boots was what he dressed himself in. He looked at the time on the wall and grabbed his keys, wallet and cellphone. Then he left his apartment and went to his client's office building.

"Yes Miss Torres?" David asked his secretary. "A Felix Smith is here to see you." Eve said over the speaker as she made googly eyes at John. "Felix Smith?" David asked. "Yes sir he said he has a special consultation with you." Eve explained. "Oh yes, yes I'm sorry please send him in, oh and Eve no one is to disturb us." David said. "Yes sir no one will." Eve replied, she knew when Mr. Otunga said her first name that it would be a 'private' meeting.

"You may go on in Mr. Smith." Eve stated as she looked John up and down. John slightly trembled as she stared at him. "Thank you Miss" John said and made his way to David Otunga's office. "Come in and lock the door Felix?" David said as he stood up from his desk and walked around in front of it. He watched as John locked the door. David unfastened his Armani dress pants and pulled his cock free from his underwear.

John wasted no time in dropping to his knees. He was too hungry to give it much thought as he opened his mouth and took the mans almost hard cock into his mouth. David's knees almost buckled as John sucked, slurped and bobbed his head up and down his aching shaft. He was delighted to have the man he knew as Dark Butterfly on his knees and mouthing his pleasure stick.

"Damn your mouth is amazing, I will pay you extra if you use it somewhere else." David conjoled. John stopped sucking for a moment, and pulled off. "Where and how much?" John asked he was curious and he needed the extra money. He wanted to have some spending money while he was with Punk tomorrow. Punk always paid him at the end of the day.

"I want you to tongue my ass. I want to feel your tongue lick my hole. I will double what I pay you." the lawyer stated. John cringed at the thought, but he desperately wanted the money. John had only licked the ass of one person and that was at his own fathers doing. He had to force the vomit back down that rose in his throat as he fought to keep any flashback from surfacing. "Well what do you say?" John fighting the flashback nodded his head, he watched as David removed his pants and turned around to face the desk.

Otunga spread his ass cheeks wide and looked back at John. John fought tears as he snaked out his tongue, it touched David's hole. _"You give him everything he wants or he will kill Danny" His dad spoke to him. "You fucking lick his ass clean son or he will die" John too scared to disobey his drunk father licked the ass of Lucifer. _John shook the thoughts from his mind as he began to lick the lawyers ass crack. "Sweet yah lick my ass! Fuuucckk feels good. Stick your tongue inside my pucker, I want to feel it move around in there. FUCK SWEET!" Otunga exclaimed as John's tongue went in deep. John tried but couldn't stop the tears from falling as his tongue tasted the tart taste of the channel.

_"You were not suppose to stop, Danny will die now and it will be your fault" John's father stated coldly as a scream was heard. John's brother fell dead before his eyes. _ John blinked back the tears and the sickness in his stomach. He was thankful when Otunga jacked off his cock onto the table. John quickly wiped his eyes and stood up from the floor. Otunga retrieved his wallet from the desk and paid John.

John took the money and made his way out of David's office and out of the building. He ran to a near by alleyway and vomited. "Forgive me Danny, please forgive me?" John cried as he continued to be sick. "Who you talkin to son?" John jumped he didn't notice the homeless man that was laying on the ground. John ran from the voice and the name son...

An hour later John emerged from the shower with a toothbrush in his mouth, and walked over to his sofa where he sat down and brought his knees up to his chest. He curled up into a tight ball and rocked himself for comfort, he no longer felt like eating. His business phone rang and he reluctantly answered it, he tried to place a smile in his voice.

**"Hello Punk" **John stated trying to keep his tone light. **"Hey butterfly are you busy? I just wanted to confirm our time together tomorrow." **Phil said in his usual cheerful voice. **"Um yeah of course." **John confirmed. Phil could sense the sadness behind the young mans voice. **"Would you like to come over today? We could go have some fun or just hang out here. You sound sad young one. Please let me see you?" **Phil asked hopeful, but he knew those chances were less to none.

**"Umm I'm OK I just, I'm OK." **John stated, he really was not OK his haunting past was just too much for him to handle. John shook the cobwebs from his head and sighed. **Baby butterfly are you still there? Please I will pay you, come spend time with me?" **Phil tried one more time. John, thinking making money would be a better use of his time, decided on letting the older man use him.

In John's mind he was still trying to make up for the death of his brother Dan. Sadly no matter who he fucked, how many cocks he sucked and how much cum he swallowed, none of it could bring back his brother. His brother had died because John had failed to swallow. It would be a long time before John realized this, so he decided to pay penance for his brothers death by turning tricks. This had started two years ago, it was the first time he lied about his age.

**"Hey baby B, are you still with me?" **Phil asked. **"Uh yeah still here." **John softly responded. **"Come be me with me, please? I'm feeling lonely and w****ould love the company." **Punk spoke honestly. John thought for another moment. **"Alright, I just need to get ready and then I will be there." **John said. Phil smiled he wouldn't have to wait the twenty some hours and so many minutes until his butterfly flew...

John ended his phone call with a "see you soon" and remained sitting on the sofa. He frowned he really enjoyed his moments with Punk and didn't think today he would be good company. But Punk had all but pleaded with him to come over, so he would go ahead and make the extra money. John burned still with the memories of his brother and the night of his death he could not fathom remembering what happened to him after the death of Danny, Danny's death was only the beginning to his hell that was his life...

******PLEASE ROCK REVIEWS MY WAY...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	5. Phil and his Butterfly

**Thank YOU ALL FOR READING, ALERTING AND FAVING! a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, nexus angel, CENTON JADE, JadeFlynn, Xenarocks99, Blazing Glory, TheBlackerTheBerry, takers dark lover, Cenaholic and WADEsJOHNsRANDYs Darkness ** for reviewing chapter 4! {EFFIN SWEETNESS} **

**~O~ **

Phil walked around inside his house playing with the string on his sweat pants. He was pacing the floor anxious to have his baby B in his arms. He was also a little worried. Today when Dark butterfly got there, he was going to ask him about his name. Phil was hoping the young man trusted him enough to tell him by now. Phil was afraid of scaring the Butterfly away.

It had been two hours from the time he had talked to his Butterfly and he was becoming concerned that the young man with beautiful blue eyes was not going to show up. Then he thought about the money and Phil knew he would show up eventually. Just then the doorbell rang and Phil wasted no time in running to the front door. He paused at the door though, he didn't want to seem too eager. He chuckled at himself and then opened the door.

A smile the size as big as Texas crossed his face as his Butterfly appeared before him. "Hey" John said. Phil noticed the haunted look on John's face, more haunted than usual and this ate at his heart. "Come on in babe." Phil said and opened the door wider so John could come inside. John walked in and Phil closed the door.

"You look nice, baby B." Phil stated. John was wearing a white polo shirt and and light blue jeans, white tennis shoes completed his outfit. "Thank you, you look...comfortable." John said and gave a slight smile seeing Phil dressed in his red sweats and black singlet. "I thought we could..." Phil's words were cut off when John began to grope at his clothed cock. "Mnnmm" Phil moaned and pushed further into John's hand. He wanted so badly to tell John they could wait a while but the feel of John's hot hand on his bulge was just to wonderful.

Phil looked at him as John worked his hand over his dick bringing it to life. John had his eyes fixed on his task at hand. "Baby B, Make lo..." John's hand froze at the words Phil almost said. Phil sighed hoping he hadn't made John uncomfortable. "I want to feel you, feel you deep inside of me." Phil said and placed his hand on John's. He pushed his cock into both of their hand's. Phil gripped John's hand gently to encourage him to continue.

John continued to run Phil's cock, bringing a wet spot upon Phil's red sweats. John smiled when he noticed that Phil was going commando. "You couldn't wait for me could you Punky?" John asked morphing into his Dark Butterfly world, the world where no one could hurt him, he was not the lost kid anymore but a sexual being. Full of freedom to express and fly.

"I I..." "Shh it's alright Punky, I know you couldn't, I'm going to pull down your sweats and suck the cum right out of your cock. Would you like that? For me to fuck my mouth with your cock?" John asked, taking control of the man who loved it. Loved and craved to be controlled sexually in every aspect.

Phil could only nod his head as John pulled down his sweats, his already firm member bouncing free from the clothed confines. John smiled as he removed the sweats from Phil as Phil removed his own shirt. "I want to see you." Phil stammered, his mouth getting dry. He licked his lips as John began to do a seductive strip club strip tease for him. The only thing missing was his background music.

Piece by piece John slowly removed each item until he was left in nothing but a rainbow colored thong. Phil could not help but to let a chuckle escape when he saw all of his favorite colors. Which for him is every color of the rainbow. "I wore it for you Punky, I know these are your favorite colors." John said as he walked seductively up to Phil and kissed the side of his neck. Phil melted at the softness of John's full lips on his skin.

John opened his mouth and gently sucked on Phil's neck. He loved the salty taste of his clients neck. For Phil being a trick, he had one hell of an addictive taste. John pulled his lips from Phil's neck and for one brief tiny moment, looked at Phil's lips. John closed his eyes for a few seconds to push back any thoughts he had. Thoughts he knew were not allowed, he was damaged and he would never be allowed to kiss.

Hating where his thoughts had headed, John pushed those back before opening his eyes and allowing the Darkness to take over him so he could fly. John opened his eyes and Phil's cock grew harder at the look of pure dark lust in his Butterflies eyes. John resumed his kisses to Phil's neck then his downward nibbles to Punk's chest and pecks. "Ahhmm" Phil slightly moaned as John brought his left nipple into his hot mouth, the feel of John sucking on the nub and gently licking it brought Phil to a breath talking high.

John removed his mouth and did the same thing with Phil's right peck, but this time John reached down and took Phil's hard steel into his hand and began to pleasure it. "Ahhh so good" Phil cooed as John palmed his cock slowly. For reasons John could not explain he just wanted this time with Phil to go slow, he wanted to prolong Phil's climax.

John stopped for a moment, for this thought had frightened him slightly. Phil looked at John with a worried stare, but then John continued pleasuring his nipple. Phil watched as John pulled off and placed feather light nibbles down his abs and then his balls. He tried not to groan out in frustration when John on purposely missed his cock. Phil wanted John to take him in his mouth desperately. He wanted to feel his cock enveloped by the heat of his Butteries mouth.

"Oh, What is it Punky? Is this what you want?" John teased as he licked the wet slit of Phil's plump mushroom like head. "Umuh" Phil murmured. "Oh really Punky? Or is _THIS_ what you really want?" John asked. "UHNN HUUHHH!" Phil exclaimed as John engulfed Phil's cock into his mouth all the way down his throat. Phil instinctively placed his hands on the back of John's head.

John wrapped his left hand around Phil's balls and rubbed them as he bobbed his head up and down Phil's hard shaft. John loved the taste of Phil that was leaking into his mouth as he sucked. "Ahh, I I want, want to cum, ahh you in, me! AHHH!" Phil tried to explain but the overwhelming pleasure brought him to his orgasm and he shot his hot seed down the hot young mans throat. John swallowed all of Phil and kissed his balls before standing back up. He looked Phil in the eyes and for one moment saw the sadness there. Phil really did want to cum with John buried inside of him.

"It's alright Punky, I can fix that. Lay down on the bearskin rug for me." John cooed as he removed his thong. "I will have you shooting another load while I'm inside of you in no time." John warned and Phil smiled at John's attempt to make him feel better. Phil happily walked over to the rug and sat down. He spread his legs anxiously awaiting John's next move. John walked over to his discarded jeans and pulled the lube and a condom from his back pocket. He always kept both on him never knowing when a trick might come along.

Phil licked his lips as he watched John's hard cock proudly bounce as he walked. "You want this?" John playfully teased as he groped his cock, seductively moving his hand up and down slowly. "Mmmmnnn getting hard already Punky?" John asked. Phil just blushed and bobbed his head as John climbed between his legs and put the condom on. John opened the lube and spread some over his thick fingers. Not wasting any time he inserted the first one into Phil's tight little pinkish pucker.

"Ohhuummnph" Phil moaned out as John pushed the thick finger all the way inside of him. "Does that feel good Punky? I bet you want a second one and then a third huh? I bet you want me to stretch you out nice and wide for my cock huh Punky?" John asked as he pushed another finger into Phil's snug hole. "Pl, please!" Phil begged, loving how naughty he felt to beg for the fingers to be buried inside of him, working him good and loose.

John inserted his third finger and smiled when Punk became hard again. Phil bucked and gasped as John hit is love bundle. "Feel good Punky? When I do this..." "Fuckkk! ahhmmnn ohhh yee yeess! Get in me..please!" Phil was losing it. He couldn't keep from rocking his ass down onto John's fingers as they probed at his prostate, he knew it would only be a moment before he came again and this time he was trying to hold off until John was inside of him, Punk was in sweet agony.

John saw the concentration on Phil's face and decided not to agonize the older man any further so he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Phil was stretched nicely and John didn't have a problem sliding home. "Oh fuh fuck, feels so fuh, full!" Phil exclaimed as John filled his channel up completely. He loved the feel of John's thick cock stuffing his velvet walls.

John took hold of Punk's cock and fisted it until it was dripping a steady stream of pre cum. He continued to thrust his cock in and out of Phil's hole, hitting Phil's pleasure point again and again. Something almost disturbing was happening to John. He was really enjoying pleasuring the other man. Seeing the man thrash beneath him as Punk bit his lip, tongued his lip ring and fisted the white bearskin fur. "Can't, Can't! Going to...Goin...to...cummmingg! Fuck Butterfly! I'm flying!" Phil exclaimed as he came for the second time today.

John continued to thrust deep inside of Phil, now that he had succeeded in making his client happy it was his turn. He thrust a few more times into Phil and came, he filled up the condom with his seed. John pulled out of Phil and stood up, discarding the condom in the waste can. Phil sighed, he wish he could cuddle with the young man and hold him as they both came down from their sexual high. He could see the struggle in John's eyes, when John moved away from him.

"Butterfly? Can you stay for a little while? I was hoping to take you out somewhere. I will pay you extra for your time. Please? I would really like to spend some more time with you." Phil asked as he gingerly stood up from the rug. John had left him in wonderful dull pain. He used his singlet to wipe the cum from his abs as it dribbled downward.

John struggled within himself, he knew if he stayed he would run the risk of getting closer to Phil and he was afraid of letting his mind even go there. Phil was nice and he really liked being with the older man, he just couldn't chance getting real feelings for him. He really didn't think his heart was capable of having those feelings anyway but was not going to find out.

"I don't know Punk, I really need to go." John stated. Phil finished cleaning himself off and walked over to John. "My name in Phil, please call me Phil. I would love to know yours, but I don't want to frighten you or scare you off in any way. I really like you and I would love just to get to know you better. No strings attached. Come on you have went out and had fun with me before? Please?" Phil asked. John thought about his plans for the night and the extra money so he nodded his head yes.

"Good come on let's take a shower and get dressed, I have a surprise for you." Phil happily stated. They grabbed their things and took a quick shower. Phil had to hurry in the shower though he could barely keep his hands from the young man, John was driving him crazy. They finished dressing and Phil had them head out to the car.

**Sometime later...**

John had his head buried in Phil's chest with Phil's arms protectively around him. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of flying?" Phil asked. "Did, didn't know I, I was. Too late, now, we are, already in the, air." John stuttered, he was terrified yet felt oddly at peace. "It's alright Baby B, I've got you. I will keep you safe." Phil cooed and kissed the top of John's head.

"I know you will Phil, and my name is Anthony." John whispered...

~O~

******PLEASE ROCK REVIEWS MY WAY...{STILL BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	6. Release

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING...a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeFlynn, JadeRose1, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, Blazing Glory, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, TheBlackerTheBerry, takers dark lover, CENTON JADE, nexus angel and HashtagHeel101 **for reviewing chapter 5! {EFFIN SWEETNESS}**

**~O~ **

Phil noticed a light shiver as John pushed his cock into him. The helicopter ride was a little, no alot, nerve wrecking for John and he knew it by the way he had clung to him. Phil looked up into John's eyes, he was happy he now knew John's name and it seemed like John was finally letting him in a little. "Feels good Anthony." Phil said as John thrust his cock into him. John stopped his movements and pulled out of Phil. He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

Phil leaned up on one arm and looked at the young man. "What's wrong? What happened?" Phil asked not knowing what he had done wrong. John sighed, he didn't know how he was going to explain it. "It's nothing, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to hearing you say my name when I am you know servicing you. I don't like it. I can't really explain it Punk, Sorry I should go. You can keep your money I will understand seeing how I didn't finish the job." John said and stood up from the bed. He made his way to Phil's bathroom, needing a quick cold shower.

Phil frowned and slapped himself on the head. "Damn why am I always messing up? Now I have scared him off. Damn it!" Phil cried out. He sat up on the side of the bed and willed his erection away. It wasn't easy but he accomplished it. Phil stood up and made his way over to the bathroom door. Confusion came to his heart as he heard the sound of crying over the sound of running water.

His heart was breaking the sobs sounded so heart wrenching and child like. All he wanted to do was open the door and wrap Anthony, his Butterfly in his arms. Kiss the Dark Butterfly and push all of his dark demons away...

~O~

"Hello?...Yes this is Mr. Barrett." Wade replied to the person on his phone. "That's good yes I knew he would be. Thank you ma'am, yes job well done. I will send the money to your account. I might need you in the future though." Wade continued to talk to the woman on the phone. "Very Good Alisha, yes I will see you soon." Wade stated and ended his call.

He was currently at his home on this Sunday evening lining up plans for his work week. He had several things that needed to be taken care of first. He needed to check up on his eye candy and confirm his suspicions. Wade smiled at the thought of that handsome young man on his arm. He licked his lips subconsciously. Wade had just learned that his eye candy was doing his job, he loved the idea of the young man pleasing other men. That meant more practice and better oral pleasures.

Wade smiled and continued to go through his planner he had a special dinner and trip planned for his eyes candy and it needed to be special. He loved making his candy sparkle and shine, so heads would turn and mouths would gape. Wednesday night he would make his eye candy twinkle. Wade smiled at the knock on the door, his need was about to be filled once more.

"Come on in." Wade stated and began to unfastened his pants for the whore that went down on his knees. "Mnnnmmm You look so good down there. What's your name?" Wade asked before the man could engulf his cock.

The blonde looked up with seductive lust filled eyes. "My name is Chris."...

~o~

_"Randy! Help me! please I'm dying! HELP ME!" _

Randy jumped up from the couch. He looked around at his surroundings, he was so disoriented. He wiped his face with his hands and noticed something odd. "Where did this water come from?" Randy asked in confusion. He looked up at the ceiling for a leak but didn't find one. He continued to look at his hands, puzzled as to where the moister had came from.

Another wet drop of warm water hit his hand and he swiped his face. It was then he noticed the water came from his eyes. He was crying. "Fuck Rand, what the hell?" Randy scolded himself, he hadn't dreamed about Adam in years. It had been three years since the death of his lover and the death of his soul.

Randy stood up from the sofa and walked into his bathroom. He didn't notice the man in the mirror, the man with reddened eyes and tears falling down his face. Randy refused to cry after the death of his husband he felt he didn't deserve to cry. Randy picked up a glass and threw it at the wall, shattering it into pieces.

The anger from the tears and loss of his dream angered him and he needed a release. He picked up the shared of broken glass and began to cut the skin between his fingers. Just enough to let the blood flow and the raw feeling trickled out.

He sighed at the blood that fell into the sink. It would add to the scars that held his heart and the ones on his hands...

~O~

John walked into his apartment building, he was tired and drained. All he wanted was to find an escape. A way to forget. "Hey man you look like hell." Someone said to him. John tried to ignore the man on the steps, but the man was not having any of that. "I have something that will make you feel good. It will make you fly." said the large man with long sandy blonde hair.

John just stared at the man. "Look you look like you have had a hard day and I have something that will help you relax. The name is Rob. I know you live upstairs on the sixth floor and what you do for a living. Just think you could use a release." Rob stated. He was trying to move the shit he had, knowing if he didn't soon the man he deals for would be breaking things he didn't want broken.

John looked at the man, something the man said spoke to him.

_Release_

John craved release. A way to forget his life and how just fucking damn hard it had been. The fact that all he had ever known beyond the death of his mother and sister and then brother, was _Nothing_ but pure hurt and misery.

"I don't have any money." John stated. "That's not a problem man the first time is my treat." Rob stated as he held out the bag of dope. John looked around before taking the drug. "Enjoy it man, I know I do." Rob said as John took the bag. Another man hooked meant another way to expand his sells.

John quickly took the drug and put it in his pants pocket, he hadn't noticed the man hidden behind a wall with a camera phone in his hand...

"Let's just see how our bosses feel about their main event now" Cody said, smiling as he hit send.

~O~

An hour later and John was sitting with the lighter in his hand. His head was reclined back onto his sofa. He already had his bed pulled out from it and was laying in nothing but his pajama bottoms. The drug was slowly working he was no longer feeling sorry for himself, he kind of felt happy and relaxed. But at what cost? What repercussions will come from his moment of release? John wasn't thinking about that or even concerned, all he knew was at that moment life was good.

If he only knew it was only about to get worse. He laid back thinking about the three men who currently filled his waking hours. Would any of the three fulfill his dreams...Or would one of them rip it apart...

**Please review...**

* * *

a/n: So I usually try not to do notes but I just wanted to apologize for the short chapter. Feeling pretty down right now and I might need to take a break from writing. I hope not but if that is the case I wanted to let everyone know that I really have appreciated the wonderful response from all of my Readers for all of my stories. You make me feel needed and cherished. Thank you Mj


	7. So much better than drugs

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING...a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, JadeFlynn, takers dark lover, LadyDragonsblood, CENTON JADE, Blazing Glory, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, Xenarocks99, nexus angel, CenaRKO1986 and TheBlackerTheBerry** for reviewing chapter 6!**

** Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to review! For those of you have reviewed in the past but not recently I do hope you are still enjoying this story! You ALL rock! Please keep them comin... {EFFIN SWEETNESS}**

**~O~  
**

John woke up where he had passed out. "What the hell did I do last night?" He asked himself as he looked around the room. His stomach felt raw from last night. He sighed as he saw the used bag of dope he had gotten from that surfer dude Rob. He looked at the mess his apartment was in with the empty beer bottles and at some point he must have eaten because empty bag of chips, brownie crumbs and boxes of Chinese take out was strewn about the table beside of his pull out sofa.

"Fuck what a mess." John shook his head. "Hell I'm a mess. I never used before what the hell?" John sighed berating himself for what he had done and his two moments of complete weakness. He stood up from his sofabed and brushed away the crumbs from him. "Fuck!" he swore as he stepped in an over turned bottle of stale beer. John reached down and picked up a discarded shirt from the floor and began wiping off his wet feet.

Then he noticed the horrid way his apartment smelled. "Damn it smells like a damn skunk got drunk and died in here. Looks like I will be spending my day off getting my shit hole cleaned up." he complained to no one. Well except his new pet mouse Ralph who at that moment chose to run across the floor and nibble on the scattered brownie crumbs.

"Hey! Ralph I never said I was sharing those" John laughed. Well he was wanting a pet so he didn't mind the intrusion. Hell maybe he will get his new friend a cage and give it a home. "Nope no cage for you." He thought out loud. "This tiny place is cage enough." he continued his outward banter as Ralph munched on the brownie tidbits.

Ralph was one brave mouse it didn't frighten him one bit when John began moving around the room beginning the daunting task of cleaning up the mess he made the night before. Once again he looked over to his bedside table. He sighed as he picked up the almost empty baggie. "This shit has to go." John said as he walked toward the bathroom. On his way there he began to think about what had led him to take the drug from the blonde surfer.

"Phil" he whispered the name as the weakness came to his mind. He wasn't blaming that he had used the drug on Phil, he was blaming himself for showing weakness in giving Phil his middle name. John was badgering himself for it, for giving himself to Phil. Well a tiny piece anyway. He had kept his name hidden for so long from his clients and he knew that once he told Phil his name that he had allowed Phillip Brooks into his heart, if only a little, Phil was there.

John looked at the drug and dumped the rest in the toilet, he did not need another vice taking over his life. His need for sex and attention from men was vice enough. Doing drugs would only make him feel worse about himself more than he already did. He smiled at his choice to be strong as he flushed the drug down. He just wished he had been stronger last night before he made the decision to light up and inhale the drug into his system in the first place.

At that moment he was very relieved that his job didn't drug test because he knew his bosses would fire him on the spot and he needed that job. Not just for the money but for the attention he received from the men and women who ogled him on stage. Once the drug had disappeared, John left the bathroom and began to clean his home.

Once he was done cleaning his apartment and Ralph had run away into a hole somewhere. He grabbed what was needed for his shower. He didn't have a client until Wednesday now that he had spent last night with Punk instead, and that client was Wade Barrett. John smiled at the thought of Wade. Wade always gave John an escape from his poor, money deprived world and made him feel rich and for brief moments, needed and wanted. Of course Phil did too.

_"What would it be like to be with the two of them at the same time?"_

"Where in the hell did that thought come from?" John exclaimed as he shook his head. He had never wondered that before. He couldn't help but laugh at himself and lick his lips at the idea. John had never been involved in a threesome and he would love to one day and who better than it be with but the two men who made him feel kind of wanted.

John walked back into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. There was no need for him to undress because he was already naked from the night before when obviously it became too hot in his teeny apartment and instead of opening a window he removed his clothes. At least he thinks that what might have happened because the last thing he remembers was opening the fresh six-pack that he was drinking.

The dope had made him extremely thirsty and at some point he had left the apartment to go to a store down the road. He had to do a favor for the clerk to get the beer though. The man knew John's ID was a fake because the man knew the person who made the ID for John. The man named Jack Swagger decided to use that against John and use John's well skilled mouth to get him off.

John stepped into the small space and let the water run over him. He sighed as the steamy water hit his skin, he longed to stay under the hot spay all day but just like clock work five minutes later the water began to run cold. "Damn it! The next place I move to is going to be a house with a huge hot water heater! Damn it!" John exclaimed as he fiddled with the cold water handle that was about to come loose as he had a hard time shutting it off.

Finally after getting the water to shut off he toweled dry and dressed for the day. John walked about making his tiny 'shit hole' as he called it look presentable. He folded back up his sofabed and replaced his cushions. John was just about to take the trash out when his business phone went off. He smiled thinking it was Punk calling to check up on him. Lost in confusion, John frowned at the text.

"What do they want? The clubs closed on Mondays?" John asked as he saw a text from his boss. Both Kane and Taker wanted to see him immediately. John shrugged as he put his cellphone away then put on his socks and shoes. Before he left though he took a piece of newspaper and laid a piece of stale bread out. He didn't want Ralph going hungry. "Here you go Ralph, where ever you are." John called out. He opened the door, stepped out into the hall and closed the door.

"Hey Cody. What are you doing here?" John asked as he ran into the smaller man on the steps. "Oh uh um hey, I just, I have a cousin I am helping move out. Where are you off too?" Cody stammered not wanting John to find out the truth, but yet curious as to what John was up too. "Oh really? What apartment? I'm off to see our bosses not sure why though." John said making small talk. "Upper level. Look I've got to go he's waiting on me." Cody said and before John could respond took off running up the stairs. John just shrugged his shoulders and forgot about the conversation as he headed down the steps and out of the apartment building.

~v~

"Hey dude why you out of breath?" Rob asked as Cody flew though the door. "DB saw me...man that...was...close." Cody panted as he tried to calm his breathing. Rob laughed at the young man as he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. "Want to come over here and give me my reward for helping you out?" Rob asked as he grabbed his bulge.

"Oh you bet I am. DB is on his way right now as we speak to see our bosses, so it must have worked." Cody stated as he began to remove his clothes. Rob unzipped his pants and pulled out his large cock. "Come suck me off Cody and there will be more where this came from." Rob picked up a baggie of dope and another bag with pills in it. Rob tossed Cody one of the bags knowing the young man couldn't resist him or the intoxicating feel of being high.

Cody caught the bag with the pills in it and popped one right away. Chasing it with the bottle of Jack Daniels Rob was currently drinking from. "Damn shit burns." Cody exclaimed. "That's alright I have something to soothe the burn." Rob chuckled as he pumped his cock hard and fast getting it prepared for Cody to suck on.

"On your knees and crawl over here bitch." Rob demanded. Cody smiled and fell to his hands and knees, he crawled around the coffee table to Rob. Rob moaned as his bitch sucked his cock. Cody intensified the sucking as his high grew. His life was perfect as long as he had his pills and the man he loved down his throat. And soon he would have what he wanted. His spot on the stage at The Midnight Seduction in the main event.

Cody happily hollowed out his cheeks and slurped and sucked around the thick meaty package. John the man he knew only as Dark Butterfly was on his way out of his life and out of his spotlight. Rob moaned out as Cody sucked him off. If only Cody knew he was not the only one who would be sucking him off today. The love of Cody's life was getting all kinds of sexual favors. Cody was just one of many.

Cody greedily swallowed down the cum Rob had to offer, thinking how perfect and dashing his world will now be...

~O~

"Come in, Kane and Taker are waiting for you in their office." Evan said as he looked at the muscled man before him. John gulped at the look of pity that radiated from Evan's face. "Thank you. Do you know what they wanted to talk to me about?" John asked as he looked around the empty club. the only other people around besides Evan was the bouncer Khali and his assistant Paul aka 'Big show or Mr. Big'.

"Sorry no. They are in the office. All I know is, I was to see you in and make sure no one disturbs the three of you." Evan explained. "Oh" John replied and stepped away from Evan and began the walk to the office. Evan gave a sad look to the two bouncers. They were called in by their bosses as well. Now they knew why. Even though Kane and Taker could take care of themselves they always had the bouncers do their dirty work so they could keep their hands clean.

John nervously walked to the office of the two men he worked for. With each step he grew more anxious and more weary. Finally he stopped at the door. He couldn't help but notice the eerie silence of the club. A club that is always filled full of music, talking and glasses clinking, now there was nothing. Pure silence.

"Enter!" Came the voice that instead of affecting his groin now affected his fear. John opened the door and walked in. "Ahh Mr. Cena. Please come in and have a seat." Glenn stated. John walked over to the chair that was set up in the middle of the two desks. "John, do you remember how when you first started working for us we stated the fact that we do not tolerate our dancers using drugs at anytime. Here in the club or on your own free time?" Glenn asked. "Yes Kane sir." John replied and gulped. He knew that he had been caught. But how?

"Then can you explain this to us John?" Mark asked as he stood up from his desk and walked over to John. John reached for the cellphone that Mark was holding out to him. He gulped as he saw the picture text of himself taking the bag of dope from Rob the surfer dude. "I um I" John began to stutter he really had no idea what to say. "I'm sorry I had a moment of weakness. I swear to you I had never used before until last night. I know it's no excuse but please..." John stopped talking he knew by the looks on Kane and Takers faces it would be useless to try to talk his way out of it.

John slumped back into the chair and place his head into his hands. "Please don't fire me. I need this Job. I crave this job. I, I'm sorry sir's." John stated. He would do anything right now to save his income. John knew Kane and Taker both knew he was only eighteen. Glenn and Mark were both highly trained to spot fake ID's and they spotted John's fake ID right away.

Mark and Glenn both had ways to keep this information from getting them into trouble and saw John's desperate need, so they faked the paper work to allow John to work there. John knew no one else would hire him because of the fact that he was not twenty-one. He needed this job and would do anything to keep it. "Is there anything I can do to keep my job. I flushed the rest down the toilet I swear, and I swear never to use again. It was just once. Please Sir's I will do anything to keep stripping here." John pleaded. He sighed he didn't know what else to say.

Mark looked at Kane and Kane nodded. "Alright, do you also remember how when you were hired that we told you that sometimes we use our dancers at our own discretion and for our own pleasure. Well John you allow us to use you in that way and we will work something out so you can keep your job." Glenn explained. John couldn't believe his ears as he sat there. He looked between the two men and the more he thought about it the more hot he became. He became hard just at the thought of being with these two large men.

"Yes!" John exclaimed his mouth literally watered as he looked at Mark. John would give his soul to have that mans cock buried inside of him. John would never have felt this way if it weren't for Randy Orton. From the first time he bottomed to Randy John has been craving it more and more.

Kane and Taker both knew John would love the idea it wouldn't be much of a punishment but they were OK with that. "Good now strip for us John." Mark stated. John jumped up from the chair and was standing naked before the two men in no time. "So John this is what's going to happen. You are going to take our cocks into your mouth at the same time and once they are hard and leaking we are going to take our turns fucking your unprepared ass. Got that! No prep and no lube. Do you still want to go through with it?" Glenn asked.

John didn't even have to think about what that meant, he could handle the pain. "Yes sir's I do. I want it." John said. Both Glenn and Mark saw the truth in John's eyes and the were relieved. They didn't want to lose their favorite dancer and they were not about to force John into doing something he didn't really want. They were not that kind of owners. They hated the idea of scarring their young dancers minds, they felt that way about all ten of their employees.

Mark smiled as he looked at John's proudly erect cock, it was very obvious John was getting hot and very turned on by the idea of being taken from behind by both he and his brother Kane. "On your knees John." Glenn stated. John eagerly fell to his knees. Before he knew what hit him Kane and Taker both had their cocks out of their pants into their hands and at John's all too willing mouth. John opened his mouth and tried the best he could to take both leaking members into his mouth at the same time.

"Oh Damn brother, he is fucking good!" Glenn exclaimed as John's mouth accommodated both mens cocks. "Fuck yeah he is!" Mark agreed as John manged to suck and slurp. His mouth obscenely stretched open over the two thick shafts in his mouth. John smiled and hummed around the thick dicks in his mouth. He was very proud of himself for making his bosses happy.

"All right pull off John and bend over. It's time to take us in your ass." Kane stated. John pulled his mouth from the cocks he sucked on the heads hard to get their drops of pre cum into his mouth. He wanted the taste to linger as long as he could. He stood up, bent over placing his hands on the chair and presented his ass to his bosses. He teasingly wiggled his hot ass in front of them.

"You go first brother I want to watch you stretch that ass wide for me." Mark stated. He didn't want to injure the young man, his cock was thicker in girth than his brothers was. John held his breath as Kane pushed into him. "OOHHHHH So big!Too Big!" John groaned out. The pain was blinding white but soon he became adjusted. John loved the feeling and before too long was moaning and pleading for harder and faster. His cock dripped profusely he loved having Kane in his backdoor.

Mark continued to palm his cock the sight before him making him so damn hard that he hoped he would last to fuck the young stripper himself. "Cuuummmiing" Kane cried out as in one last push he buried his cock in deep and came hard inside the teen. Kane stepped away and John patiently waited for what he had been craving. John loved sex and he was going to love having his sexy long-haired boss buried inside probing his scream pad. Making him cry out in lust filled screams.

"AAHH Fuck!" John cried out. It hurt more than he thought it would when Taker took him from behind. Even the cum from Kane didn't help much. "Hang in there boy. You will get used to it." Taker said as he push in deeper. "God Damn so fucking huge!" John cried as tears literally fell from his eyes. "Breathe kid, breathe and try to relax your ass muscles." Kane explained trying to help the hurting young man. He didn't want the man hurting either. This wasn't really about hurting and pain just about a warning of not using drugs and following the rules of the club.

John listened to Kane and soon he was enjoying having Taker inside of him. Taker changed his angle and before too long John was crying again but this time in pure joy and lust. Taker was making him feel things that only Randy and Wade had. "Pl..ease Please!" John began to beg. "Please what son?" Taker asked. "Har harder!" John yelled. Taker didn't respond verbally he just simply gave John what he asked for. John came without being touched and almost passed out the experience.

Taker came deep inside the young man as John collapsed onto the chair. Mark almost falling with him. "I think we wore him out." Mark laughed. John merely smiled and nodded his head, he had never experienced anything like it. "So much better than drugs" John whispered. Mark and Glenn smiled at one another and nodded their heads in agreement...

**SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! PLEASE ROCK ME REVIEWS...{SWEETNESS NEEDED AND CRAVED}**


	8. Wade's porcelain doll

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING...a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Xenarocks99, JadeFlynn, JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, takers dark lover, Cenaholic, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, nexus angel, CenaRKO1986, LadyDragonsblood and TheBlackerTheBerry **for reviewing chapter 7!**

_**Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to review! For those of you have reviewed in the past but not recently I do hope you are still enjoying this story! You ALL rock! Please keep them comin... {SUGAR SWEETNESS}**_

**~O~**

Evan walked into the office of Glenn and Mark. He worriedly looked over at a passed out John. John was laying on the sofa wearing only a sheet for clothing. "Is he?" Evan began. "Shhh he's fine. He's just sleeping we kind of wore him out." Glenn stated. Evan looked over to Mark for confirmation.

"DB is fine. He just needs his rest. Tell Khali and Big Show we won't be needing them. We worked things out with him. He will be obeying us from now on." Mark stated. "Good. I like him." Evan said sweetly. "We know, let him rest and then if he is feeling up to it you can play with him." Mark stated.

"I can! I can!" Evan exclaimed excitedly. "Shh calm down and let him sleep." Glenn scolded when John began to stir. "oh ok" Evan whispered and walked over to the sofa John was laying on. Evan sat down on the floor and watched over John. Glenn and Mark both wondered what happened in Evan's past to make him so child like. They couldn't help to smile at the way Evan looked at John, like he was watching over a doll.

"Come on brother let's go check on that other dancer that needs some guidance." Glenn stated. Mark nodded and stood up from the desk. "Give me a second I think we should leave DB a note." Mark stated and scribbled onto a note pad. He and Glenn left the office with Evan watching over John but not before handing Evan the note.

Evan tried to behave, he really did. He just couldn't help run his hands over John who was laying on his side still dozing. Evan timidly took his hand and ran it over John's broad shoulder, then down his arm. The black silk sheet covered John at his waist.

Evan looked at John's eyes that were still closed and gently pulled down the silk sheet to John's thighs. Evan sighed happily at the sight of John's cock, he licked his lips and stared at the package as if it were a lolly pop begging to be licked. Evan tried he really did but just couldn't help himself, he moved closer to John's cock and kissed the head gently.

Evan was very happy that John did not wake at that moment. He placed a few kisses along John's shaft as it began to grow. "so pretty" Evan whispered as he licked the head. John's cock twitched and Evan could wait no longer, he opened his mouth wide and took John's cock into his mouth. Evan began gently sucking on it savoring the way the muscle grew and pulsed in his mouth. He was lost with John's dick in his mouth that he wasn't paying attention to John waking up.

"Mmmnn st stop Evan, what are you doing. You are going to get me into trouble again. I don't have permission." John stated in his waking aroused state. Damn he loved the way he was being woke up but he feared the wrath of his already angered bosses. Evan kept sucking, moving his mouth up and down John's now hard cock. He handed John the note.

John took the note and read it. _"by now I'm sure Evan can't control himself and is probably sucking you off. You have our permission so enjoy and enjoy your days off as well. See you Friday, M&G" _John smiled and laid his hand on Evan's head. He planned on enjoying his wake up call. "God Evan, your going to make me cum. You want that to taste me again don't you?" John asked

Evan simply nodded his head yes and sucked on John's plump cock harder and faster. "Well here it is Evan. Get ready for it. Ahh fuucck!" John cried out as Evan drank spurt after spurt of cum from his spasming dick. Once all was drained Evan pulled his mouth from John's cock and licked his lips. "thank you" Evan said sweetly and stood up from the floor. John shook his head and smiled as Evan bounced over to the door and disappeared out of it.

"Now that was what I call a 'Wake up call'" John chuckled as he sat up. He noticed the pain that he had in his rear and gently grabbed his clothes. "No wonder they gave me time off." John mused as he redressed. "God I hope Wade goes easy on me Wednesday." he chuckled and put on his socks and shoes. He looked around the office and wondered just where his two bosses could be...

~O~

Cody smiled as he cleaned the cum from his ass. He and Rob had just finished another round. "Damn you get better each time Codes." Rob slurred. "Yeah well you haven't seen anything yet." Cody stated as he walked over and took a swig of whiskey. Rob stood up from the bed and stumbled his way into the bathroom. He and Cody had left his tiny apartment and went over to Cody's condo instead. The condo was much bigger and a lot nicer than the teeny apartment Rob lived in. One that matched John's own.

Cody watched Rob's ass in lust as it disappeared into the bathroom. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his plush white rob. Almost every piece of clothing Cody owned was white or light in color. He put on his robe as he waited for Rob to come out of the bathroom. Rob was all showered clean when he finally appeared. Cody kissed him deeply yet still wondered what took Rob so long. "I'll be out in a few" Cody said and then went to take his own shower.

Twenty minutes later a fresh Cody stepped out of the bathroom and into his spacious master suite. He was wearing nothing but his plush robe. "Ready for round three Robbie." Cody stated playfully. "Robbie? Rob?" Cody called out as he began to search his condo for the disappeared man. "Where in the hell did he go?" Cody stated. He walked over to his front door and open it. "Rob...uuh umm hello boss, other boss. What are you two doing here?" Cody asked. Not liking the looks on their faces.

Glenn walked closer to Cody. "We are here to show you what happens to our dancers when they tattle on another." Mark stated...

~o~

**Wednesday**...

John looked at himself in the full length mirror. He was standing in the Penthouse suite at the Trump Plaza. Wade really wanted to take John to his home but was afraid of frightening off the young man. He was going to bring it up later during their meal though. "Baby B is everything alright?" Wade asked the handsome young man as he put on his suit coat.

"Of course Wade. I'm here with you in this amazing suite. Everything is alright." John said wanting to make sure he told his client what they wanted to hear. "Good well I have a gift for you." Wade said as he pulled a box out from his jacket pocket. "Wade you don't have to keep buying me things. The ring you gave be was more than enough." John spoke honestly. "I know that but I want to." Wade replied as he handed John the black box. John opened the box and gasped. Inside the box was a pair of cufflinks. The cufflinks had a navy blue stone with tiny diamonds around it.

"Oh my God Wade Barrett! Are you crazy these are too expensive!" John exclaimed. He stared in awe of the jeweled cufflinks. Wade took the box from John and help him to put them on. Wade leaned in to kiss John, for one brief moment forgetting the prostitutes rule. John stepped back from Wade without thinking. "I'm sorry I forgot my mind for a moment." Wade said, he really did love spending time with John.

"No it's ok, I just..." John started. "It's alright no need to explain. Come on love I have a night planned of wining and dining." Wade assured and took John by the hand. John was relieved he really didn't know how to explain why he would not kiss any man. He felt himself unworthy of such an intimate act...

~o~

By the end of the night John had the finest food and the finest wine that money could buy. Wade treated him like a porcelain doll for all the world to see. Wade brought John back to the room where Chocolates and wine awaited him with rose peddles sat around. Wade took John into his arms. "I wish to fuck you tonight Baby B. I wish to fill you with my penis and pound into you." Wade stated.

John nodded he knew he was getting paid to be fucked and for his sexual services. "If that's what you wish." John responded and began to undress out of his Versace suit. Wade removed his as well. Wade stepped over to the chocolates and picked up a chocolate covered cherry. He ran it over John's lips, John opened his mouth and allowed Wade to feed him the sweet treat. "Lay down for me, I can think of a better place to taste this." Wade said.

John not knowing what Wade had planned climbed onto the bed. "Lift your legs. I want to see that pretty pink pucker." Wade instructed. John moved into the position Wade had asked for. Wade reached for another chocolate and moved onto the bed between John's legs. Wade took the chocolate covered cherry and licked the side getting it moist. He then took the candy and rubbed it over John's puckered hole.

John rubbed his cock as Wade rubbed the chocolate into John's hole. "Mmmnn looks so yummy. Think I need a taste." Wade said as he looked down at John's chocolate crack. Wade gave a devious smile and brought the dissolving candy to John's lips. "Taste yourself Baby B. Open your mouth and eat your cherry." Wade conjoled. John's cock getting harder at the request as he parted his lips and took the chocolate cherry into his mouth.

Wade's cock getting harder as John licked his lips. The British man lowered his mouth to John's puckered sweet and began to lick the chocolate off. He rammed his tongue inside of John's hole and wiggled it around. Wade smiled as he licked John clean. Knowing he had turned John into a writhing mess. "Pl please Wade, need you in me." John whined. It was true he was a mess of mush and chocolate. Wade was making him feel things like no other. With each lick to his hole John allowed himself to fly.

"Mnmnn all clean. Just enough for me to dirty you again." Wade cooed as he removed another chocolate cherry. This time he broke it apart and used the cream filling to lube up his cock. Wade looked John in his baby blue eyes as he pushed into John's tightness. "Ahh yeahhh Sugar Sweetness!" Wade cried out as he began to move his sugary cream covered cock in and out of John over and over again repeatedly.

"Ahh Shit Wade! Ohh ffaa ffuck! Deeper harder!" John yelled, he was lost in the sticky rod that was deeply thrusting into his ass. He moved his legs wrapping them around Wade's ass he wanted more, and that is exactly what Wade Barrett gave him. Wade pounded the young man into the mattress as the young man cried repeatedly for harder and deeper and more.

John cried out as he came, the feel of his hand on his cock and the sticky goodness of Wade inside of him was too much and brought the young man over the edge. "Ohhhh ahhhh yyyyeesss Wade yess." John scream as he shot his cum upon his chest. Wade leaned down and began to lick it off of John's chest as he himself came deep in the man who screamed his name.

Wade rolled over on to his side after pulling out of John. "Baby B. Can you stay for a while. Just let me hold you for a few moments?" Wade asked. He normally was not one for cuddling after sex but for some reason he didn't want the young man to go. John closed his eyes and thought about it. Wade was hopeful when John opened his eyes and they were bright. "ok" John whispered. Allowing himself a small bit of something new.

Wade wrapped his arms around John and held him. "Baby B. Next time we get together I want you to meet me at my home." Wade said. John didn't know what to think about the request for reasons unknown this new idea frightened him and he removed himself from Wade's arms. "I just want you to get to know me and I you. Here, here is the money I owe you for tonight. Just think about it and I will call you for our next time together." Wade stated as John took the money.

John didn't speak as he dressed. Not even looking behind, he just simply left the room. On his way out of the Trump Plaza he began to ask himself. Why he was so afraid? Why was he so scarred? Why did feel unworthy of connecting with someone, of falling in love? His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. His mind began to wonder and his thoughts turned to lust as he read the text.

**"Wade had his fun, but now it is mine. You will be mine, see you at nine...Viper." **

"See me at nine? It's already nine?" John said to himself as he rounded a corner. He gasped at the man dressed in black, his face shielded by a black hooded mask. The man grabbed John around the throat. "I told you, you would be mine." the man whispered into John's ear...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	9. The Master and his Dark Slut

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING...a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, JadeFlynn, Xenarocks99, Cenaholic, waldron82, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, CenaRKO1986, takers dark lover, TheBlackerTheBerry, HashtagHeel101, nexus angel, CENTON JADE, centonslash and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 8!**

_**Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to review! For those of you have reviewed in the past but not recently I do hope you are still enjoying this story! I would really love to her from you! You ALL rock! Please keep them comin..**_**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~o~  
**

"See me at nine? It's already nine?" John said to himself as he rounded a dark corner. He gasped at the man dressed in black, his face shielded by a black hooded mask. The man grabbed John around the throat. "I told you, you would be mine." the man whispered into John's ear. "Uh um Ran..." John's words were cut off by a mans hand covering his mouth with a leather glove.

"Shut up and listen to me. You will not speak and you will do as I say. Now turn around and give me your wrists." Randy stated in his lust filled voice. John's heart skipped a beat, he had only serviced Randy twice and knew little about him. How was he to know if the masked man before him was really a deranged psycho killer. "Do it!" Randy demanded and forced John to look away from him, turning his back toward him.

John really not knowing what to think chose to obey the mysterious man in black tight leather. He turned and placed his hands behind his back. "Very good, you will not regret this my Dark Butterfly." Randy stated and pulled a roll of binding tape from his back pocket. He taped John's wrists behind his back.

John sighed he knew there was no way he was getting free from this hold. "Now walk to that Hummer over there and get in." Randy instructed pushing John forward to the large black vehicle. Randy opened the door and nudged John to get in. John struggled at first to climb into the large ride but finally sat on the seat with his hands still duct tapped together behind his back.

"Do you have to do that?" John asked as Randy placed a black leather mask over John's face. The mask had a zipper for the mouth and only two small holes at the nose for John to breathe. He would not be able to see a thing. It fit John's face tightly and this frightened him.

"Do I need to gag you?" Randy asked in a hushed tone. "N No Randy." John stuttered, the mask muffling his voice. Randy reached down and grabbed John by his covered bulge. "That's no Sir to you. Or better yet Master." Randy declared as he tightened his grip on John's crotch.

John squirmed but his cock began to harden at the idea of calling the masked man Master. "Yes sir I understand." John mumbled behind the mask as Randy rubbed on him. "Very good, now I'm going to unzip the mouth to your mask and as I drive I want you to lean over my lap and pleasure my cock. I want you to worship it. If you are a good slut I will remove your mask at a later time." Randy stated.

John gulped but couldn't help to lick his lips at the thought of having Randy's gorgeous cock in his mouth, savoring the thickness and wonderful taste of his musky smell. Randy removed his own mask and unzipped his leather pants pulling out his cock. He sighed relief as his manhood was freed from it suffocating confines. John had already made him rock hard and the thought of what was to come had him leaking pre cum all over the insides of his naked leather.

"Um Ran...sir, may I move to service you better?" John asked eagerly wanting to play his part. "No slut, you will turn slightly and lean over taking my cock in your mouth." Randy replied. John did the best he could to turn toward Randy, he leaned over not knowing if he was at the right place or not. It was hard for him because he could not feel for Randy's cock or see the beautiful meaty pole.

"Use your tongue to lick and taste your way to me." Randy instructed as he started up the Hummer. John jumped as the Hummer roared to life. Randy smirked at the way John's body slightly jerked. John timidly stuck out his tongue and began to taste his surroundings. First he tasted tart leather and string. It was bitter and he knew it was Randy's leather seats.

Randy carefully pulled out of the alley and down the city streets as John began to lick his way up his pant's leg. "Ahhh you are close my Dark slut." Randy said as his cock proudly bobbed up and down from the movement of the Hummer. John sighed sweetly as his tongue caught the metal twang of Randy's zipper, he knew now that he was close. He was growing hard in his own right with the anticipation of tasting his treat. He was glad he had changed back into his street clothes after leaving Wade's.

Randy continued to drive out of the city to a back road. Teasingly he touched his cock pulling it away from John's feisty tongue. Randy looked down for a moment to see in the bright full moon light the trail of saliva John's drool had left. He almost lost it at the sight of John salivating over his cock. He longed to remove the gloves that kept him from feeling and run them over John.

John smiled as he felt the tiny tickle of Randy's pubic hair hit his nose and then his tongue. "Ahh yes hot, very hot." Randy said. John licked and nipped as Randy allowed John to feast upon his reward. Randy was glad he was nearing the destination of his playroom, for he feared wrecking as he fed John his meat.

John could feel the silky smooth skin of Randy's cock on his tongue as Randy pulled into the drive way. Randy pushed his hips from the leather seats and took hold of John's leather-covered face. He plunged his cock into John's mouth, feeling the cold zipper on his cock from mouth piece of the mask. It took all John had not to gag around the inflated shaft. "Fuck slut feels so damn good! Damn I'm going to fill your mouth full of my cream and when I do you are to hold it in your mouth. Do not swallow any of it. Do you understand me slut?" Randy asked.

"Yes sir." John said as he licked around the mushroom head. "Mmm good, now take me in your mouth for your cream." Randy stated and John complied. Randy turned off the engine and laid his glove covered hand over John's head. He pushed down again as he filled John's mouth full of cum. "MMM very good slut. Is my cum still in your mouth?" Randy asked. John nodded his head in conformation. Randy zipped the mouth to the mask closed. John could hear the sound of the metal making his heart leap.

"Good now listen very closely. I'm going to open my door and get out of my Hummer. Then I'm going to help you out. At that time I will lead you into my ho...playroom." Randy said. He didn't want John knowing they were at his home so he chose to call it his playroom instead. John nodded as he fought his instincts to swallow Randy's essence.

Randy did as he described and helped John from the vehicle. He then lead John into his home. It was a small home one Randy had just recently moved into, the memories of his lost loved one was too unbearable in the home they once shared so Randy was forced to move. His Adam's face was everywhere through out that large home they had shared.

Carefully Randy took John into one of the bedrooms. Randy had constructed it just for this specific role play. It had a bed with chained cuffs for restraints on all four posts and various sex toys lay around the room, with ropes and bindings for bondage play.

Randy stood John beside of the bed. A set of chains hung down from the ceiling by a hook. John could smell leather and oils in the air. "Now I'm going to put a glass in front of your mouth and I want you to spit my cum into it. We will be using this glass later tonight." Randy stated as he unzipped the mouth once more. He picked up a crystal glass from the bedside table. "Go ahead release it." Randy instructed and John released the thick cum into the glass.

"Very good slut." Randy stated as he sat the glass on the table, he picked up a pair of scissors and walked behind John. "Now hold very still while I remove the tape from your wrists. This may hurt a tad." Randy said as he cut the tape and ripped it from John's wrists. John groaned out in pain as the sticky tape was pulled from his wrists.

Randy walked back around to face John. He gently took John's hands into his own and placed a gentle kiss to each one of John's reddened wrists. John gave a gentle sigh at the feel of Randy's soft lips on his wrists and for one moment wondered what they would feel like on his own lips. John needed to think of anything to push those thoughts away so he chose to speak. "Please Master how may I please you?" John asked, the word Master coming out of his mouth without thinking about it.

Randy smiled at the word and his cock twitched starting to come to life once more. He took a step back and looked at John standing before him. The bondage mask covering his face and the obvious hard cock that was jutting out making a large bulge behind the tight denim jeans. "Ahh you may please your Master by removing your clothes and releasing my cock from its confines, for your cock is now mine." Randy stated.

John smiled behind the mask and as slowly as he would at the strip club he removed his clothes. Randy's cock growing harder at the lacy red thong John had been wearing. "Do you trust me?" Randy whispered to the mask. John almost didn't hear the words. "Yes Master I trust you." John spoke honestly. "I'm not going to hurt you on purpose but if this get too carried away I will need a safe word. Can you give me one? You may choose it yourself." Randy stated.

A small tear came to John's eyes as he chose his safe word. "John, that is my safe word sir." John awaited Randy's response in silence not knowing what Randy was going to do next. While John was still masked and could not see. A tear filled Randy's eyes as well for he removed one leather glove. Randy timidly took his bare hand and ran it over the leather mask. For one moment he just lingered on John's cheek.

Randy lowered his eyes and hand from John, placing the glove back on. "Lift your arms to the ceiling for me slut." Randy said going back into his dominating role. John's cock standing out proudly began to drip pre cum. He was loving where this role play might be going. "Yes Master" he stated as he raised his arms up to the hooks that was hanging down. He didn't know what was about to happen to him physically but mentally he was changing. Even though he didn't understand how or why but at that moment and in Randy's presence he felt an overwhelming peace.

John tried not to gasp at the coldness he felt around his wrists as Randy locked the chains into place. Randy stepped back and admired his work, he reached for a rope that lay on the table. John moaned as he felt the leather glove wrap around his cock. "This will not hurt you too much and I do remember your safe word." Randy stated. John flinched a bit at the feel of rope being wrapped around his balls and then the base of his cock. Randy took the rope and wrapped it around the sensitive head of John's dick just underneath the tender mushroom head.

John's balls and tip of his cock growing a deep red. Randy did not want to harm or frighten John in anyway as he bound John's cock and balls. "Fuck that looks so damn pretty, my cock and balls bound for me." Randy said. "Feels tight, but good." John replied. "Slut, when something feels good or bad you should always thank your Master." Randy stated. "Thank you Master." John replied. "Mmmm very good, just what I want to hear." Randy stated. He then picked up a whip from the table.

"Now this is where the fun comes in. Every good slut deserves to be punished." Randy said as he began to run the handle of the whip along John's bound and separated balls. "Do you deserve to be punished my little slave?" Randy asked as he ran the handle along the underside of John's leaking cock. John's cock twitched and pulsed at the feel of the leather whip and rope. "Ye...Yes Master. I deserve to be punished." John stuttered.

"MMnnn just what I wanted to hear. Good slut." Randy stated as he walked behind John. Before the masked man knew what was a happening the feel of a sting from the whip that lashed across his left ass cheek was felt. "What do you say my dark slut?" Randy bated. "Thank you Master. My I have another?" John asked. Randy about lost it at the fact that John was taking it to another level. He began to wonder if John had "played" like this before.

Another lash was felt. This time to John's right ass cheek. "Thank you Master may I please have another?" John moaned out. He had never played Master/slave before and he was loving it. It felt too damn good and so damn dirty to just let himself go. Randy gave three more lashes each to John's ass cheeks then walked in front of him. "Since you took your punishment well slut, I am going to give you a reward." Randy said.

John waited for Randy to take off the mask. He was sweating under it and wanted to feel the air on his face and lay eyes on the Dark Master. Instead he felt the rope around the head of his penis being removed and a warm mouth replacing it. "OH God Sir, feels so good!" John cried out as Randy took his cock and began to suck on it.

Randy hummed around John's shaft, moving his mouth up and down on it. All the way to the base where the rope laid tied around it. "Goi...going to cum, need to cum!" John exclaimed trying to hold off because Randy felt so damn good and the rope was acting like a cock ring. Randy pulled off and grabbed the crystal glass. "Go ahead, be a slut for me. Cum!" Randy stated and untied the rope unbinding John's cock. When the blood rushed back into his cock, John shot his seed unaware as to where the seed was landing.

Randy looked into the cum filled glass. "MMnnn looks like our glass is feeling up nicely." It was then that John knew where his cum had landed. Randy stood up and sat the glass down on the table, then began to undo the cuffs that held John. John's arms slightly throbbed when they were released from the lack of blood flow.

"Bend over the bed slut. I need to prepare your ass." Randy stated. "Yes Master." John did as requested. Randy took his opened palm and smacked John's red ass with it. John bit his lip to keep from crying out when five more slaps were given. "Good slut, take the pain." Randy stated. In the darkness of the mask John cried out as Randy stuck two lubed fingers deep into his ass. The cry came from the unexpected.

Randy watched as his fingers moved in and out of the tight hole. He loved the way John's puckered hole began to except the intrusion as he added a third finger. "Ahh so full sir." John exclaimed. Randy pulled out his fingers moments later and slapped John on the ass. "Stand up and face me slut." Randy demanded. John did as he was told and with his heart racing stood still for his Master.

Randy dimmed the lights in the room and lit four black candles. "You did very well with your prepping I will reward you with the gift of sight." Randy said as he removed the mask that had covered John's face all this time. Randy's heart stopped at the beautiful man before him and the look of total trust that the man held in his eyes.

"Lay down on the bed and present your ass to me." Randy commanded. John gently sat down on the red satin sheets. The coolness feeling good to his burning ass cheeks. He laid down and spread his legs wide. Then brought his knees to his chest. Randy couldn't help but climb on the bed and lay a kiss to each red globe.

"Mine!" Randy exclaimed as he pushed his cock into John. John moaned out in pure lust of pain filled pleasure. "Yours Master" John replied. What John didn't know was that Randy was not playing. In Randy's soul he was claiming John. Randy began to pound into John with all he had. With every thrust and every moan Randy was claiming John as his own.

John cried out with every thrust and moan. The name John right on his lips. He was so close in giving Randy what he truly wanted. A piece of himself. Randy took hold of John's cock and fisted it lightly. "Cum slu...my Dark slut. Cum for me as I fill you." Randy stated. He reached over and took the crystal glass that was filled with both of their essences and brought it to John's lips. "Drink us" Randy whispered as cum ran down the glass and into John's opened mouth.

Randy removed the glass and brought it to his own lips. He drank the rest of the thick seed then tossed the glass into a fireplace. He came marking John for no condom was used. Both men lost in play that no protection was thought about. John held his gaze in Randy's eyes as he came on Randy's gloved hand. Randy almost allowed John to remove the glove as John licked the cum off.

"See I told you, you would be mine." Randy whispered as he kissed John gently on the cheek...

**~v~**

**PLEASE REVIEW!...  
**


	10. Anthony's

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING...a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:** JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, nexus angel, JadeFlynn, jenimik, HashtagHeel101, waldron82, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, Cenaholic, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, Blazing Glory and takers dark lover **for reviewing chapter 9!**

_**Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to review! For those of you have reviewed in the past but not recently I do hope you are still enjoying this story! I would really love to hear from you! You ALL rock! Please keep them comin..{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**_

**~o~**_**  
**_

_"See I told you, you would be mine."_

John woke up with a start, He jumped up in bed from his dead sleep. It was not Randy speaking those words but Satan himself. John rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head trying to shake the horrid memory loose. Tears filled his eyes at the memory from the man who ended all of him that was young.

"Go away please! Just go away!" John yelled out at the memories that continued to plague his mind. _A man touching his young body, A touch unwanted._ "No No No! Go Away!" John cried._ A hard object being inserted into him. John screaming out in pain as a hand pushed the broom in further. _

"I was just as kid! A fucking kid!" John screamed out into the empty apartment. He jumped at the ringing of his cellphone. His personal cellphone. He reached over to the table and looked at the number, the number he had not seen on ages.

**"Hello?...Where are you?...I'm not feeling good right now. Maybe I can see you later."** John spoke to the man on the other end of the line. **"Fine alright but I will met you there."** John said as he closed the phone. "What in the hell does he want?" John asked as he stood up from the bed. He couldn't help but smile faintly at the soreness he felt from his "Master".

John dressed for the day and left his apartment he walked down the block to a small restaurant and sat over in a corner booth. The server walked over and he placed his order for two fried eggs and toast. His business phone went off while he was waiting for his food to arrive. Pulling it from his back pocket, he answered it.

"Sorry Punky but I'm busy right now I have a family thing I have to do." John said. "That's alright but when you are done can you please come by my house I have something I'm dying to show you. No, not that" Phil said as he heard John chuckle.

Phil was excited he was finally going to open the shop he had hoped for. Now that he had saved up some money with his flying he could open the tattoo shop he had always wanted. Phil was a very talented artist and friends would pay good money for him to do tattoos for them. One day he had told John about how much he enjoyed it and John encouraged him to open his own place.

He wanted to surprise John with it though. Today would be his grand opening and John knew nothing about it. "Alright it will be a while but I will do as I can. Hey Phil. I was really needing the night off if you know what I mean?" John said hoping he was not going to hurt the older man.

Phil smiled into the phone. "It's ok I understand. I will see you soon." Phil said. John shook his head and ended the call. He really hated having to say that to Phil but he was just too sore from his two clients yesterday.

Wade put him on cloud nine and Randy brought him to his knees. John became amazed at how his cock twitched at the thought of those men he loved to service._ "All Three at the same time!"_ John laughed at himself for his thoughts as he patiently awaited his family member. He took a sip of water as he saw the tall man with black hair and beard approach the table.

"About time Damien. What is this all about? I thought you were living in Michigan?" John asked his uncle. Damien Sandow was his fathers half-brother by marriage. "I was I just wanting to see how you are doing. I just heard from your father." Damien stated.

"I don't have a father!" John stated lowly though gritted teeth. Damien sighed, "Of course you do. John the man is a sick man and he wants to see you." Damien stated. "Sick yeah I'll give you that. He is sick, but I be damned if I _Ever_ have to see that man ever again!" John said he was getting angry and trying his best not to raise his voice.

"John look, he just wanted to see you one last time." Damien stated. "Tell him to rot in hell! No wait! Even Hell is too good for that bastard." John stated and stood up to leave. "Wait John. Shawn wanted me to give you this letter if you refused to see him." Damien stated and pulled an envelope from his back pocket.

John gave Damien a grave look and refused to take the letter. "I do not want to know a damn thing he has to say. Damien he sold me! He handed me and Danny over to a man who abused us and hurt us in ways I refused to speak of to you. And for what? Drugs and money? My brother died right in front of me because of the man he sold us too. You can tell him I _Never_ want to hear from him and I wish he was already dead!" John exclaimed and ran off into the bathroom.

Damien watched as John ran away from him and tucked the letter back into his pocket. If only John knew is was not Shawn who handed him over to the Devil, but another family member one who wanted him now...

~O~

_"So much for eating." _John thought to himself as he threw up everything he just ate. He stood up from the toilet and left the stall. He walked over to the sink and washed his mouth out. Looking up into the mirror he did not like what he saw.

A frightened teenager reflected back at him. His body trembled at the memory. A memory of his father handing him over to Dave Batista a well known drug lord. _"Give them here now Shawn. You must settle our debt. Give me those boys."_ _A frightened young boy and his older brother were handed over into the arms of Satan. _

John trembled at the thoughts of the conversation. "A letter and to see me. That bastard does not deserve to see me." John said as he looked at his reflection. "Who you talkin to son?" came a voice from the bathroom stall. John began to shake. _"God no, oh no it can't be him!"_ John screamed in his mind and bolted for the bathroom door. He ran out of the restaurant forgetting to pay his bill.

"Hey mister! You forgot to Pay!" The waiter yelled out after a retreating John. The waiter felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, here this should cover it." Dave said and pulled a twenty from his wallet. "He just had somewhere he had to be." Dave explained with a sly grin on his face.

~O~

"Hey are you alright Anthony? You look like you just saw a ghost." Phil asked as an out of breath John showed up on his door step. John turned to look behind him seeing no one. He didn't want Phil to know what was going on. "I'm alright...just wanted...to get...here." John panted out.

"Oh ok well come on in then" Phil said and stepped back so John could enter. He didn't really believe John though. The look of fear was all too clear on John's baby face. "Your trembling, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Phil asked.

John sat down on the sofa and looked up at Phil. He just needed to feel safe. "Could you hold me for a minute?" John asked with a child's frightened voice. He hated feeling vulnerable but right now he felt so afraid and scared. Could Dave really be back from the grave?

Phil looked at John and saw a scared kid before him. The same scared kid he had saw on the night they met. He walked over and sat down beside of John taking him into his arms. John never allowed being held before and Phil was going to cherish it. He had fallen in love with the troubled young man.

"I've got you. I love you Anthony. I promise I will not let you hurt anymore. Stay with me? I will take care of you always." Phil spoke from the heart and John took all of it in. John allowed himself the luxury of feeling safe for a few brief moments. He stayed in Phil's arms enjoying how protected he felt. How warm Phil made him feel inside. _"Was that warmth, love?"_ John asked himself as tears filled his eyes. Phil was making the trembles stop and his world at peace again.

"You wanted to show me something?" John asked. "Yeah I do. Would you go for a ride with me?" Phil asked. John nodded and Phil not wanting too, released John from his arms. They stood up and Phil led John to his bright green Camero.

They drove a few blocks to a small building. "Phil? What is that?" John asked as tears filled his eyes. "Come on get out and I will show you." Phil stated. John climbed out in awe of the shop he was looking at. "This is my tattoo shop, you encouraged me to open one remember?" Phil asked. John nodded his head.

"But, the name?" John asked as a tear escaped and fell down his cheek. "I felt the name was perfect." Phil stated as he looked at the sign above the shop. "Anthony's" read over head in flashing multi-colored lights. "You encouraged me to fulfill my dreams and well this is one of them. The second one is you." Phil said and looked John in the eyes.

"I I don't know what to say. This is amazing I'm so happy for you, but Phil you know what I do for a living and I'm sorry but I can't stop. I can't. I'm sorry I have to go." John spoke as his heart was breaking. He was just not able to settle down with one man.

"It's ok I understand. Please don't go? I know you said you needed the night off that is fine. I will pay you just to be with me. Let me make you feel safe if only for one night?" Phil asked.

John thought about it and agreed and that is just what Phil did. For one night John was safe and laying in the arms of a man who loved him...

Would John ever be able to truly love anyone one back? Or was his life truly broken beyond repair. Would he always be a Dark Butterfly? Would he always be a lost soul hungry for attention? Still Searching for...longing for... his hidden needs unknown?

~y~

******PLEASE ROCK REVIEWS MY WAY...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	11. The Christening of a Tattoo table

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING...a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **LadyDragonsblood, nexus angel, waldron82, JadeFlynn, JadeRose1, Blazing Glory, WADEsJOHNsRANDYs Darkness, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, HashtagHeel101, TheBlackerTheBerry, Cenaholic, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X and takers dark lover **for reviewing chapter 10!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~o~**

"Good morning Anthony." Phil whispered as he sat down onto the bed. John opened his eyes and butterflies took over his tummy. The look of love and contentment on Phil's face was overwhelming. John wished he could make the butterflies fly away. He looked deep into Phil's eyes as the older man say down the tray on his lap and opened his heart.

John felt nothing but warmth and safety as he lay in Phil's arms last night. Not once had Phil asked for any sexual favor from John. Phil cherished holding his Black butterfly in his arms through out the night. It was the first night that John could ever remember feeling safe and some thing else he had no word to describe. John had slept through the night with no nightmares or bad dreams. Phil had truly kept him safe.

"Good morning Phil." John whispered. No one had ever made breakfast for him, not in bed anyway. John sat up slowly and sat against the head board. "You didn't have to do this." John said. "Yes well I wanted to. So what are your plans for the day?" Phil asked as he buttered John's toast.

"Nothing until tonight. I have to work." John replied as he took a bite of a sausage link. He took the link and held it for Phil to take a bite from. Phil smiled at John's playfulness and bit the sausage. "Would you spend the day with me at the tattoo shop? We will go to the beach afterward." Phil asked.

John winked and smiled at Phil. "Punky, do you want to christen the tattoo table?" John teased. Phil almost choked on the food in his mouth. John loved it when Phil blushed. "Yes" Phil stated bluntly. "Well in that case lets finish eating and head over there. What time do you have the store opening?" John asked.

John felt he owed something to Phil for holding him last night. "Not until 2:00. I know most people will be working so I thought that it would help to wait. The hours are 2-8pm. I'm closed on Sunday and Monday." Phil stated. John picked up his milk and took a drink. "Sunday I can understand but why Monday?" John asked.

Phil smiled and wiped off John's milk-stash with his thumb. "Because Monday's are our days. I live for Monday's Anthony, so I can be with you." Phil spoke from the heart. John frowned he knew he could never live up to Phil's expectations. He began to move the tray from his lap.

"Anthony, did I say something wrong?" Phil asked in a worry. "No I just need to go. I shouldn't be here." John said. "Why not I love having you here?" Phil asked. "Because it's not Monday." John replied sadly...

~O~

"But did you give him the letter?" the ailing man asked from his bed too weak to move. "Yes sir, I gave him the letter but he wouldn't take it. I don't see that there is much more I can do for you." Damien stated.

"Please Damien, you must try again. I have to make things right...I can't die without seeing him and beg him for his forgiveness." Shawn said as tears filled his eyes. Years of drug abuse and drinking was slowly killing the man John once called father. Shawn could feel his life slipping away.

"Ha, You allowed horrid things to happen to him and he is a bitter child. I must go I have other things to tend to. And I expect that money in my account. I told you I would not deliver the letter for free." Damien scoffed.

Tears fell from Shawn's eyes he knew now he had lost his hope to see his son, yet he chose to live another day. He was going to be strong and pay his son a visit in person. John needed to know he was sorry and he wasn't himself when he did those things...

~O~

"I know it's not Monday but I love having you here. Please let me enjoy you?" Phil asked. John sat there looking at Phil. He really did enjoy the company of the older man and he really didn't want to spend time alone. "alright" John said in a small voice.

Phil enjoyed John in silence as they finished their breakfast. Once they were done Phil removed the tray and stood up. "Where are you going?" John asked as Phil headed toward the bedroom door. "I need to get these back to the kitchen and wash them." Phil stated.

John stood up from the bed and grabbed his underwear and jeans. He hurriedly put them on. "Oh no you don't. You cooked I am going to clean the dishes." John said as he made his way over to Phil and took the tray from him. Phil smiled and followed John down to the kitchen. Together they washed and dried the dishes and pots-n-pans.

John dried his hands on a kitchen towel and gave Punk a sexy look. "So what do we do now Punky?" John winked. Phil rushed into the living room and grabbed his keys, wallet and cellphone. John laughed as Phil dangled the keys in front of him. "Tattoo Parlor" both men laughed as they spoke at the same time.

Phil took John by the hand and led them to the car. They drove to the shop with John rubbing Phil's jean covered leg. By the time they finally arrived Phil was sporting a very obvious hard on. Not wasting any time both men flew out of thew car. John chuckled as Phil dropped the keys to the front door in his haste to get John buried deep into him.

Phil sighed happily as the door was finally opened with a jingle from the bell above. John happy that the blinds were pulled down wasted no time in pulling down Phil's jeans. John dropped to his knees and brought Phil's underwear to his feet.

Phil licked his lips as John looked up at him. John took the tip of his finger and gathered a drop of pre cum that had gathered on the head of Phil's hard cock. He took his finger and licked off the droplet of essence.

"Oh God please! Please Butterfly make me...make me soar!" Phil begged. John stood up from his knees and Phil undressed him with need and wanting. Phil wantonly jumped upon the tattoo table and spread his legs wide. John looked around the room for lube but came up empty.

"Don't need any...Please in me now?" Phil pleaded. John smiled and placed on a condom. He spit on his hand because the condom was not lubed. He took the saliva and lubed up his cock with it pausing at being unsure, not wanting to cause pain to Punk. "Please butterfly? Now! Get inside me!" Phil demanded.

John sensing Phil's overwhelming need lined his cock up to Phil's hole and slowly began to push into the older man. Phil clenched his teeth as John fully sheathed himself into the tight channel. "Breathe Punky." John cooed. "Can't full!" Phil stated but soon enough he adjusted to John's size.

"Mmmnnn yesss, I'm going to move inside you now." John stated. Phil began to come unglued by John's commanding statement. He had never heard that kind of forceful tone come from his Dark Butterfly before and it made his cock harder than ever. He couldn't help but begin to rub his own cock hard. "Ahhh fuuuaaa!" Phil cried out as John began to thrust deeply into him, hitting that tiny place that made him do as he requested earlier.

John did as Phil pleaded, he made Phil soar. Together they flew as the reached their sexual climax. Phil on his abs and John into the condom. "That was amazing." Phil breathlessly stated. "Yes it was but I really need to go. I have to rest up before work." John stated.

Phil sighed not wanting the young man to leave, sadly though he knew he had no choice. John pulled out of Phil and tossed the condom into the trash. Phil grabbed a towel near by and wiped the essence from him. They redressed and Phil walked John to the door. He pulled out his wallet and saw the expression on John's face. It had faded.

"Here Hun, I just want to make sure you have some spending money." Phil didn't know why he said it like that but he did notice John's expression changed back to happy and calm. John took the money and Phil smiled as John walked out the door. Maybe just maybe John was getting tired of selling his body, By the way John frowned when he was handed the money had made Phil hopeful.

Phil went about opening the shop for his first full day. It wasn't very long after opening he received his first costumer. His heart stopped for one teeny second as a tall fit man came through the door. "Hello sir welcome to Anthony's." Phil stated.

"Hello, My name is Randy Orton."...

**~v~**

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)  
**


	12. A promise made and Randy's arms

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING...a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** Xenarocks99, JadeRose1, HashtagHeel101, CenaRKO1986, waldron82, nexus angel, JadeFlynn, TheBlackerTheBerry, Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB, takers dark lover, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X and AuntJackie ** for reviewing chapter 11!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~o~**

John made his way down a busy crowded street as he left the tattoo shop. He felt extremely uneasy as if someone was watching his every move. Yet as he looked around he noticed no one he recognized, yet the feeling of being watched remained. He's stomach growled so he walked over to a hot dog stand and grab a couple of hot dogs with chilli, onions and mustard.

John continued to look around as he walked over to a vending machine and grabbed a cold soda. He wished he knew why he was feeling so uneasy. He walked over to a bench and sat down enjoying his cheap meal. He was halfway through his first hot dog when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

John jumped spilling his soda and half eaten hotdog on his jeans. "Damn it!" John cursed at himself for being so jumpy. "Hey don't fly away Butterfly, it's only me." a sexy English accent was heard. John looked up into deep searching eyes. Butterflies claimed John's tummy at the look of wonder on Wade's face. Wade's expression held something new.

Wade had a smile so bright and loving that it made John's stomach flip flop. Wade swallowed the lump in his own throat at the expression on John's face. One of surprise and happiness. "Hi Wade. Sorry I jumped I, I,...Damn I'm such a clutz." John stuttered, embarrassed by the mess he made of himself. Yellow and brown now stained the wet jeans and shirt he wore.

"No your not, I just scared you is all. It was my fault love. What was that rubbish you were eating anyway?" Wade asked. "A hot dog." John said shyly. "That's not food. Give the other one here and lets go get you some real food." Wade said. "No I'm alright. I'm all wet and..." John's words were cut off by a kiss to the cheek.

"Please love, let me do this for you. I was lucky to run into you when you were on my mind, so please?" Wade asked. John paused and looked into Wade's wanting eyes. With butterflies still flapping around inside, John nodded yes.

Wade smiled and took John by the hand as John tossed the uneaten Hot dog into the trash. "Come on I have somewhere I have been dying to show you." Wade stated and led John to his car. Wade drove John to a place he hoped would change his lonely life for the good...

~O~

John looked in awe at the magnificent home Wade pulled up to. It was one of the largest homes he had ever laid his eyes on. "Umm Wade, does, is this your home?" John stuttered. Wade looked at John and smiled. "Yes and there is something I have been wishing to share with you." Wade stated and led John into his home.

The house was large with six bedrooms and five baths, a large kitchen, den and dining room. Wade led John through the gym and theater room, stopping John on the top floor he took John to an almond colored door.

"Open the door to this room my butterfly. There is a surprise for you inside." Wade said. John took the knob in his hand and opened the door. "Wade? What is this?" John asked with a frown on his face. "This is a room I had decorated for you. You don't have to move in, I I just wanted a place for you to feel wanted and to call your own." Wade stated.

John didn't know what to think about this. He liked Wade, he really did and the butterflies made him feel things, but was Wade wanting more than he could offer. "I don't know what to say Wade." John said, unsure of how he felt.

"Well for one thing, we have known each other for a few months now and I would love to know your name. At least A name to call you by. I promise to never hurt you baby butterfly, _NEVER_" Wade spoke honestly as he tried to keep any tears from showing his real emotions. The emotion of love.

John looked around the beautiful room and smiled. It was the bedroom he had always dreamed of. A large king sized bed, fire place. Loveseat, sofa and chair. A full length mirror and a master bathroom of his own. The walls were painted in his favorite royal blue and a wide TV sat at the foot of the bed.

"Before you answer, there is more." Wade stated and walked over to the walk-in closet opening the door. "If you don't stay, you can take these with you if you want to, I just wanted you to have a change of clothes if you ever needed them." Wade said. "Like now?" John smiled. "Yeah like now." Wade replied with a wide smile that matched John's own.

"I have to work tonight but maybe next Wednesday I can stay with you?" John asked after giving it alot of thought. Wade smiled, finally he was getting somewhere with the young man. His young eye candy.

"I would love that..." "Anthony" John interrupted. "Anthony" Wade repeated and smiled.

Could his hope to take care of the Dark butterfly be coming true? Wade was falling in love and afraid what would happen if his Dark Butterfly truly knew his heart belonged to him...

~O~

Later that night after Wade had wined, dined and sixty-nined him, John was making his way into the club. "Hey B. The bosses wish to see you." Evan said. John looked at him with a questioning look and Evan just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I don't know I'm just the messenger." Evan stated and walked over to the new stripper starting that night, Chris Jericho. John just looked over at the two men and began walking down the hall.

"Enter!" Came _that_ voice. John adjusted his jeans and walked into the office. "Ahh hello B. We have a new out fit for you this evening. We want you to be the 'glitter cowgirl'." Mark stated. "Come back to see us before you go on stage tonight. We have a special glitter for you to wear. Glenn and I will be the ones to glitter you up tonight." Mark winked. John licked his lips unaware that he was doing so.

John tried to prevent his cock from getting excited at the thought of those four large warm meaty hands on him. Rubbing him, feeling his skin all over. "B! hey kid, you alright?" Mark chuckled at John's suddenly blushed face. "Umm yeah I'm fine, ok about the outfit." John said and squirmed in the presence of the men he worked for. He was curious though as to why they kept calling him B, his bosses knew what his real name was.

"Alright there's something else we need to take care of. There is someone waiting outside the door who needs to talk to you and tell you something." Glenn stated. "Cody! Get in here boy!" Mark barked toward the door. John stood in silence as Cody limped his way into the office. He couldn't help but notice the shyness Cody showed and how tired the young man looked.

"Cody do you have something to say to B here?" Mark asked. Cody nervously looked from Glenn and Mark, then to John.

These past few day's had been rough on Cody. He had made the choice to keep his job and that was only made possible by pleasing his bosses anyway they saw fit. Cody had been well sexed and well punished for his mistake over the past few days.

"I'm sorry B." Cody whispered. John looked st Cody in confusion. "What for?" John asked. Cody bowed his head and looked down at his bare feet. "For ratting you out. I saw you take drugs from a guy. I umm, I told our bosses about it." Cody stated.

John's eyes opened wide then softened. Cody truly looked sorry for what he had done. "I am being disciplined for it and I apologize. Can you ple, please forgive me? " Cody asked. John looked at Glenn and Mark and made a choice.

"Sure man, we all do thing we are not proud of." John said. Glenn and Mark both smiled at John they were very proud of him for being so forgiving. They both decided to give Cody his freedom. Cody had became their play toy for his indiscretion. "Very well then gentlemen you are free to go." Glenn stated.

John smiled and Cody followed him out of the office. Cody frowned as he watched John walk away from him, for Cody this was far from over...

~O~

John woke up the next day in a cold sweat. He had less sleep than the night before and he wished at times he was able to feel safe in the arms of someone. Phil, Wade, even Randy, anyone to make the nightmares go away forever. The nightmare he had this time, had left him shaken beyond anything he had ever felt upon awakening. He stood up trembling from his bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Ralph, can you please get out of my shower. Get a drink from your bowl ok? Scram!" John yelled at his new furry friend. Ralph looked up at him and twitched his nose in disapproval. "Awe, sorry dude but I only have five minutes to shower before the water turns cold." John spoke to the small rodent. Ralph just turned and fled the bathroom.

John looked at himself in the full length mirror before getting into the shower stall. "Damn glitter. I swear I can't get it off of me." John grumbled as he turned on the hot water. He stepped into the shower and quickly washed it from his skin.

He ran his hand over his abs, making his way down he washed his cock and lathered his balls. He washed his legs and ass. Scrubbing it the best he could. "I swear there's glitter in my freakin hole." John halfheartedly complained.

After all it was Glenn who glittered his ass and he did feel the meaty finger slide in a ways. John's cock grew semi hard at the thought of the brothers hands on him. He blushed remembering how he cum on Taker's pants. Just in time, the cold water cooled his growing problem.

He shut off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Stepping out from the bathroom he frowned at the mess on the floor in the kitchen. "Damn it Ralph. I set more than enough food out for you" John scolded his rodent friend.

Still in his towel John sat about cleaning up after his pet. He jumped as he cell went off, relieved to find it was his business phone. He couldn't help but smile at the text.

_"You were hot last night when you danced. I want you to be my glitter cowgirl! Meet me around three at Strykers" Viper._

John closed his phone and looked at the time. It was 12:30 and he still had time to dress and relax. He sat down onto the worn out couch and looked around his run down apartment. For a moment he closed his eyes and imagined himself laying in the king sized be in front of a fireplace. Surrounded by warm navy blue walls.

"Wade" John whispered as a warm smile crossed his face. He jumped at the knock on the door. John's heart began to race as he quickly dressed, who would be knocking at his door? John tried to ignore the pounding at the door but the knocking persisted.

Ralph who was over by the table nibbling at a bowl of water, even ran back into his hole. Finally after tiring of hearing the pounding on his door John walked over to the door and slowly opened it. "Wha, what are, you?..." John didn't even wait for a response. He ran past the feeble man and ran away from from his past...

~O~

Randy looked at the frightened young man and took him into his arms. "It's alright John, I will take care of you." Randy whispered into the frightened child's ear as John fell into his open arms...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)  
**

* * *

**A/N :  
So** I have **posted** my **first** sequel **EVER**! I **know** sequels **have** a **hard** time **making** it! **But... **I **hope** you **guyz** will **love** it **just** the **same**...**Please** give** "A World so Cold"** a **chance**! **Thanx**, Luv** Mj!** :D


	13. With one touch of his hand

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING...a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **Xenarocks99, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, CenaRKO1986, LadyDragonsblood, HashtagHeel101, waldron82, JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, JadeFlynn, nexus angel, takers dark lover and TheBlackerTheBerry

**for reviewing chapter 12!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~o~**

Randy had left his home early to meet with John. He was looking forward to the evening he had planned. He knew the young man would be dancing later that night but he wanted to be with him before then. Randy wanted John to meet him at Strykers so he could treat him to a small date.

Randy hated to admit it but he was beginning to grow feelings for the teenager. Something in John's eyes made him want to feel again. He had been alone for such a long time.

Randy missed Adam with all of his heart, but something about John's eyes was making his heart open again. He found himself wanting to be with John more and more.

Randy was halfway to the restaurant when he saw John running toward it. He could see the alarm on John's ashened face. Randy ran up to him and looked at the frightened young man, he took him into his arms.

"It's alright John, I will take care of you." Randy whispered into the frightened child's ear as John fell into his open arms.

John was too upset from seeing his father, he didn't notice Randy had called him by his given name. A name John never told him. His trembling arms wrapping around the tattooed man tightly. He held fast to Randy and took comfort in his strong arms.

Randy ran his gloved hands up and down John's back. "Shhh it's alright. I have you." Randy cooed. John was silent until his breathing finally leveled out and then he stepped back from Randy.

Randy reluctantly released John from his arms. John looked down embarrassed suddenly by how he ran to Randy. He was glad though that Randy was there now and didn't wait until three. Randy took one gloved finger and placed it under John's chin lifting his face up to his. Randy moved in close just inches away from John's lips. "What is it B? What happened?" Randy asked.

The name John had been a slip and Randy was glad the young man had failed to notice. It had taken a lot to find out who John really was but Randy was good at his job. Randy had been one of the best private investigators on the west coast until his lover had passed on and he moved to Atlantic City looking for a fresh start.

Randy knew about John being eighteen and John's full name. Randy however didn't know about the young mans troubled past. All he wanted to know about John was his name and true age. He wanted to find out about John from his own mouth not researching and paper. Paper never truly told the whole story. It made Randy sad to think that someone so young were selling their body and stripping to make ends meet.

John still lightly trembled in Randy's safe comfort. "Sorry...I just...I'm ok." John tried to assure Randy and himself. Randy looked into John's eyes and for the first time saw the age behind them. Even though John was only eighteen his eyes told a different story. One of age, mystery, hunger and heartbreak.

"If your sure, come on let be buy you an early dinner and get you a drink. What time are you needed at the club?" John nervously looked around at his surroundings wanting to make sure he hadn't been followed.

"It's ok your safe, I promise." Randy stated sensing John's anxiety. _"God what happened to you baby J." _Randy thought to himself as the fear rolled off of John. John looking such like a frightful little boy as the city buzzed around them.

"Umm not until around eight. I go on twice tonight." John mentioned softly. "Good we have plenty of time then. Come on, let me get you something to eat and we can go from there." Randy stated. John nodded his head and Randy took him by the hand leading them into the restaurant.

John felt the glove touch his hand, he held tightly to it as they walked over to a small out-of-the-way corner booth. "What can I get you gentlemen today?" asked their server Eve. "I would like a beer please." John asked. Randy gave John a stern look. "How about we start with two cokes with burgers and fries?" Randy stated. Eve nodded her head and walked away.

"I really wanted a beer Randy." John stated in an aggravated tone. "I know B but your, alright I know your not old enough to drink." Randy sighed. He wasn't going to lie to John. Randy knew to get closer to John he would have to tell the young man the truth. Randy loved the role play sex they had, but John's eyes were making him want him more and on a deeper level.

"Excuse me, but I'm 21. I have the license to prove it." John stated. "I have to tell you something and I hope you will hear me out before you run away." Randy said. John looked at him with confusion. "I know your name and how old you are, but that is all I know about you. I needed to tell you that first and foremost." Randy said.

John just looked at Randy in disbelief. "How, what is my name then?" John asked not believing the man he had had incredible sex with. "I work as a private investigator for a living. I swear to you all I know about you is your name and age. I want to get to know you John, really know you." Randy stated.

John flinched a little at his name but the way Randy said it made something stir inside of him, and it was a nice feeling. John sat in silence as Eve brought them their food and drinks. Randy was hoping the whole time that John wouldn't walk away from him forever.

Randy picked up a fry with his gloved hand and began to eat, fearing the worse as their silence grew. "Alright, since you know that about me. I think it is only fair that you tell me something about you." John said. Randy swallowed his fry and nodded. "Alright what do you want to know?" Randy asked.

"Why do you always wear gloves? Are you a phobic or something? Druggie and your hiding your track marks or something like that?" John asked bitterly. Randy was taken back by the question but understood why John would have such a snappish tone.

Randy sighed and fought the tears that pricked his eyes. "Seven years ago I met the man of my dreams. He was working, well dancing as male stripper like you do. It was his long beautiful wavy locks and the pretty tight hot pink mini skirt he wore on stage that brought him to my attention." Randy started slowly to begin to tell John what he wanted to know.

John listened to Randy when an odd feeling hit. Was it a pang of jealousy? John dipped a fry in ketchup and ate it as Randy went on with his explanation. "Adam and I married, we were so much in love." Randy sighed as his eyes reddened with the tears that he fought.

"One night I was watching him dance. Damn he looked so good with the red hearts on his thong as he danced. Out of nowhere a pop was heard and screams ripped through the club as my Adam lay dying on the stage. An obsessed fan who had been stalking him had shot him that night. Adam cried out and pleaded with me to save him as he bled to death." Randy lost the fight with his tears as he lowered his head.

"Randy?" John whispered. Randy held up his gloved hand to pause John from speaking, Randy raised his up his head and dried his eyes. "I wear the gloves to stop me from feeling. When they are off I feel too much. When I feel too much it brings pain, pain that only cutting releases from me." Randy stopped talking to see the look change on John's face.

John's face fell and his heart ached for the older man. "My gloves hide the scars and blocks the pain." Randy said as he finished his story. Talking to John had brought back the all too real pain of losing Adam. "I will be back I need to go to the rest room." Randy spoke in a lifeless voice.

John nodded as Randy walked away. It was then that John allowed himself to cry the tears he shed for Randy. His heart went out to Randy and the loss he had been through, John hated that Randy would scar his beautiful body to release pain.

John jumped up suddenly and ran to the mens room as he recalled the pain filled eyes that had been on his Randy's face when he left for the restroom. John opened the restroom door, his breath hitched as he saw Randy pull a blade from his back pocket, Randy's left glove was already removed from his hand.

John walked up to Randy and took the blade from Randy's right gloved hand. Randy turned to look at John and John led him into a bathroom stall. "Let me ease your pain. Let me be your blade." John whispered into Randy's ear and dropped to his knees.

Tears fell from Randy's eyes as John released his cock from the jean covered confines.

Randy had to place his hands behind him to hold himself still. John was a master at what he did and as John pleasured his cock the pain from his past left Randy to peace. John looked up at Randy as Randy held out his naked left hand.

John noticed the tiny scars between Randy's fingers as their hands intertwined. Randy let out a passion filled, life blessed moan as their skin touched and his hand felt another humans for the first time in over three years.

With one touch of his hand to John's, Randy Orton finally began to live his life again...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	14. Turbo lover!

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING...a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeFlynn, JadeRose1, HashtagHeel101, takers dark lover, waldron82, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, CENTON JADE, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, nexus angel, LadyDragonsblood Cenaholic and TheBlackerTheBerry

**for reviewing chapter 13!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~  
**

With one touch of his hand to John's, Randy Orton finally began to live his life again. Randy looked down at his bare hand that intertwined with John. Randy knew in his heart he wouldn't be allowed to keep his butterfly with him. He had to set John free. He didn't want to clip the butterflies wings.

John held Randy's hand reluctant to release Randy's touch. Something about Randy's touch breathed new feelings into John. A feeling of comfort and peace. This was new for the young stripper and paid pleasure giver. John had rarely found peace and comfort in his life.**  
**

Randy moaned out as his balls tightened and the familiar burn grew. His seed filling John's mouth as the young man skillfully swallowed every last drop. Randy took his right gloved hand and touched the side of John's face. John stood up from his knees and looked deep into Randy's eyes.

"Spend the evening with me? I know you work tonight but I want you John. I want you to glitter for me" Randy stated as he wiped a stray drop of seed from John's corner lip. Randy looked at John with his deep blue-gray eyes and John felt the butterflies rise once more. The tone of Randy's voice going straight south to John's pleasure regions.

John willed his cock down to obey as he shyly looked away from the intense glare of the Viper. "Hey what is it?" Randy whispered. "I want to go with you." John said softly. "Good" Randy stated. John gently placed Randy's dick back into the dark jeans Randy wore. "I want you John, I want you for my own." Randy's words had stopped at the look in John's suddenly haunted eyes.

"I know what you do for a living and I know you are a true butterfly that feels the need to spread its wings and fly. Something within you makes you feel you need to sell your self and I understand that. I'm not here to keep you grounded butterfly or clip your wings. But one day when you are ready to stop flying away and want to keep grounded I will be here for you." Randy spoke honestly.

John fought with the demons inside him and sadly lost. "I need to go." John stated. Randy sighed and thought back to his text, he would have to play the role of a john to keep John with him if only a tad bit longer. Randy reached behind him and pulled out his wallet. He held out to John a few hundreds.

"Here I want you for the remainder of the evening. I meant what my text said. I want you to glitter for me." Randy stated firmly. John frowned at the cash but nodded his head and took the money from Randy. He knew that being a whore was all he was worthy of.

For the very first time when John took the money he began to feel...dirty. John thought back to what made him how he is. He knew he deserved no better than to sell himself to any man or woman willing to pay.

"John? You alright? I kind of lost you there. Come with me." Randy stated. John nodded his head and followed Randy out of the restroom. John took hold of Randy's left hand. They walked over to the table and Randy paid for their meal. John couldn't help but smile when Eve walked over and handed him her number.

They left the restaurant and as they turned the corner to go to Randy's Hummer, John gasped. Randy turned to John to see what was wrong, when he did he noticed John's face had turned pale white again. John stopped dead in his tracks as an older man with sandy blonde hair walked up toward him.

"John you alright?" Randy asked. John just stood there not speaking to him. Randy watched as the older man approached John. "Why are you following me?" John barely managed to say. "I wanted to talk to you." the older man stated softly.

John frowned, "I have nothing to say to you." he spoke as he trembled. John felt Randy walk up to him and protectively wrapped an arm around him. "Please Johnny. Your my son, I love you." Shawn said. John began to tremble in rage. "You killed your son, Danny remember him? You sold us! I'm not your son!" John spat. Shawn lowered his head in defeat.

"I was a sick man then Johnny. It was the..." "Sick! Yeah I'd say! You fucking sold us to your damn drug dealer for DRUGS! That's fucking sick! He killed Danny you know? I wouldn't lick his ass and he fucking killed him! Do you remember that! How you let it happen! How that man took "things" and inserted them into me and Danny, right in front of you! Danny died trying to save me!" John screamed in rage.

Randy gasped at the horrid things that came from his butterflies mouth. He couldn't believe the things he heard, that the feeble man before him was John's father and that John had lived in a horror filled past. No wonder John felt the need to fly. Fly away from his past too frightened to even think of his future.

Randy held onto John tighter, suddenly feeling the need to protect. "I was sick Johnny, Drugs make you do things. They take your mind away to a whole new level. I'm better Johnny I'm clean, please let me see you?" Shawn pleaded for his son to listen. Shawn was truly sorry and he knew there was no way John would ever allow him to be his father again but he had to try.

John clenched his teeth tightly. "My name is Felix, not Johnny, remember? You hid my real name from _HIM_! He knew me only as Felix. Felix the one who would forever pay your debt. Felix the one who gave oral just to eat and survive. As for seeing me this will be the last time. Do not _EVER_ try to see me again! You are dead to me! I'm not Johnny! You killed him, Johnny's dead!" John stated as he swiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

Randy gave Shawn the viper glare. The look in the steely blue-gray eyes spoke of danger if he was to ever come near John again. John walked away from the father he once loved. John thought back for one second to a time he thought his dad hand hung the moon and kissed the stars into being. John had once upon a time loved his dad, before the drugs turned Shawn into a mindless droid that would allow a mad man to torture and claim his sons.

Randy led John down the block to his Hummer and they climbed in. Randy could feel John's need to be quiet. Knowing now was not the time to ask John about his past Randy simply removed his right glove and held his hand out for John to take. John saw the teeny scars from the cuts were more noticeable on Randy's right hand.

Knowing that it was Randy giving of himself to John, brought a warm feeling to John's heart, the feeling replaced the hurt and hatred that Shawn's appearance gave him. John gently intertwined Randy's hand into his own and they drove in silence. John was grateful to Randy for letting him sit in peace and not ask him about what he had heard.

Randy drove them to his tiny home on the outskirts of town. It was Randy's retreat home where he would go to just be. "Is this your home?" John asked breaking the silence. "Yes, I hope you like it. I normally don't bring anyone here. I'm kind of a loner." Randy said. John smiled he could understand what that was like. Randy opened the door to his Hummer and walked over to John's door opening it up for him. John frowned at the gesture but climbed from the vehicle.

"This place is nice." John said once they were inside. Randy nodded his head and looked deep into John's eyes. "I want you to glitter for me." Randy stated. John didn't know what to think of that statement. "In my room is a bottle with a ribbon around it. I will pour us something to drink. I want you to strip for me and sparkle for me. My room is right down the hall to the left. You have ten minutes to do as I ask or I will get all Drill Sergeant on you." Randy warned.

John's cock twitched at the memories of their 'play' together. "Yes sir!" John saluted. Randy couldn't help but smile as John walked away to find the room and the bottle with the ribbon around it. Randy went about doing his task and poured him and John some wine. He patiently waited the ten minutes he allotted John to complete the task.

Randy opened the door and his breath hitched at the sight before him. John naked in all his glory with the pink edible glitter making his hard body twinkle in the soft lighting. Randy almost dropped the glasses of white wine on the carpet. He sat the glasses down and walked over to the bed where John lay with the red ribbon that was once tied around the bottle was now wrapped around the base of John's hard cock.

Randy removed his clothes and climbed on the bed. He began the wonderful journey of licking the glitter from John's body. John gasped slightly as Randy began with his toes. One by one Randy sucked the strawberry glitter from John's toes. Randy licked his way up John's thighs one then the other. On purpose Randy passed over John's leaking need.

Randy sucked on John's abs one my one, nipping at each pad. He made his way up to John's pecks and sucked the glitter into his mouth. John moaned in full lust as Randy suckled on his nipples. John's body become over sensitive with each suck and pull into Randy's mouth. Randy looked up into John's sex glazed eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you now. I'm going to make you come so hard you will be seeing rainbows." Randy stated as he lined his cock-up to John's pleading pucker. John frowned and handed Randy the condom. Randy pulled back and placed the condom on. "Are you ready?" Randy asked. John nodded, he knew he wasn't stretched but he needed to feel the burn, he just needed to feel.

"Aahahhhh! fuck sooo, fuck me!" John cried out at the burning pleasure that filled his every sense. "Mmmnnn going to roar into you John! I'm going to fuck you so hard!" Randy stated. "Do it! Do it! be my Turbo Lover!" John screamed as every nerve came alive. Randy pounded into John racing his cock in and out of John with all the fever of a lover. Randy grasped at John's cock and gave him all John needed to feel again and more so.

Randy used John as his blade and John used Randy to feel. Together they raced into the stars they hit the sky with every thrust and scream of ecstasy. Together they soared to their climax both men coming at the same time. John could not recall ever feeling so...sated. Sated and wanted, that's how John felt, even though Randy paid him for his services.

Randy wanted him and John wanted...? What did John want? For the first time John began to feel like he wanted more from life. Saying his peace to his father was changing the Dark Butterfly inside of him...

All he needed to do know was figure out who, how,? John lay in Randy's arms and felt his heart race. Flashes of Wade and Phil filled his mind. How was he going to choose? Did he really have too? Couldn't he have all three men in his life forever?

What was John, the Dark Butterfly going to do? Who should he choose? The playful Phil Brooks, The rich and powerful Wade Barrett? or the dark and demanding Randy Orton? ... What was he going to do?

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	15. Three butterflies

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING...a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, waldron82, JadeFlynn, CENTON JADE, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, HashtagHeel101, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, LadyDragonsblood, TheBlackerTheBerry, Cenaholic and takers dark lover

**for reviewing chapter 14!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

John woke with his head on Randy's chest, they were still laying in Randy's bed. Randy had tired him out from the amazing sex they had. John wore down after round three. "This is new? When did you get it?" John inquired about a tattoo on Randy's chest. "Oh um just yesterday." Randy said as he continued to run his hand down John's naked back.

John frowned that he had missed it earlier. "How did I miss this, it's beautiful." John said as he ran a finger gently over the butterfly shaded in gray. "Well I didn't really give you time to examine every inch of me." Randy stated. "I love it. Where did you go to get it?" John asked.

"He's a new artist, just opened the shop. Phil Brooks is his name, he has a new tattoo shop named Anthony's. I normally don't go to new places where I don't know the person but the store just called to me?" Randy explained. "What's wrong?" Randy asked as he noticed a hitch in John's breath and the frown on the younger mans face.

"Um it's nothing, I, I just really need to be going, I have to head to the club and get ready. I um don't want to be late." John said and in a hurry jumped from Randy's arms, got out of bed and dressed as fast as he could. "John, don't you want to shower first?" Randy asked. "I can take one there, at the club." John stated in a hurry and rushed to put his socks and shoes on.

Randy watched in confusion as John scurried to get away from him. "Did I do something wrong butterfly?" Randy whispered, but John was already out the door. "Fuck! What did I do?" Randy exclaimed as he hit the mattress. He was bewildered as to why John became hurried in his need to leave. He looked down at the three butterflies, one black, one gray and the third held the color navy blue...

~)~

Brad Maddox, whose real name was Brent Wellington, made his way down the hall with his stomach all a flutter. He had never done anything like this before and he was a nervous wreck as he imagined what it would be like to take his clothes off on stage in front of numerous horny women and men.

His stomach sank and his heart skipped two beats as he touched the knob of the office door. "Bradley! get your ass in here now!" barked Mark. "Fuck how did they know it was me?" Brad asked himself. He never felt comfortable using his given name. His Grandma always called him Brad and that was the only real name he had known.

"S,sorry sirs." Brad blushed. "We have a rule son. Everyone must be on time. Being late will result in punishments such as loss of hours and which number you go on the stage. The closer you are till the end of the evening means more money for you and from what we understand you are in a desperate need to acquire all the money that you can." Glenn explained.

Brad swallowed hard. "Yes sirs. I'm sorry it will not happen again." Brad stated. "It better not." Mark said. "Now we realize this is your first night and tonight we will have you working with our main eventer, Dark Butterfly." Mark explained. Brad gasped, he knew that working with the butterfly would be a special treat for word traveled fast about the rising star in the strip club, The Midnight Seduction.

"However we must deal with the little matter that you were late for this meeting with us. So Mark and I will be giving you two options. Option number one is you leave and we will pay you 200 dollars and send you on your way or number two you receive a punishment for being late and we allow you to remain employed here at the Midnight Seduction. The choice is yours, We do not touch our employees without their consent." Glenn explained.

Brad's jaw dropped to the floor, he knew of the reputation the brothers held with the strictness and the manner they ran their club. He knew it might be an option. He also knew that if he wanted to make any kind of money at all he needed to stay employed. The reputation of protection alone was enough to make him choose to stay.

"What punishment do you speak of sirs?" Brad squeaked. "The punishment we speak of is a simple spanking. The punishments do however get harsher as warranted. You're only allowed five punishments before you will be terminated in a permanent manner. Do you understand this?" Mark asked.

Brad nodded his head in understanding. "So choose, will you stay or go. Mr. Wellington?" Glenn asked. Brad gasped as they used his real name. "Yes Brent, we know all of our employees real names. We know _Everything_ about each and every one of them even if they think we do not." Mark stated.

"Are you going to fire me? I have been in jail before. I'm not proud of what I done. I had no choice I needed the food." Brad said as his eyes welled up with tears. "Mr. Wellington if we were going to fire you, you wouldn't be here." Glenn explained. "Now sir Bradley, will you comply to our punishment or you will simply walk away?" Mark asked the young man.

Brad stood there for a few moments just taking in all that he had learned. "I wish to stay employed by you, sirs." Brad whispered boldly. "Alright you need to sign this paper. It states that you will not sue us for sexual harassment, or any other sexual indiscretion." Mark explained. Brad stood for just a moment longer, pondering for just a bit more what he would do without the job he was being offered.

Brad reached out his hand for a pen. His past was filled with no food, abuse and hunger. No longer did he choose to live his life that way. Glenn and Mark both smiled inwardly as Brad signed the paper that would allow them to play with him legally.

"Good choice son, now please lower your jeans just below your ass." Glenn said. Brad gulped and began to unbutton the first button on his old black button-fly jeans. "Undress as if you are on stage Mr. Maddox, we like to see what we are working with." Mark stated. Brad swayed his hips and seductively began to undo every last button.

Mark licked his lips. "Very well done." he encouraged. "Please continue." Glenn stated. Of course both brothers already knew what Brad looked like, they just loved the anticipation of touching the young man with black wavy hair and pouty lips.

Brad nervously continued to lower his jeans until his cock stood proudly. He tried to hide his sexual excitement but he was failing miserably as his cock grew in heated anticipation. "Mmmm look brother, someone seems to be very excited about taking his punishment. Your excited boy?" Mark asked as he rose from his desk.

Brad bit his bottom lip and softly nodded his head in agreement. Mark smiled at Glenn as Glenn stood up. "We want you to bend over that chair with your legs apart and ass out." Glenn explained. Brad walked over to the dark leather chair the best he could with his jeans bunched up around his ankles. He bent over and grasped the arms of the chair.

"Each one of us will spank your ass cheeks five times. In all that will be a total of ten. You will not be going on stage until later so your ass will have time to lose the redness." Mark stated. "Ahh!" Brad cried out as Glenn slammed his palm down to his naked ass. He wasn't expecting it because Mark had not finished speaking yet.

"Seems you got a tender ass boy, this should be fun!" Mark exclaimed as he lowered his palm down on to Brad's tight ass. "Ahhnnn" Brad groaned out. Mark's hand was so large and stung badly, but for some reason as Glenn swatted his ass his cock jumped and began to leak. "Ohh God" Brad cried out as the fourth, fifth, six and seventh palm was felt.

"Ahh oh please may I?" Brad tried to ask as the eighth and ninth slap to his ass hit hard. "Yes boy, you may cum for us." Mark stated seeing Brad's rock hard cock drip its pre cum onto the black leather chair. Brad wasted no time in grasping his painfully hard cock into his hand. As the tenth and last smack from Mark's hand landed painfully on Brad's ass his cock exploded it's seed onto the thick expensive leather.

Glenn and Mark stood back and admired their handiwork. "Don't move yet boy, you have a mess to clean." Brad turned to look at Mark. "Lick up your mess." Glenn stated with a stern voice and look to match. Fearing Glenn's wrath Brad kneeled onto the floor and began licking his cum from the leather chair.

Mark and Glenn were very pleased with how obedient their new stripper behaved, they knew Brad Maddox would go far. "See us in one hour before you are to hit the stage. You should be all clear by then but just in case we have a special cream to ease the redness." Mark stated as Brad finished cleaning up after himself. "You are free to stand and redress." Glenn stated.

Just as Brad finished fastening the buttons on his jeans a knock was heard at the door. "Enter B!" Glenn called out. Brad jumped from the voice Glenn used, the tone of it made his cock jump and want to harden once more. Glenn smiled as Brad wiggled a bit.

Brad's jaw dropped to the floor as John entered the room. "Welcome B, this is our new dancer Brad Maddox. He will be replacing JoMo while he attends his fathers funeral and takes care of things at home. We want you to work with him and show him the ropes, he goes on fourth tonight." Mark explained.

"Ok bosses will do." John said with a smile. His smile growing wider as he noticed the way Brad wiggled. "Hey B, thanks for showing up on time today." Mark winked. "Yeah trust me Brad, you never want to be late for any meeting." John laughed. Glenn tried hard to hold his laughter back. "All right men, B we need to talk with you a moment. Brad you can wait outside in the hall." Mark stated.

Brad nodded his head and stepped out in the hall closing the door behind him. John looked at Mark. "Is everything ok?" John asked. "Your talents have been requested for a private party, it pays double and we need to know if you are interested." Mark stated. "Yeah sure, I really could use the extra money. What is his name?" John asked.

"It's booked under two name's a Brock Lesner and Paul Heyman. It will be at this address Monday night." Mark said and handed John the slip of paper. "Alright cool." John said excitedly. "Good well you know what to do, go show the new kid the ropes, make sure he comes back one hour before he goes on." Glenn said.

"Sure will, can't have his ass red with hand prints going on stage now can we?" John chuckled. Mark and Glenn were still laughing as John walked out the door. "All right dude lets show you the ropes." John stated as he walked out to Brad.

John was excited about the private dance, he just hated he would have to call Phil and cancel their day. "Hey Cody this is Brad he's the new dancer." John said as he yelled out to the man down the hall who was drooling up the hall.

Cody eagerly walked up to Brad and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Brad." Cody said with light behind his eyes. Brad's smile grew as they began to talk. John walked down the hall a ways and pulled out his cellphone and called Phil.

They decided to make Sunday their day instead. Phil sounded real excited about something he had planned for him and John, a special surprise and John couldn't wait to find out what that was...

~O~

What is the surprise Phil has for John and will John make it out of the "Private Party" unscathed?

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	16. Terror, loss and a surprise

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING...a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, waldron82, JadeRose1, nexus angel, LadyDragonsblood, TheBlackerTheBerry, JadeFlynn, CENTON JADE, Cenaholic, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, HashtagHeel101 and my guest reviewer!

**for reviewing chapter 15!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

"So what did you think about tonight?" John asked Brad. He and Brad were currently in his dressing room. Brad looked up at John with a pale face. "I vomited B, I was so nervous I puked!" Brad exclaimed with horror in his eyes. "Yeah but at least it wasn't on stage in front of the customers." John smiled with a wink and patted Brad on the back.

"Come on let me buy you a drink." John said. Brad looked at John confused. "Um B, aren't our drinks on the house?" Brad asked. "Yeah I just wanted to take your mind off things, besides Code's is probably still around. I think he has a crush on you. His eyes practically popped out of its sockets when you went down on that pole." John laughed.

Brad smiled a gentle smile with a touch of blush on his face. He liked the thought of seeing Cody. "A drink sounds good B." Brad stated. John nodded and was about to leave the dressing room when Evan walked in to the room. Evan walked over to John with a small box in his hands. "What's this?" John asked. Evan shrugged his shoulders and handed John the package wrapped in navy blue silk paper.

John took the box from Evan and sat it down onto the dressing table. "Aren't you going to open it?" Brad asked as John began to walk away from the table. "Um well yeah in a little bit, after we get that drink." John said. "B, I wouldn't leave it in here unattended." Evan said. "Yeah guess your right." John replied and walked back over to the table. He frowned as he picked up the box.

Brad and Evan watched as John pulled the paper off from the package. John pulled back the paper and gasped. "Holy shit B, someone likes you, A lot!" Brad whistled as John pulled out the gold Rolex watch with diamonds aligning the face.

_"Just a tiny token of time to remind you when..." Wade_

John smiled at the note wrapped around the expensive watch. The time on the watch read seven pm.

"Damn what did you do to be such a lucky man and receive such a gift?" Brad asked. John frowned and his eyes dropped. "I sell myself to him." John whispered. Brad stood there in an awkward silence. He never knew _the_ Dark Butterfly was a male prostitute. For some reason it was sobering to him. His heart went out to John and the pain those five words held.

John placed the watch back in the box and placed it with his belongings in his gym bag. "Evan can you lock this up for me for a few hours? I really need that drink." John stated and handed Evan the bag. Evan feeling the hurt in John's voice took the bag from him. "Sure B, find me when you are ready to go. I have plans with two very large sexy men." Evan stated and licked his lips.

A ghost of a smile crossed John's lips. Brad's eyes opened wide at the statement. There were only two large men he knew of still left at the closed club and those were his bosses. Glenn and Mark always kept the club opened from 2-4 for their dancers to have fun and unwind after their shifts.

That was what John and Brad were about to take advantage of, an after work nightcap. Brad followed John down the hall and back into the club where the other dancers were drinking and dancing. Chris Jericho held the room captive by a new split he was trying out on the pole in his tight cut off blue jean short shorts.

While Cody tried his hand at singing "I will survive" on the karaoke machine. The blinds were pulled and the closed sign was facing the door so the outside world could not see the inside glee. What none of the strippers knew was that a man with a loaded gun stood behind the closed-door awaiting for one talented dancer to come through the door to leave.

Whistles were heard as Chris finished his split and landed soundly on his feet. John walked over to the bar and ordered his fifth drink from Santino the barkeeper. Santino gave a strained look to Mike who was standing over by the side door.

Mike walked over to John concerned that the young man might be reaching his limit. "Hey Fly, hows it goin?" Mike asked. John gave a boyish grin and looked at Mike. "Good Miz!" John slightly slurred and placed his arm around Mike's shoulder. "Hey, let's get you something to eat." Mike stated. "Nah man I'm good. Miz, do you ever fell...dirty?" John asked through clouded sad eyes.

"Come on man let's go for a walk." Mike said, he now knew what was eating at John. Normally John would only drink two drinks and call it a night. Watching John order the fifth shot had been like an alarm to the older man.

John looked down at his drink and up at Santino. Santino nodded, picked up the shot glass and kicked the bitter beverage back. "Not a drop wasted." Santino stated in the accent everyone adored. John nodded his head and stood up from the bar stool. "Two coffees Santino?" Mike asked and led John over to a corner table.

"Alright man what's eating you?" Mike asked. "I feel dirty sometimes. Not like sexually dirty but like filthy dirty. I think it's just hitting me how degraded I feel sometimes when I have sex with men for money. I'm a whore Mike." John sighed, not sure where his feelings were coming from. He really liked Wade, he couldn't understand what was bringing on these feelings.

"Your not dirty Fly. You do what you have to do to survive. I know what it's like to sell yourself. To allow men to do what ever they feel they can. But I do it to survive, to eat and sleep with a roof over my head. It doesn't make you worthless or less important in life. You are someone and you mean a lot to the people around you." Mike spoke honestly.

John letting what Mike said to him sink in, began to feel better. It was true he did what he does to survive. He was happy that he had three men in his life that didn't make him feel degraded, even if they were paying for the sex. "Thanks Miz for talking to me." John said and smiled as Santino brought over two cups of hot coffee. Mike and John sat talking for a little longer, they made plans to get together and just hangout.

John was happy he was finally making a friend. That was new to John, he had never had friends growing up and he felt a bond of friendship growing with Mike. "Whelp looks like Chris is at it again." Mike chuckled as Chris began his humping of the pole on the small stage.

Mike and John stood up to make their way over to the stage when a loud banging sounded on the closed door. The person outside had became inpatient. Thinking that it may just be some poor drunk guy, Mike opened the door. Before anyone could register what was happening the gunman walked into the club and opened fire.

Two dancers were wounded and one lay dead. More damaged would have been done if not for the muscle-bound teenager who took down the gunman. John had picked up two glass bottles and smashed them to the back of the gunman's head, the gunman falling to the floor. He kicked the man over and over again in the head, John couldn't handle the sight before him.

Justin Gabriel and Cody Rhodes lay injured as Mike Mizanin lay dead...

~0~

A scream filled the room on Saturday morning. Phil jumped as John screamed out in terror. He immediately took John into his arms and held him tight. "I've got you Anthony, your safe." Phil cooed as John trembled in his tattooed arms. Phil wiped the sweat from John's forehead as a tear fell from John's eyes.

Phil's heart went out to the young man in his bed. John had showed up at his door step at around five am in the morning, it was now eleven. "Hey baby butterfly. It's going to be alright." Phil whispered and kissed John on the forehead. John opened his terrified eyes, lost as to where he was. His heart was beating at a rapid pace.

"M. Miz. Mike. dead." John whispered. The only person John had ever seen lose their life was his brother Danny and that was coming back to the surface. He began to pull away from Phil and curl up in a ball. Phil reluctantly freed John from his arms and simply ran his hand over John's still clothed shoulder.

When John showed up, Phil listened to what the young man told him. Phil was grateful that the object of his affection was physically alright. He knew however by the look on John's face that mentally John was lost. So Phil gave John a drink of water and still clothed took John into his bedroom and put John to bed.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Phil stated. John didn't speak he just looked faraway. That's how it was for the rest of the day. Phil tried desperately to think of things to do to get John out of his shell.

A few hours later and Phil had finally coaxed John to eat a sandwich and brought him a PB&J out into the living room. John smiled at the gesture, his mom had been the last person to make him one. John ate the delicious childhood treat and washed it down with cold milk. Looking at Phil he smiled a half-smile. "Thank you for taking care of me. I should go, I didn't mean to wake you I just, I didn't want to be alone." John whispered softly.

"Anthony, I am here for you always. I want to take care of you forever." Phil stated. "I know" John said. "Then let me. Please Anthony let me be yours?" Phil stated. John stood up from the sofa and began to pace. The words _"Let me be yours"_ ran through his mind. He would give anything to let that happen but he couldn't.

"I can't Phil, I'm a whore and I can't change who I am. You deserve so much better than what I can give you. I can't stop what I do." John spoke coldly. Something buried dark and deep within him would not release the need to service other men. No matter how dirty he was beginning to feel, he knew he deserved no better than to sell himself.

"I know what you do Anthony and I don't care. I can't help the way I feel about you." Phil stated. John stopped and looked at Phil. "I can't, I need to go. I shouldn't have come here." John stated. Phil jumped up in alarm he didn't mean to frighten the young man and push him away.

"Wait please don't go." Phil exclaimed and took John by his hand. John's breath hitched at the contact, because of the calmness that had run through him. He paused and looked deep into Phil's eyes. "My surprise!" Phil said. John gaped at him. "I have a surprise for you." Phil said.

John watched as Phil ran out of the living room. He placed his head into his hands and sighed. What would it be like to have Phil as his? The thoughts began to fill his mind. Could he be just with one man, did he feel that way about Phil? Before he could think anymore Phil bounced back into the room and John looked up at him.

"Here this is just one part. Open it!" Phil exclaimed with a child like expression. John couldn't help but smile at the cuteness that was Phil. He took the small white box and opened it. He frowned at the key ring that was inside. It was shaped like a hot air balloon.

"Come the rest is four miles away." Phil said and took John by his arm and led them out the front door. John watched in awe as Phil bounded to the car and opened the door for him. John climbed in and buckled up very curious as to where they were going.

Several minutes later and Phil pulled up to an opened field. "Phil! um, what are we doing here?" John asked. "I know you are afraid of heights but I would love to take you for a ride. Do you trust me?" Phil asked. John recalled how safe he felt in Phil's arms in the helicopter and seeing the happiness in Phil's eyes, he nodded his head yes.

They walked hand in had over to the attendant who explained to Phil how to navigate it. They climbed into the balloon carriage. John put his arms around Phil's waist as the balloon took off into the air. John looked up into the rainbow covered balloon, afraid to look down. "Hey you alright?" Phil asked as he touched John's face.

"Um yeah just, it's high up." John stated. "I just wanted you to fly, my baby butterfly. Um Anthony? what are you doing?" Phil asked as John went down on his knees. "Forgetting how high we really are. I want to be inside of you." John stated. He unbuckled Phil's jeans and pulled down the material. He kissed the underwear that covered Phil's growing bulge.

"Um a new way to join the mile high club?" Phil asked. "Strip Punky." John said as he lowered down Phil's cloth and kissed the dewy head. Phil shuttered and removed his shirt. "Turn around so I can prep you." John whispered. "Don't want prepped, just enter me please!" Phil said all wanton as he turned and faced the world. His cock standing proudly and now brushing up against the wicker of the basket.

John removed his shirt and lowered his own jeans and thong, he spat into his hand three times. He used his spit for lube and spread Phil's ass cheeks as wide as he could. "AHHuumm" Phil cried out at the initial burn as John pushed his hard cock into him. John nuzzled his head into the nape of Phil's neck and pushed all the way in.

"Breathe through the pain Punky." John cooed. "Oh Butterfly! So full! Burns, but feels so good so...!" Phil's words were taken away by the thrusting John was giving him. Phil needing to comfort his hard aching cock took it into his hand. John pulled his cock all the way out and thrust back in. "Again! fuck again!" Phil exclaimed as he laid his head back onto John's shoulder.

Both men were lost with the feel of the sun and the warm air around them as the balloon sailed through the sky. "Going to cum Phil, I need a condom and I don't have one." John stated and began to pull out. "Please fill me. I need it." Phil pleaded. John sighed and pulled out, he came on Phil's ass instead.

In silence they brought Phil to completion as John wrapped his hand around Phil's. Phil shooting his load onto the blanket below. John picked up his discarded shirt and cleaned Phil with it. "I'm sorry I need to keep you safe." John whispered. He knew he was clean but he could never chance it. Phil turned around facing John, hearing the sadness in his voice.

"I understand Anthony. Thank you for that. Your heart warms me." Phil said and touched John's face. John sensing what Phil wanted turned his head away and looked down to the small basket that sat on the floor of the carriage.

"Oh I almost forgot. I have a small lunch packed. Some cheese and non-alcoholic wine. Let me have you until Monday. Let me have you to take care of and you me?" Phil asked. John not wanting to be alone in his empty apartment nodded his head. They redressed and Phil opened the lunch basket happy to have John to himself if only for a little while.

The Midnight Seduction was going to be closed for the remainder of the week following the investigation into the shooting and John was free to do as he wished. John smiled as Phil took out a bottle of wine, he was going to try to enjoy what free time he had.

How ever the private party still loomed in his future...Something worried him about it though. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he just wanted to enjoy the remainder of the hot air balloon ride.

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	17. Wade's worry

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING...a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** nexus angel, JadeFlynn, waldron82, JadeRose1, CENTON JADE, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, LadyDragonsblood, TheBlackerTheBerry, takers dark lover for 15 and 16, ShippingEverything for chapters 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 and 16 ;),Cenaholic, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X and HashtagHeel101

**for reviewing chapter 16!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

"What! Why in the hell are you just now telling me this?" Wade screamed into the cellphone. He had just sat down to dinner at one of Atlantic City's finest restaurant Arturo's. He sipped on a glass of white wine as his assistant called him on the phone.

Wade ran a hand through his short black hair. He gave a dirty look at two of the patrons who gaped at his outburst. "Please just let me know that he is alright? Did he get hurt? A gunman? What was the man doing there? What did he want?" Wade rattled off a bunch of questions at once to his assistant William Regal.

"Alright, well cancel my meetings for the next two days." Wade barked and ended the call. He took a drink of his wine and looked through the contacts on his phone. Glad John was alright, he took a deep breath and pushed send.

**"B here." **came a gentle voice. **"Baby are you alright?"** Wade asked frantically. **"Yeah hi Wade. Hold on a second"** John stated and Wade heard him mumble something in the background. After a moment the silence was broken.

**"Thank you for the watch Wade. It's beautiful."** John said. **"Not as beautiful as you are."** Wade replied. A silence crossed the line and Wade sighed. **"I want to see you tonight." **Wade stated. **"B? Please I need to see you?"** Wade asked.

**"I don't know Wade. I'm..."** John began. **"I will pay you double. Please I need to see you."** Wade pleaded. There was a brief pause. **"Alright I will be over in two hours. I'm not at home."** John said. Wade frowned,** "I understand, see you in two hours."** Wade stated and ended the call.

Wade checked his watch one more time and pulled out his wallet. He frowned, he would have to go to the ATM and take out enough money to see his butterfly. He didn't care that he would have to pay his butterfly double, he had to see him and make sure his eye candy was truly alright.

_"Wade who the hell are you kidding, he is more than just eye candy to you and you know it!"_ Wade scalded himself. He pulled out his credit card and motioned for the waiter. "I need my meal to go and double the order please, put a rush on it and I will double your tip." Wade stated politely.

"Yes sir!" the waiter happily replied and rushed off. Wade was a regular and always tipped well. Wade smiled at the young mans enthusiasm. He wanted to make sure his butterfly had ate today. Wade smiled thinking of his butterfly once again, thankful that the young man survived his ordeal.

He received his to-go order a little bit later and had his driver Tristan drive him back to his home. All the while his heart beating rapidly in anticipation of seeing his delight. Wade finally mad it back to his home and sat the food in the kitchen. He knew John liked pasta and hoped he liked the shrimp that filled it.

Wade anxiously awaited the arrival of the young man that was taking his heart. He pulled the three thousand dollars from his wallet and laid it down on the coffee table in his master suite. Wade walked into the room he made for John and made sure it was crisp and clean for the young man, he was hoping John would stay, at least over night.

Wade closed the door to John's room behind him and walked back down the stairs to the main part of his home. His heart leapt at the ringing of the door bell. He looked at his watch, it really had been two hours since he heard the young mans voice.

Taking a deep breath Wade opened the door. He smiled in relief as his eye candy stood before him dressed in black jeans and navy blue t-shirt that fit him tight and hugged every line of his muscular body. John smelled freshly showered and oh so yummy.

"Thank God you are alright! Get in here and let me look at you." Wade stated. John blushed and entered Wade's home. Wade gazed at John, he had to turn his head and clear his throat as he chocked back a tear. "Can I get you something to drink? Have you eaten? Are you alright?" Wade turned back toward John and before he could stop himself he took John into his arms.

"Oh God Butterfly you could have died. I I wouldn't want that." Wade said. John's breathing sped up and his heart thumped in his chest. Wade sounded so sincere, Just the same way Phil had. "I'm ok" John replied softly and allowed Wade to hold him. John could have sworn for a brief moment that Wade was trembling while he held him in his arms.

After a few silent moments Wade allowed John to slip from his arms. Wade eyes darkened slightly as he looked John up and down. "Let me see you, all of you. I need to see that you are truly alright." Wade asked. John nodded his head understanding what Wade was asking of him.

Wade watched as John began to remove his navy blue shirt. John sat down on the sofa and removed his shoes and socks. Wade's smile held a slight fear worrying that his butterfly was injured. John stood back up and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled them off along with his boxers.

Wade looked John over, John feeling fully exposed continued to blush. The looks Wade was giving him made his cock twitch. Wade was practically salivating and the sight of John. "Turn around for me." Wade whispered and John complied.

Wade took his hands and began examining John's body with his touch. He started with John's exposed back working his hands over the tight flesh. John gasped slightly when Wade's skilled hands found their way to the globes of his ass.

"So beautiful" Wade stated. John blinked, he couldn't recall if anyone had ever called him beautiful before, It made his heart swell and tummy jump. "Yes you are" Wade stated when John shook his head no.

Wade dropped to his knees and spread John's ass cheeks apart. He blew on John's puckered hole and watched it quiver. Wade leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to the pink fleshy hole. Then he kissed each one of John's ass cheeks. John's cock grew hard from the sweet kisses Wade was placing on his tender skin.

"Turn around my baby butterfly. I want to taste you. Need to taste your sweetness." Wade said. John eager to please the man who worried for him, turned around. Wade eagerly placed feather light kisses to each one of John's balls before taking John's joystick into his mouth. John moaned out at the eagerness Wade showed to please him.

Wade sucked on the big bulbous head, and felt the thick veins and throbbing shaft pulsating in his mouth. He loved oral sex and was tasting his butterfly like he was a rare treat. Wade knew at that moment that he wanted John more than once a week.

"Wade, feels good, your mouth...so hot!" John exclaimed. Wade knew John was close and wanted John to be fulfilled the same time he was. He pulled off the shaft and looked up at John. "Let's go to my room. I want to take care of you properly." Wade stated. John nodded his head and Wade stood up but not before licking and kissing the tiny glistening slit.

John held onto Wade's hand as they walked hand in hand up to Wade's large bedroom suite. "Lay down baby B. I have something I want to give you." Wade stated and John laid down on the bed. John licked his lips and played with his cock as Wade undressed before him.

"Open your mouth wide sweet baby," Wade cooed as he climbed upon the bed. John laid his head back onto the fluffy pillow and opened his mouth. Wade rose above John's face and gently lowered one of his balls into John's mouth.

John moaned as he sucked on the warm balls that held Wade's precious seed. Seed he longed to swallow. He loved being with Phil earlier but the smell of the Englishman had his cock hard and his balls tightening with need. Being young and filled with sexual desire, John couldn't get enough of sex and loved every thing sexual about what he chose to do for a living.

But somewhere inside, John was growing weary of having different men grope on him, for reasons that failed him of knowing, he lusted and longed for the touch of only three men. A smile crossed his face as one of the three men pulled on his cock as he was feed the other warm ball. Wade had reached back to take John's cock into his hand.

"You want to taste my gift to you?" Wade asked and John hummed his response. "Ok sweet baby" Wade stated and removed his balls from John's mouth, replacing them with his cock. John lost it and began sucking on the shaft as if the nectar was filled with chocolate cream. He growled hungrily around the hard flesh.

John took Wade's ass into his hands and pushed Wade forward getting more cock into his mouth, he loved the way Wade gasped as John's swallowed around it. "Get ready baby B...aweeee here baby here...!" Wade exclaimed as he came in John's mouth, John eagerly swallowing every last delicious drop.

Wade looked at him and pulled his cock out of John's mouth. He looked back and noticed John had came from the heat of sucking on his cock. "Damn baby." Wade stated. John smiled a shy grin. Being with Wade was exactly what he had needed...

~O~

**meanwhile...**

"Come in." Mark called out to the knock on his office door. Glenn watched as the door opened and the tattooed man came in. "Gentlemen what can I do for you?" Randy asked as he walked over to Mark's desk and sat down on the dark wooden chair. "We had a shooting at the club early this morning and we wanted you to investigate the shooter." Glenn explained.

"A shooting was anyone hurt?" Randy asked as his heart flew into his throat. "Yes Mr. Orton. Two dancers were injured and one was killed." Mark stated. Randy gasped and tried to hide his fear, his thoughts going straight to John.

"What were their names?" Randy finally managed to ask. "Justin Gabriel was shot in the leg and Cody Rhodes was shot in his back. They are going to make full recoveries. However one dancer were shot in the head killing him instantly." Mark sadly explained.

"Who the hell was it!" Randy barked and sat up onto the edge of the seat. Glenn frowned at Randy's outburst and then recalled Randy was one of John's 'clients'. "Forgive us, it was Mike Mizanin. It would have been a lot worse but one of our dancers took down the gunman, Dark Butterfly saved us from loosing more friends." Glenn said. Mark gave his brother an odd look.

Randy let out the breath he was holding and looked at both men. "Dark Butterfly, did he get hurt?" The question left Randy's lips before he even realized it. "He is fine, we gave him until next weekend off to deal with what happened." Glenn explained. "What do you need me to do" Randy asked.

"We want you to do a background check on the shooter, the police are keeping too quiet about it." Mark stated. "I will see what I can do, have they given you his name?" Randy asked. "Curt Hawkins, the mans not talking and I want to know who he was after and why." Mark replied. Randy nodded his head and stood up. "I will be in touch." Randy stated. He stood up and shook both the brothers hands.

Randy walked to the door and out of the office. He looked around the club on his way out. He fought back tears of his own at the thought of losing John. Leaving the club, he walked outside and hit the wall with his fist. "Fuck!" he screamed at the thought of John dying and his butterfly flying no more.

Randy pulled out his phone and sent a text. He walked down the road about seven blocks until he stood in front of a ran down apartment building...His blood began to boil as he stood outside waiting the return of his Dark Butterfly...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	18. A peaceful night and the Viper

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and to: **JadeFlynn, ShippingEverything, waldron82, CENTON JADE, JadeRose1, CenaRKO1986, LadyDragonsblood, TheBlackerTheBerry, takers dark lover, Cenaholic, nexus angel, Xenarocks99, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X and HashtagHeel101 **for reviewing chapter 17!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

Wade smiled as he looked at the young man. John was laying asleep in the bedroom that Wade had made for him. He looked so peaceful as he slept, his youth showed through. Wade didn't want to disturb the young man so he looked on and smiled.

Wade gently closed the door to the bedroom and went to his own. He undressed and climbed under his satin sheets. The smile held fast to his face as he laid his head down onto the pillow. Visions of John in his arms down the hall, lulled him to dreamland. Wade would go one to have one the most peaceful sleeps he had experienced in a long time.

Bright sunlight shone brightly through the opened window. John blinked at the brightness of the sun. He couldn't believe he had slept the entire night through. The bed was beyond comfy and the colors on the wall and thick comforters on the bed made him feel at ease and peaceful, he could almost imagine himself spending every night in that room. It was so much more peaceful than the noisy apartment building. He did however wonder what Ralph his mousy friend was doing.

He reluctantly removed the thick covers from his naked body, then stood up from the bed and stretched. He walked over to the closet to find something to wear for the day. It was Monday and he knew he had that private party to attend to.

Shivers ran over his naked form sending chill bumps cascading over him. Something about that party had him feeling real uneasy. He just brushed it off and found a pair of black dress pants and navy blue dress shirt. It was more formal than he would usually wear, but he knew Wade bought them for him and after last night he wanted to make the man happy.

Wade had been a complete gentleman last night after their time together. He had made them hot cocoa and they had sat for hours talking about their interest and hobbies. They found they shared the same love for cars and baseball trading cards. Wade had pulled out his vast collection of cards and while they drank their cocoa they sat looking through them.

After around midnight, Wade had asked John to stay and John feeling more tired than usual, happily excepted. The only thing was John felt the nagging need to go to his apartment. Once he was naked and between the cool stain sheets, that feeling slipped away into a pure peaceful sleep.

John smiled as he walked around the room gathering his things for his shower. He walked into the bathroom and a chill shivered down his spine, This time it had nothing to do with the evenings festivities. "Randy" he whispered.

John wondered as to why the viper was crossing his mind so potently. He quickly entered the shower and allowed the hot water to remove the shiver and chill from his bare skin. Randy did however keep coming through his mind. His cock respond so and before he knew it his hand was rubbing up and down his shaft and he was spilling his seed onto the shower walls. Even then Randy still crossed his mind.

He stepped from the shower and made sure all traces of his deed was washed down the drain. _"Women have it so much easier"_ he laughed to himself. It had been a long time since he had to service a woman, he almost wondered what his two female clients were up too. One Micky James and another April Lee.

He dressed for the day and grabbed his two cellphones, wallet and keys from a bedside table. It was then that he noticed his phone was turned off. _"Damn I don't remember shutting it off last night."_ He stated to himself. He turned it on and noticed the five missed calls and several text messages.

Only one message was not from the same person. The one was from his boss Glenn reminding of tonight and the address of his private dance. The remainders were from the same man. Randy Orton. John sighed as he read the messages and made himself a reminder to call Randy as soon as he left Wade's.

Another shiver crossed his body as he read the many messages and listened to the voice mails. "Wow is he mad?" John asked himself. It seemed as if Randy had been waiting outside of the apartment building all night and at 6am had finally given up or at least that was the last text.

"How the fuck does he know where I live anyway? Oh yeah private eye bullshit." John spoke out loud. Just then a knock was heard on the door. He tried to replace his frown with a smile and brighten his mood.

John walked over to the door and opened it up. "Morning Wade." John said. "Hey B are you alright?" Wade asked, a tinge of worry crossing his voice. "Yeah just a disgruntled client. Somehow my cellphone cut off and he has been trying to reach me." John stated before he even thought about what he had just said.

The look on Wade's face dropped. Of course Wade knew what the young man did for a living, he just hated to hear it like that. "Sorry B, but I cut your cellphone off. You were sleeping so soundly I hated the idea of you being woken up. I swear there were no missed calls or text when I did it, You were just, so peaceful." Wade spoke honestly.

Seeing the sincerity in Wade's eyes, John walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right Wade, I appreciate the sleep." John said. "You rested well then?" Wade asked. "Very, thank you." John replied. Just then a grumble was heard.

"Your hungry, come love, I have made a feast!" Wade said with his face all a glitter. John smiled sweetly and took Wade's extended hand. For some reason though he had thought about Randy's gloved one. He decided then to eat and depart Wade's, he needed to let Randy know he was all right and in the face of Wade's hospitality he decided to wait until he left Wade's home to do so.

Wade was all smiles as led John into his dining room. The large table was filled with enormous portions of pancakes, eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, fruits, juice, milk, scones. "Wow Wade! We can't eat all of this!" John exclaimed as he eyed the large amounts of food on the table.

"It's alright B, what we don't eat I will take down to homeless shelter. I do that with every meal anyways. It helps out the rescue mission." Wade explained. John was shocked by Wade's generosity. "So sit and eat." Wade chuckled is order.

John sat down as Wade held out his chair for him and Wade took his rightful place at the head of the table. Both men famished, dug into the food. John was right though, by the time they were finished a ton of food was still waiting to be devoured.

"Wade, thank you. I don't know how to repay you. I could service you if you like." John said as a ghost of a frown crossed his face. "I would love for you to service me, but I would really love your name instead, that would mean more to me than a blow job." Wade spoke the words before he caught them.

Watching John's face go through some emotions, Wade feared John would flee. Instead after a moment a smile that made John's dimples pop graced his face. "Anthony" John replied. "That's a beautiful name. It's nice to meet you Anthony." Wade said and smiled at the young man who stole his heart...

~(~

John had stole another heart as well and that heart belong to the viper Randy Orton. Randy who at this moment sat in his car outside of the rundown apartment building. His blood that was boiling several hours ago, still simmered as he awaited the return for his butterfly.

Randy was sipping his third cup of coffee when a light knock tapped on his Hummers passengers glass. At first he thought it might be another parking cop and he was ready to pull out his Private Investigators badge with his identification on it.

A nimble of a smile crossed his face as John appeared before him. Randy sat his coffee down in the drink holder and motioned for John to get into the vehicle. John was kind of reluctant at first because of the expression on Randy's face. One that was unreadable. Finally he opened the door and climbed in. Before he even had the chance to buckle up the Hummer roared to life and Randy was screeching down the busy street.

John buckled up and looked at Randy. He was afraid to say anything because of the thin line Randy held his lips in. It was obvious to him that the older man was slightly upset. In silence they both sat as Randy drove through the streets. John could tell by the way they were headed that Randy was taking him home.

Once there Randy order John out of the Hummer in a very stern voice. John lowered his head at the command, It was master Randy who took presence before him. John followed Randy into his home and immediately Randy pushed him up against the wall. His back hit with a loud thud.

"Where in the hell where you!" Randy snarled through a clenched jaw. John got mad at the rage in Randy's voice and decided that playtime was over. He pushed back at Randy's chest. Randy however refused to let John have any give. His hands gripped John shoulders tighter.

"I was with a client, Randy! That's what I do! I'm a whore!" John spat. Randy felt as if he were slapped in the face at the venom that spewed from John's mouth. John's eyes large with anger, his blood boiling to match Randy's.

Randy sighed and looked into John's eyes, then let his anger go. John felt this happening and relaxed as well. "Why didn't you call me? You could have been killed John." Randy said. The agony behind Randy's words hit John in the gut hard. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't know you would worry about me." John whispered.

Randy's eyes opened wide and before he could stop himself the last words flew from his mouth. "Why wouldn't I worry about you? I love you John!"...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	19. A hope for the future then Evil reigns

******A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and to: **JadeRose1, nexus angel, LadyDragonsblood, takers dark lover, CENTON JADE, JadeFlynn, waldron82, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, CenaRKO1986, ShippingEverything, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, Blazing Glory and Cenaholic **for reviewing chapter 18!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

**a/n: For** my faithful readers; as you all know that I am a dark writer and one of these chapters were bound to happen in this story, so here we go**...WARNING! the next two CHAPTERS CONTAIN NON/CON AND VIOLENCE... Please read with caution! **

I own nada and this story is just fiction!**  
**

**~O~o~O~  
**

**~o~  
**

Randy sighed and looked into John's baby blue eyes, then let his anger go. John felt this happening and he relaxed as well. "Why didn't you call me? You could have been killed John." Randy asked with hurt in his voice. The agony behind Randy's words hit John in the gut hard.

"I, I'm sorry, I didn't know you would worry about me." John whispered. Randy's eyes opened wide and before he could stop himself the last words flew from his mouth. "Why wouldn't I worry about you? I love you John!"

Both men stood in silence. The teenagers face went through a range of emotions. Randy tightened his grip on John's shoulders, afraid the young man would flee. "You can't mean that? Take them back." John said emotionless.

"Take what back John? The words I just said? That I love you? No I will _Not! _I can not take back the truth." Randy said. Before John could register what was happening he reached up and slapped Randy across the face.

Randy released John's shoulders and with one hand, grabbed his stinging cheek. "You deserve to be loved John. If not by me, then by someone special. You are an incredible young man who just had a bad start, but I want to be here for you. Show you that love does happen and that you most of all deserve to feel that love." Randy said.

John fought to hold back tears. "Let me show you please? Let me show you how love can be?" Randy asked as his own tears pricked his eyes. John said nothing and with the nod of his head Randy leaned in and claimed John's lips.

Tiny sparkles pierced John's lips as light tingles danced upon them. Randy's lips were soft, gentle and warm. A tear fell from John's eyes and this time it was not a tear of pain. This was the kiss that brushed away the kisses before. The harsh, pain filled ones. One to an old dirty man who wanted to rip John of all his firsts.

Randy licked John's bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was granted and yet again John's eyes had a tear escape, for this tongue was loving, gentle and warm. Not cold, forceful and violent. John sank into the kiss and gave himself over to the man who loved him.

Once the need for air was too great, their lips parted. John looked at Randy and gently touched his face. "Thank you." John stated. Randy looked into John's baby blues to see them crystal clear. They sparkled, a light he had never seen before filled every orb. "Stay with me tonight?" Randy asked.

John's face fell into a deep frown. "I can't I have other obligations." John said. Randy almost seemed to crumble before him in his demeanor. "There's this private dance I have to do and I have a client afterwards." John said and for the first time he wished he didn't sell himself to men. Only two other men graced his mind at that thought, they were the exception.

"Oh, I see." Randy said and tried hard to leave the venom out of his tone. He knew John was selling himself and he didn't want John to leave him by making the move to ask him to quit. He was still in awe that the young man didn't flee and that he was allowed to kiss those lips that opened his own heart.

"I could come back afterward. That is if you would want me too. I could shower and change at home, then come back. We wouldn't have to have sex or anything if you didn't want to considering the fact that I would have already been with someone else." John gushed the words out while looking down at the floor.

It had never bothered him before to have multiple sex partners in one night but the kiss had changed everything. Randy looked at John and smiled. "I would love that. I don't wish to change you John, just be with you." Randy said. Even though deep down he wished John could be only his, but he knew John was a true butterfly and had to spread his wings.

John frowned knowing he needed to leave Randy. The time was growing close to the private dance and he had to go home and grab his things. A chill ran over him as he was about to leave. "What is it John?" Randy asked. "Um do have a pen and paper?" John asked. Randy nodded and walked over to a table.

He walked back over to John who was standing beside the door. John took the pen and paper and scribbled something down. "What's this baby?" Randy asked and John's eyes lit up at the word. He loved it when Randy called him baby.

"It's the address of the private party and where I will be, that way you will know I am safe. It should only last one hour. The number of my client is on there as well. His name is Ric Flair." John didn't understand where the need to give Randy the information came from he just knew he had to do it.

Randy read the odd address and placed it in his back pocket, he knew he had read the address before, but where? He looked longingly at John and kissed the teen once more. The same tingles and sparkles were there as before and John wished he could stay. He knew though his bosses would be mad if he chose not to.

"I have to go." John whispered as the kiss ended. His lips still held the touch of Randy's. "Be safe and come back soon. I love you John." Randy said once more. John smiled and nodded his head. Thank you was all he could say. Love what a powerful thing. Randy decided he could wait forever to hear those words back from the beautiful teenager who walked out the door.

**~(~)~**

John's hand went to his lips again. "Why did I do that? Why did I let him kiss me? What would he think if he knew that was my first real kiss. Not like when Dave made me kiss him. It was so much different, so wonderful. It didn't hurt? It didn't hurt! OH MY GOD! I KISSED SOMEONE AND IT DIDN'T HURT!" John exclaimed happily. Tears of hope filled his eyes and his heart began to open more and he allowed hope to fill it.

His hand once again touched his lips where Randy's lips had been. "Maybe I can love, It was there. He said he loves me and in his eyes...It was there." John said as he happily walked around his tiny apartment to gather the things he would need for the night.

Ralph scampered about running here nor there as John talked out loud to himself. "Is it possible to truly love someone? Randy, Wade and Phil? Wait what? What am I think thinking?" John stopped and looked down at Ralph. Ralph looked up with his beady little eyes and whiskery nose.

"I think I'm falling in love Ralph. For the first time, I think I deserve to be loved. All three of them make me feel this way, special in their own way. WOW! What A pickle I'm getting myself into? But it feels right, for the first time in my life, I feel loved." John said as a tear fell from his eye.

"How do I tell them that after tonight, I will no longer be pimping myself out. Tonight is the last time I will have a client like this, I will strictly keep to dancing. Hell maybe I will go back to school and get my diploma." John exclaimed, excited for the first time about his future.

Randy's kiss had opened doors for the young man and one of those doors was the door to his future. For the first time John was finally excited to live...

~]~]~

John stood before the door to the massive home. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed for a party there were very little cars, only two to be exact. One was a classy sports car and another was a utility van that for very good reasons gave him the creeps. He had been in one like that three years ago. When he and Danny had been sold they were forced into it and taken to Dave's compound.

_"Dave's dead John, let it go."_ John thought to himself and shook off the trembles. He drew his attention to the door again and timidly knocked. Just then the door was opened and a husky man with half of a bald head and long hair stood before him.

"About time! Butterfly right? Well tonight..." Paul started. "Paul! Leave the poor man alone! He's not late!" A tall muscle-bound man with short blonde hair stood before him. "Sorry DB, You will have to forgive him. He's getting grumpy in his old age." Brock chuckled. He pinched Paul Heyman on the ass as the man pouted and walked away.

"Welcome. Is there a name we can call you by? Mark said your name is Dark Butterfly but seriously man, that can't really be your name." Brock said in a kind voice. "You can call me Felix." John replied. "Well Felix, my name is Brock and that was Paul Heyman the birthday boy. Please come in and we will get started." Brock stated.

John nodded and walked into the home. It was a beautiful home. So warm and cheerful, filled with warm cheerful colors of blues and light greens and plants aligning the walls. "You have a beautiful home." John said politely. "Thank you, yeah Paul is the decorator not me. I couldn't decorate a closet if I tried." Brock chuckled.

John smiled, Brock made it easy for him to relax. He followed him through the home and into a large living room where chairs and a small area with a make shift stripper pole was set up. "This is for you baby." Brock said as he smiled at his lover. Paul walked back over to John. "I'm sorry for my attitude. Thank you for doing this for us." Paul said.

"You're welcome. Well should I get started?" John asked. Paul and Brock both nodded and sat down to watch the show and what a show they got. John pulled out all the stops and danced as if he were on stage in the club.

By the end of the dance he was left in only a tight little lacy red thong. He had two very satisfied customers in front of them. Paul was sitting on Brock's lap and they were in an intense grinding session. It took a moment for them to even notice that the music had stopped and the dance was done.

Brock looked up and smiled at John who stood by the pole. "Your money is by the door, please let yourself out and thank you Felix. We really needed that." Brock said and continued to kiss his love. That night Paul and Brock went on to have the best sex of their relationship.

John redressed, took his money and left the home. He smiled as he thought about the two lovers and the private dance. _"What the hell was I so worried about?"_ He thought to himself as he drove away from the beautiful home. He still had one more stop to make before he could go back to Randy.

**~O~o~O~**

Ric opened the door for the young prostitute had knocked on it. "Welcome Felix." Ric stated and allowed the teen to enter his home. Ric's home was a small home that sat back into some woods on the out skirts of town. John had only been there twice, this would be the third time he was there.

John followed Ric inside and looked around the home. It still held its rustic look and gave him a feeling of dusk. Ric led him to the living room and John stopped when he noticed three other men were in there. They were all dressed in black clothing and sat on the sofa before him.

"Tonight I thought I would over indulge." Ric said as John looked at the three men and then at Ric. "Excuse me Ric, but I don't do multiples. You know this." John said and before he could blink he felt a sting to his face. Ric had slapped him.

"I will tell you what you are going to do. Men." Ric said. John backed up, a feeling of fear and dread filled his body and all he wanted to do was to get the hell out of there. "You are not going anywhere. I am paying you for your time." Ric sneered as he prevented John from leaving.

Two of the men grabbed John by his arms and dragged him over to the sofa. "Strip him and bring him to the room." John heard as the blood raced through him and his heart sped up terribly. Ric left the room as the two men held him, the one with short brown hair ripped his clothes from him. John tried to fight by kicking the man but he was hit in the gut for his efforts.

"If I were you and you want to keep your dick and balls you might want to coöperate." the man with long black hair said, his hair held a blonde steak on the right side. The other muscular man with long black hair said nothing, he pulled a knife from his back pocket and held it to John's throat. Pushing in the blade, John cried in pain as the blood began to trickle.

Still trying to catch his breath from the hit and cut, John was dragged down a flight of stairs and to another room. He gasped at what he saw, it was a room designed for torture. Chains and leather straps hung everywhere and a bed lay in the middle of the room with chains and cuffs on all four corners.

Ric stood by the bed naked and smiled when the three men brought John in. John still struggled against them and Ric was not having it. "Tie him down to the bed. Just his arms though. I needed his legs free for the fun things I have planned." Ric stated. The two men did as they were told.

Ric never knew John was a stripper for a prestigious night club, to Ric, John was just a whore and tonight he was his whore to do with as he wished. John lay in horror, his heart fell, he knew tonight would change him even more. He felt the darkness approaching as Ric climbed on top of him.

Ric climbed between John's legs, lifting the up Ric rammed his cock in. John screamed out as the pain ripped through his body. "Roman, strip and shut him up!" Ric ordered and the silent one with long black hair immediately followed Ric's orders with a 'yes sir'.

"No please! Please let me go!" John pleaded, tears pricked his eyes. Sadly Ric was not listening, he was too busy pounding into the teen to care. Roman did as he was told and took off his clothes. He climbed on top of John with his cock to John's lips.

"Open!" Roman ordered but John chose to fight. His lips shut into a tight thin line. Roman took his hand and pinched John's nose closed. Tears fell, he knew what was going to happen, then his lungs screamed for air. _"Randy!"_ John's mind screamed then a huge cock was forced to the back of his throat.

Ric picked up his thrusts as Roman fucked John's face. The other two men looked on awaiting their turn. Ric looked over to the two men and smiled. "Seth, Dean, get ready." Ric ordered. A few more hard thrust later and John felt cum fill his ass and mouth, he gagged as the thick bitter liquid went down. Ric and Roman both pulled out of John and stood from the bed. He prayed it was over, he was hopeful when he was unchained by the other two men.

John watched as the short-haired one Dean, lay down on the bed beside him. It was then he noticed the other two men were naked as well. He tried to move but the one who was just in his mouth held him down. Ric looked down at John. "You are not going anywhere anytime soon son." Ric snarled. John's heart skipped deathly at the word son.

Ric walked over to his discarded clothing and pulled a belt from his pants. Seth knowing what Ric wanted looked at Roman and together they forced John onto his stomach, they held him down. John began to cry as Ric began the assault on his back. Each lash from the belt to his back and ass took more out of John. He began to weaken from it.

Then his world stopped. Dean climbed on top of him and spread his ass cheeks wide. John saw out of the corner of his eye something he hadn't noticed before. Now seeing it all to clear when Ric walked over to him with it.

Pleads of no's and begging to God did not stop what happened. Flashbacks from before, when he was with Dave filled John's eyes and bile rose in his throat. _"Phil please help me!"_ John's mind screamed as the end of the wooded stick was placed to his abused hole. "Fuck NO Please!" John cried once more as the broom began to push into him. _"Wade! Help! Randy please help me!" _John yelled, his mind begging for the three men who cared about him to help him.

"Ha, they can't help you!" Ric said. John looked at Ric in confusion as the broom went in further. Ric pulled it out and thrust back in. "AAAAHHHHHH!" John screamed and vomit from the pain and the memory of Dave came from him. "Awe man! he puked!" Dean said disgusted.

"Well let him lay in it." Ric said as he continued to thrust the broom in and out of John. On and on it went, John finally exhausted from the pain and the hurt in his stomach, began to feel the darkness grow wider. "I'm sorry Dave I didn't mean too." John said, his tortured mind going back to three years ago and the hell he went through with the evil man who bought him...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	20. Flashbacks to birthdays past

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and to: **

JadeRose1, waldron82, Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB, JadeFlynn, TheBlackerTheBerry, Cenaholic, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, Blazing Glory, nexus angel, ShippingEverything, HashtagHeel101, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, LadyDragonsblood and takers dark lover ** for reviewing chapter 19!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~O~**

**WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS NON/CON... Please read with caution! **

I own nada and this story is just fiction!**  
**

**~O~o~O~  
**

**~o~**

Pleads of no's and begging to God, did not stop what happened. Flashbacks from before, when he was with Dave filled John's eyes and bile rose in his throat. _"Phil please help me!"_ John's mind screamed as the end of the wooded stick was placed to his abused hole.

"Fuck NO Please!" John cried out once more as the broom began to push into him. _"Wade! Help! Randy please help me!" _John yelled, his mind begging for the three men who cared about him to help him.

"Ha, they can't help you!" Ric said, wrapping his hand around the broom stick tighter. John looked at Ric in confusion as the broom went in further. Ric pulled it out and thrust back in. "AAAAHHHHHH!" John screamed and vomit from the pain and the memory of Dave came from him. "Awe man! he puked!" Dean said disgusted.

"Well let him lay in it." Ric said as he continued to thrust the broom in and out of John. On and on it went, John finally exhausted from the pain and the hurt in his stomach, began to feel the darkness grow wider.

"I'm sorry Dave I didn't mean too." John said, his tortured mind going back to three years ago and the hell he went through with the evil man who bought him...

_**Flashback...**_

"Happy 15th Birthday Johnny." Danny whispered. John slept beside his older brother in a small two bedroom home. Their dad could only afford one bed so they had to share it. "Thank you Danny." John whispered, even though it was late in the morning.

They both knew their dad Shawn had came home early this morning drugged up and had just passed out, so they feared waking him up. Shawn was an angry drunk and until the drugs hit his system, he was an even worse druggie.

"Danny" "Yeah John?" Danny replied. "I'm hungry, think we could sneak and grab a bowl of cereal or something?" John asked as his tummy grumbled. Danny frowned and he gave John a sad look. "He passed out in the living room huh?" John asked. Danny nodded his head as his tummy grumbled as well.

"Hey I did grab some cereal bars from the store." Danny said. "Danny that's stealing." John scolded his brother. Danny lied to John, he didn't want John to know he actually went down on his knees and sucked some old man off in the back alley for money so they could eat.

"I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean to make you sad." John said seeing the tears brimming his brothers identical baby blue eyes. "It's ok, I just miss mom and April." Danny said. Danny was only nine when his mom and sister left home and never came back. He was seventeen now and had to take care of his younger brother. He didn't mind though, John was his only reason for living.

Danny reached under the bed and pulled out two cereal bars and a couples of bottles of warm apple juice. "Here you go Johnny, I have two pops for us for later. I also got us a couple of bags of chips and candy bars for lunch. I wanted to get us a sandwich but I didn't have any more mon...they were out." Danny stopped himself before he made a mistake and said money.

John's eyes lit up like Christmas as Danny handed him his breakfast treat. "Thanks bro." John said and opened his cereal bar. Danny smiled watching him eat it all in three bites, the juice disappeared in three gulps as well. "Here, you can have mine." Danny said. John wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shook his head no. "Nope, you haven't eaten, you need to eat too." John stated.

"Oh, I already did. I had a candy bar, you know how much I love my Sneakers." Danny lied. John still hungry, took the bar and ripped it opened. He looked at Danny and broke the bar in half. "OK, but only if you will eat half." John said, something in his brothers eyes told him he was fibbing. Danny nodded his head and took half the breakfast bar.

John opened the juice for Danny and smiled as they finished their cold breakfast. Danny waited until they were done eating, before climbing off the bed. He kneeled down and reached back under the bed. John watched in wonder at what his brother was doing. "Close your eyes Johnny." Danny suggested.

With a smile on his face John closed his eyes and waited for Danny to tell him to open them again. Danny had sold himself to three different men so he could get his baby brother something for his birthday. "Ok you can open them now." Danny said. John opened his eyes and they went wide.

"Danny! You got me a birthday present?" John exclaimed. "Shh! Keep it down! Yeah, I hope you like it." Danny said, he just hoped John didn't wake their dad. "I love it!" John whispered as he hugged his Samsung mp3 player. "Maybe we can go to the library later and download music on it." Danny suggested.

"Ok, I would love that...Oh no! I woke him up!" John whispered loudly when a loud bump was heard. Danny looked at John, his eyes wide. "Hide it! I don't want dad to take it from you." Danny said, but it was too late. John looked at Danny as the door to their room busted wide, he hid his present behind his back. Tears filled Danny's eyes, he had forgotten to lock the door. He gave his baby brother a look that said 'I'm sorry'.

"Why in the hell are you two up!" Shawn slurred out in a half drugged state. "We're sorry dad, it's ten o'clock. We were just hungry." Danny tried to explain. Shawn stormed over to the bed and grabbed the older boy by the neck. "Daddy, please don't hurt him. It's my birthday." John pleaded.

Shawn looked at John and for one moment his eyes softened. Shawn let go of Danny and pushed him back down onto the bed. "What's behind your back." Shawn slurred. John knew better than to keep things from his dad, he pulled his birthday present out from behind his back. "It's from Danny, he got me a birthday present." John explained.

Shawn grabbed the electronic device and eyed it like it was candy. "Can I have it back dad, please?" John asked in fear his dad would keep it. It had been such a long time since he received a present for his birthday and he held it dear. "Where did you get the money for this? Did you steal it?" Shawn asked Danny. "No I didn't steal it. Can we talk about it in another room?" Danny asked as he looked at Shawn, he didn't want John to learn how he earned the money.

"No! You will tell me now!" Shawn barked. Tears filled Danny's eyes, John bravely stood up from the bed, he could tell Danny didn't want to talk in front of him. "Where the fuck are you going?" Shawn asked. "um i have to pee." John squeaked. "Sit the fuck back down until your brother has finished telling us where he got his money." Shawn demanded.

John sighed and walked back over to the bed, he lowered his head not looking in his brothers eyes. "SPEAK!" Shawn bit, both boys jumped. "I had sex with a man for the money." Danny said quietly. So quiet John thought he was hearing things. "You WHAT?" Shawn asked and slapped Danny on the face. "WHO! Who was it?" Shawn asked. "I don't know, just a stranger in an alley. I wanted Johnny to have a birthday present. I'm sorry Johnny." Danny said as his tears fell.

"It's ok" John replied, he felt bad for his brother. "The Hell it is!" Shawn said and grabbed Danny again and rared his fist back. A loud banging was heard at the front door before Shawn could hurt Danny any further. Shawn jumped up and told his boys to stay put and lock the door.

Danny and John immediately became worried by the look on their dads face. Danny took John into his arms and held his brother tightly as fear gripped his heart, something was wrong and he could feel it. "Who could that be Danny?" John whispered. "Not sure kid, I'm sure it's fine." Danny said. "I got you something else. That is if you still want it after you know how I got the money?" Danny asked.

"I want it." John said with an excited smile. Danny reached under the bed again and took out a cupcake and candle, he lit the candle with a lighter he used for the candles. The power had been shut off due to nonpayment and candles were the only light they had at night.

"Happy birthday" Danny repeated and handed John the cupcake. John made a wish and blew out the candle. "I wish for that too Johnny." Danny said, knowing John wished for their dad to be clean of drugs and booze.

John removed the candle and bit into the rainbow-colored cupcake. He smiled as he ate the delicious treat. "What was it like?" John asked. "What was what like?" Danny replied as he watched his brother take another bite, not meaning to he licked his lips. John playfully rolled his eyes and held out the cupcake. Danny smiled and took a bite from it.

"Having sex with a man?" John asked, causing Danny to lightly choke. Danny swallowed the bite of food and looked away from John. "It hurt's at first, but if they do it right it can feel good later. I guess it would feel better if I was in love with them." "Them!" John gasped. "Shh yeah them, I only them do it to me three times. Please don't tell dad." Danny pleaded.

"I wont, he would kill you if he knew." John said. He secretly wondered what it would be like to have another man inside him and then to get paid for it. John began to plot a way to get free from his dad, he would wait till their dad was gone for the night before they followed through with their plan to run away.

John became too excited about the idea and couldn't wait anymore, he was about to say something when a banging came at the door. "Boys, get out here and meet me in the living room." Shawn growled through the door. Danny and John looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, John finished off the cupcake and they left the room.

They paused in the hallway when they heard another mans voice. "Where are they Shawn." a deep voice snarled. "They will be here. Please rethink this. I can pay you over time." Shawn pleaded. The boys were confused and frightened, they have never heard desperation in their dads voice before.

They bravely walked into the room. John's jaw fell to the floor at the sight of the monster of a man before him. He hid behind Danny, Danny protectively put his arm behind him to comfort John. "Give them here now Shawn. You must settle our debt. Give me those boys." Dave stated.

"Danny, John, this is Dave. You belong to him now. Go with him." Shawn stated in a dead voice and then a frightened young boy and his older brother were handed over into the arms of Satan. "Dad what are you talking about?" Danny asked. "Your old man here owes me money for some drugs I fronted him. You two are the payment. Now let's go!" Dave ordered, he pulled back his white sports coat and showed them the holster on his side, the holster held a gun.

Danny gasped and John stepped closer to him. "Dad?" Danny tried to protest but what could he say. "Go with him." Shawn shouted. "No dad, we don't know him." Danny said. Dave walked up to the teenager and slapped him on the face. "I am your dad now son and you will do as I say. Shawn pack their shit and lets go." Dave stated.

"What I can stay with them?" Shawn asked. Both boys could hear the relief in Shawn's voice. "Of course lover, I'm not going to raise your boys, just play with them." Dave stated. Both John and Danny looked at Shawn with fear. They loved their dad what child didn't? They knew their lives were about to change again, sadly for the worse.

**Two months later... **

Two months had passed since John and Danny had been taken. Shawn grew more attached to his drugs everyday and Dave was all to happy to fill the man with what ever he wanted. Danny didn't like the way Dave was ogling him and his brother lately and he was planning on taking John and breaking out, but Dave had bodyguards and the place was locked up like Fort Knox.

"Danny, Happy 18th Birthday" John said. "Danny tried to smile but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you Johnny." Danny replied. John reached over and hugged his brother, Both boys had their own beds now but for comfort they slept in the same one.

"What time is it Danny?" John asked. "Early yet around nine I think." Danny replied. John was about to say something when the door opened. "What the hell is this? You have your own beds so sleep in them." Dave stated. Danny jumped and leaned towards John not liking the way Dave looked at him.

"You know what Danny boy, I think it is time you had a room of your own." Dave stated. "What? No I want Danny to stay in here." John said. Even though he was 15 John had never slept in a room by himself. "You don't have a say in this. This is my home and you will do as I say and from now on you two will have separate rooms." Dave stated.

John clearly became upset, he wanted his brother to stay in his room. He stood up from the bed and Dave walked closer to him. "I want him to stay!" John yelled. Dave took his hand and jerked his arm behind his back. Placing his arm around John's neck he closed in tight. "You will do as I say. I am your father now son. You will stay in this room and Danny will be coming with me. Now sit your ass down on that bed and do not move. If you know what is good for you and your brother, you will obey." Dave warned. Then he threw John towards the bed.

Danny became angry at the way Dave was handling his younger brother. He stood up with his fists balled tight and anger in his face, he was about to say something but a still drugged Shawn came through the door. "What is all the ruckus?" he slurred. "Your boy's are a little upset, today is Danny's birthday and it's time to rearrange other sleeping arrangements for him." Dave said with a sickening smile. Shawn looked away from Dave and that look.

"Dad please let Danny stay in my room?" John asked. "I'm sorry John but it's out of my hands." Shawn said with a lifeless tone. "Pack your things Danny and let's go. Time to get you settled." Dave said and Shawn nodded his head in agreement. Danny walked over to John and hugged him. "It will be ok I will be here for you, we will just have separate rooms. I love ya kid." Danny stated trying to hold back his tears.

Danny packed up his clothes and belongings quietly as Dave and Shawn watched. "Come on kid hurry up. It's time for you to become a man." Dave said. Sadly that night Danny would go on to learn the meaning behind Dave's last words. The rest of the day went by and at night-time John tried hard to sleep without his brother in the room. He was about to give up as he was laying in bed, when the door opened. He pretended to be sleeping when he felt his bed dip and an arm cross over him.

John could tell by the smell that it was Danny behind him. "Hey are you alright Danny? Why are you crying?" John asked at the sniffles he heard. "I just missed you is all." Danny said. He didn't want to tell John what really happened to him, that he was raped by Dave as his own dad watched it happen. "Oh ok, missed you too." John said and fell fast to sleep...

Two years went by and for Danny the sexual abuse continued. For John Dave's looks and small touches were getting more frequent. The boys were trapped in Dave's prison. John had been pulled out of School to be home schooled and Danny was never allowed to leave the home. Danny was becoming more depressed every day not seeing a way out from Dave or to even have a future.

Sadly Danny and John were drifting apart the bond the brothers once held were slipping away. John still loved his brother though, that showed one horrible night. The first night John was touched sexually by Dave. It was John's seventeenth birthday and Dave was forcing John to lick him in a place where no one should and Danny was killed in front of him. The night was still a blur to John only bit's remained.

"You give him everything he wants or he will kill Danny" Shawn had told him. His own father was standing there beside him, his hand was on his head_. _"You fucking lick his ass clean son or he will die" Shawn had said as he pointed to Danny. John was too scared to disobey his drunk father and he licked the ass of Lucifer.

Danny screamed in anger that his baby brother was being abused. John stopped at the scream. "You were not suppose to stop, Danny will die now and it will be your fault" John's father stated coldly as a scream was heard. John's brother fell dead before his eyes. Dave had shot John's older dead and in cold blood...

_**End of flashback...**_

"Come on son wake up this is no fun if your going to pass the fuck out!" Ric snarled as he thrust inside of John's damaged hole..."Danny" John whispered and Ric smiled. He had remembered the kid fondly...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	21. Finding a Butterfly

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and to: **JadeFlynn, waldron82, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, nexus angel, CENTON JADE, ShippingEverything, {Gay Pride 23...If you don't like what I **WRITE**, don't read it oh and check the web site you are on, it is titled...Fan **Fiction**! dude google the **definition** of **fiction** please!}, CenaRKO1986, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, takers dark lover, TheBlackerTheBerry, LadyDragonsblood and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 20!**

******{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**  


******~)~  
**

"Where in the hell are you John?" Randy asked out loud as he wrung his hands together. It was long past the time John was due back and Randy was beginning to pace his home. He had sent text after text and call after call. He gave up as he called John's bosses. Neither one knew where John could be.

Feeling pent-up and crazed with not knowing what was going on, he grabbed his things and sent a out another text. This time to his best friend. He never knew what was going to happen and he needed a fellow investigator as back up in case he was going to need reinforcements. He smiled as the call ended, Hunter had his back and would met him at the first address he had given him.

Randy wrote a note for John explaining that he went to find him and to please stay put upon his arrival. He then walked out the front door leaving it unlocked, he prayed John would find his way home. A feeling of dread was creeping up on him and it screamed John's name...

~(~)~

Ric sat down in the chair beside of John. John lay naked on his back, bleeding and still restrained. Ric felt very proud of his handy work, he knew his young lover would be very proud of him. Dean walked in the room and look down at Ric. "You wanting another round?" Dean asked the white-haired man, with a smile.

Ric looked up at him and smiled back. "You three are free to go, _he_ will be here later to take Felix back to where he belongs." Ric said triumphantly. "If you're sure man? We are kind of hungry." Dean said, talking about himself, Seth and Roman.

Ric nodded as Dean pat him on the shoulder. Dean walked out of the room and called out for Roman and Seth. The three men left in their van leaving the older man alone with the kid they had just raped.

Ric sat on the chair as John began to groan out in pain. He smiled at the teenager and stood up, walking over to John he sat down on the bed beside of him. "So Beautiful, Thank you for the good time son. Awe don't cry, _He_ will take good care of you. Just like before, he loves you, you know? He has been waiting a long time to be inside of you." Ric said as he took hold of John's cock, he began stroking it gently at first.

"Come, we must get you hard for him. _He_ is such a good lover, you are going love feeling his cock in you. I know I do." Ric stated. John began to cry harder, he knew in his heart Ric was talking about the man who was suppose to be dead. A man who a rival drug lord came in and supposedly killed. Dave was suppose to have died at the hands of John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

"No, hates me, killed Danny. Please sir don't do this. Dave is..." Ric's sudden gasp halted John's words abruptly. John felt Ric's hand slide away from his dick. He watched as Ric stood up and grasp his chest. "Need to get you ready for him." Ric stated and made his way over to the table and picked up a knife.

John's eyes went wide as Ric walked back toward him with the knife. Ric clutched his chest and fell down on top of John the knife going into the tortured young man's chest...

******~(~)~  
**

"John, please wake up butterfly. I love you." Randy said softly as he stood beside John. He was holding John's hand in the recovery room. It took Randy an hour to get to John after he had left his home. Hunter had met him at the Lesner/Heyman address.

The couple was not too happy with being interrupted during their third round of hot sex, but when they saw the fear and worried look of love on Randy's face over his missing lover, they happily told them everything they knew. The couple let him and Hunter search their home and once the search was over Brock and Paul both said they would pray for the safe return of the young man who had helped them so much.

Hunter and Randy left the happy, horny couple and continued their search for John. Randy handed Hunter the last address and gave him the wheel to his car, they drove together to Ric's small home. Hunter went through the front of the house and Randy through the back, both men had their guns drawn and were ready for anything.

What Randy got was a sight that he would never forget.

He searched the down stairs while Hunter had searched the top. Randy had entered the down stairs basement and cried out in grief. His butterfly laid in a pool of blood with a knife sticking out of his chest. John's pulse was faint and his life left hanging by a thread.

Randy wondered if the old man dead on the floor had acted alone and left his Baby B for dead. Randy was jarred from his thoughts as he heard a cough from below. "John? It's alright baby, don't move. You have had surgery to repair your chest, you were stabbed." Randy explained.

Tears fell from John's eyes and he tried to pull his hand from Randy's. "No good, he's alive." John mumbled but the drugs were making him weak and drained. "I will take care of you baby, the man who did this is dead hun, He died from a heart attack, he can never harm you again." Randy stated.

John closed his eyes as the wetness fell. "No good, he's alive, not dead, hurt..." John whispered and fell back into his world of darkness and pain.

Randy sighed and looked down at John's cellphone. He opened it and looked through John's emergency contact numbers. He only saw three, he smiled faintly because one was himself, he sighed and began the task of calling the other two numbers...

~)~(~

Wade was at home when he felt a pull to his butterfly. "Anthony?" Wade cried out as a chill gripped his heart, he knew in his heart something was wrong with his butterfly. He poured himself another shot of scotch and drank it back, hoping the liquid would knock the chill from his body.

The liquid did nothing to ease the chill and dull the fear that was gripping him. He was about to grab his coat and head to The Midnight Seduction when his cellphone rang. His heart jumped when he heard Anthony's ring tone. **"Anthony, are you alright. I just had this feeling that something was wrong. Are you ok baby?"** Wade asked. **"Is this Wade Barrett?"** A deep voice was heard.

**"Yes, who is this? How do you have Anthony's phone?"** Wade asked. **"My name is Randy Orton. There has been an accident. Jo...Anthony is hurt and you are on his emergency contact list." **Randy replied. **"I will be right there."** Wade stated and ended the call abruptly.

In the back of his mind he wondered if Randy was one on the men John serviced. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. "Hold on Love, I'm coming." Wade said aloud on his way to his car...

~(~)~

"There Mr. Calaway. I hope I did a good job for you today?" Phil asked as he finished up on his last customer of the day. It was late and the tattooed man was getting ready to close up his shop for the day. "Looks real good Mr. Brooks, you did good work. I will be sure to spread the news." Mark said as he admired the new tat.

Phil smiled and took the credit card from his newest customer. His shop was doing well and he was very happy. His happiness was short-lived though when a feeling of dread and longing hit his heart, "Anthony?" he whispered. "Excuse me Mr. Brooks?" Mark asked.

"I just got a bad feeling about someone I love very much." Phil explained as he swiped Mark's card. Mark nodded his head he was about to reply when he received a call on his cell phone. He didn't answer it though instead he put his card away in his leather wallet.

Phil jumped as his own cellphone buzzed. He opened his phone and answered the call. Mark watched as the young man trembled and shook with tears as he ended the call.

"Sorry sir but I have to close up now. I've had a personal emergency. Do you need instructions on after care?" Phil asked wanting to be a gentle man. "No I will be fine. Good luck, I hope everything turns out well for you." Mark said, he really liked the young man.

Phil nodded and both men left the shop. Phil locked up and headed to the hospital where some man named Randy Orton said Anthony was. He knew he heard that mans name before but at the moment his mind was too filled with John and getting to his butterfly..."Please be alright baby, I'm on my way." Phil said as he hailed his cab...

~v~

What will happen when all three men finally meet? Next chapter we will know!

~v~

**Happy Holidays Everyone :)**

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	22. More than just one love of a lifetime

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and to: ** JadeRose1, JadeFlynn, CenaRKO1986, ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, Cenaholic , waldron82, ShippingEverything, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, LadyDragonsblood, nexus angel, takers dark lover and CENTON JADE** for reviewing chapter 21!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~)~**

Hunter came back into the hospital room his best friend sat in. He felt bad for his fellow investigator and best friend of 5 years. He and Randy had met each other in Hunter's last year of college and Randy's first year. Hunter smiled though as he walked over to the younger man, he could tell Randy had feelings for the young stripper. He just hoped Randy wasn't setting himself up to get hurt all over again.

Hunter sadly remembered just how crushed Randy was when Adam died that night. Fearing for his friend Hunter sold his own belongings and moved as well, so he could keep his eyes on Randy and make sure his best friend would be ok. Randy slightly jumped at the sound of Hunter's footsteps.

"Here you go man. Didn't mean to startle you. You just looked like you could use a cup of joe." Hunter said handing Randy his cup of hot coffee. "Black, right?" Randy asked. "No man, fully sweetened with love, just the way you like it." Hunter replied, he chuckled as Randy rolled his eyes at him.

Randy finally removed his hand from John's and took the hot drink blowing into it. He had to use both hands to hold the cup, they trembled with weakness from stress over John's condition. Hunter noticed this and sighed. "You need some sleep man, maybe get something to eat or some fresh air?" Hunter stated, it was more of a statement than a question.

Randy looked up at Hunter, Hunter saw the sadness in his friends eyes. "Any change?" Hunter asked. "No, he just seems like he doesn't want to wake up. Hunter...I love him." Randy stated, finally admitting his feelings for John to his friend.

"I know you do dude, I see it in your eyes. I wish you all the best." Hunter said. He remained standing and walked over to the window. John's cell phone went off yet again. "Another one?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, I have to get used to it I guess, but damn just knowing all those men are calling John just so they can fuck him drives me crazy." Randy sighed. Maybe the older man couldn't handle John's occupation after all.

"Man, come on, you knew this." Hunter said. "Yeah" Randy replied and turned his attention back to John. The young man still laid unconscious with wires and monitors running from him. He looked so hurt and helpless laying there in the hospital bed.

"Wake up John please. I can handle what you do. Please just come back to me. To us? Your. well, Wade and Phil are on their way, I called them. Wake up please. I promise to let you fly, just wake up." Randy pleaded to the teenager. Randy sighed, no change was happening and John was still lost to him.

Hunter continued to look out at the rainy day. His cellphone buzzed, making him jump he pulled it from his back pocket and answered it. Randy was too lost in his thoughts of willing John awake, to pay attention to the call. He continued to look at the young man and drink his coffee.

"Hey Rand, I hate to bother you and drag you away from John, but there has been a development in the shooting at The Midnight Seduction. We need to head over there." Hunter stated. "I can't Hunt, I can't leave him." Randy stated. He sat his cup of half empty coffee down on a side table and stood up.

"Then walk me outside, come on you need the air." Hunter said. "Yeah I guess I can." Randy replied. He sighed and looked down at John. He leaned over and kissed the still man on the lips. "I will be right back butterfly." Randy whispered. He stood back up and walked out of the room with Hunter. They made their way toward the elevators...

~)~(~

Phil was rushing quickly to get to John, he had the number to John's room and he was anxious to get there. So anxious in fact, that he literally ran into someone at elevator 1. "Excuse me!" "Bloody bollix!" exclamations were heard as both men stopped and brushed them selves off.

They looked at each other and for a moment time stood still. "Oh, um sorry. I was on my way to see a sick frie...loved one. I'm just anxious about him. I didn't mean to run into you." Phil said as he looked into two deep eyes, ones he could get lost in.

"That's alright. I'm here to do the same." Wade stated as the elevator door opened. Something about the man before him gave him a feeling of home. "Shall we?" Wade asked as they walked in. Wade was confused as to how he felt. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

Phil tried not to look at the tall man before him. He thought the man was very handsome and the English accent made his body tingle. In a child like wonder he swooned at the tall British man.

Wade though couldn't help but look at the tattooed man, he thought the man was beautiful. The attraction was instant between the two men. Oddly enough they both checked out each others left had for wedding bands. Both were very happy to find none.

The elevator doors closed and Phil went to push the number of the floor John was on. "What number for you?" Phil asked, even though he would really like to keep talking to the man, he had to get to the young man who held his heart.

"Floor 6" came the voice that had Phil melting on his insides. Phil smiled and looked up at the man. "Me too" came the reply, one that had Wade smiling. Phil gladly pushed the button to the floor and the elevator began to move upward.

"Well since we are enjoying an elevator ride together, think we should get to know each other better." Phil said in his playful voice. Wade smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Wade Barrett, and you are?" Wade asked politely. "Phil Brooks. Nice to meet you Wade." Phil said and truly meant it.

A jarring and a jump followed by some blinking lights, halted the elevator. The two shaken men ended up in each others arms. Automatically it felt as if that is where they should be. Wade held onto Phil protectively. "Sorry" Phil stated softly. "Don't be" Wade replied. "I guess we better hit the emergency button. I need to get to Anthony and make sure he is alright." Phil said. He reached over and pushed the red button.

"Anthony? Your loved one is named Anthony too?" Wade asked. Phil nodded his head and immediately it dawned on them who the other one might be. Phil stepped back from Wade's arms and looked away from him. "Anthony, he is a stripper at The Midnight Seduction?" Wade asked.

"Yes, and well, he is in the service industry." Phil said. He wanted John to remain in a nice light, That is why he could not bring himself to say that John was a whore. "Looks like we have more in common than just an elevator ride." Wade stated, not sure how the other man felt about that.

Phil nodded his head after a moment. "You called Anthony a loved one. Are you in love with him too?" Wade asked. "Too? Well he is easy to love. Even though he doesn't know it." Phil replied with a kind smile.

Phil began to pace as his worry for John grew. "I wish this thing would hurry up. That man Randy, said Anthony was hurt pretty bad. I don't even know what happened to him." Phil said in a worried voice.

"Got the same kind of message. He was going to a private party. I hope...Oh God come one elevator! Bloody Bollix!" Wade raged in worry of his own. Phil's heart grew, he saw the true worry for the man he loved himself. "Hey we will get out of here and get to him soon." Phil said the calming words. Wade looked at Phil and believed him.

A feeling that he had known Phil a lifetime came over him and he wanted more of the older, tattooed man. "Phil, Do you think maybe after we check up on Anthony we can get to know each other better?" Wade asked. "I would love that Wade but please keep in mind, I plan on keeping Anthony in my life. I love him." Phil stated. "That's good because I love him too." Wade replied.

The two men continued to look in each others eyes, where together they found forever...life was funny sometimes. Sometimes life gave you more than just one love of a lifetime...Their hearts grew to accompany one more...

~)~(~)~(~)~

Randy and Hunter waited outside the elevators as the maintenance men worked on them. Elevator number 2 opened and they walked in. Wade and Phil exited the elevator, both relieved that it had opened. Now together they could go check up on the young man who stole their hearts.

The elevators doors closed as Randy noticed the two men walking towards John's room. He noticed the one man as the man who did his tattoo. The other he had never seen before. Randy sighed and Hunter gave him a questioning look. "What is it Rand?" Hunter asked.

"Their here." Randy replied. He couldn't fight the feeling of jealousy that was filling him at the moment. Randy berated himself as the box car descended. Randy didn't know how he felt. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave the two men alone with John.

Hunter saw the look and Randy's face and frowned. "Hey, as soon as the elevator stops, why don't you go ahead and go back up. I know you Randy and that's exactly what you want to do." Hunter stated. Randy nodded his head and awaited for the elevator to find the lobby floor and stop. He was anxious to get back to John, he didn't know the two men and didn't trust them alone with his butterfly one bit...

~)~(~

Wade and Phil made it to John's room, they looked at each other with their sad eyes and somber faces. Quietly they walked into the hospital room. The first thing they heard was the beeping from the monitors attached to the injured young man.

Phil tried to fight back his tears in front of the other man as he saw his butterfly hooked up the monitors. Cuts and bruises on John's face, had both men wondering what happened to him. Wade walked to one side of John's bed, the side closest to the window.

Phil pulled up a chair and sat down on the other side of John, his back was to the door. Wade caught a tear as it began to fall from his eyes. Phil decided not to fight his own, they gently wet his cheeks.

Together both men sat there, they took John by his hand and sat there in silence looking at the battered man. Both of their hearts breaking at what they saw, their vibrant butterfly looked so hurt.

"Anthony? It's Phil. Wade is here too. Can you wake up for us? I love you Anthony, please wake up." Phil asked, it tore his heart and Wade's too seeing John so injured. Neither man knew what happened to their dancer and the looks of John had them both worried with fear.

"Anthony, love, It's Wade. I love you too love, Please wake up." Wade asked, trying to wake the unconscious man.

"His name is John." a mans voice grumbled. Wade and Phil looked up into the Vipers glare...

Randy ignored the two men by John's side. Phil let go of John's hand as Randy walked up to John's head. Randy reached down and touched John's face.

"I love you John, please wake up." Randy said and leaned over, he placed a gentle kiss to John's forehead. Wade and Phil looked on as the handsome man before them declared his love for John as well...

~)~(~

Somewhere inside of John, he heard the pleas of those men. He wanted to stay in the darkness where he was, nothing could hurt him there...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	23. Three pieces of Heaven

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING also to my new Fave and follower's and to: **JadeRose1, nexus angel, waldron82, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, takers dark lover, JadeFlynn, LadyDragonsblood , ZackyVengeance-OutcastGurl-A7X, Blazing Glory, ShippingEverything and CenaRKO1986 ** for reviewing chapter 22!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}  
**

**~)~**

"I love you John, please wake up." Randy said and leaned over, he placed a gentle kiss to John's forehead. He didn't care that two other men had just declared their love to the young man who had his heart like no other. Yes he had loved Adam dearly, but John made him feel things that were new to him. That had him feeling like he belonged to the young man and that the young man belong to him.

Wade and Phil looked on as the handsome man before them declared his love for John as well. Phil stood up from the chair and walked over to the side of the bed Wade was on. "I remember you. I gave you that tattoo." Phil stated as he watched the man leaning over John.

Randy pulled his attention from John long enough to look into Phil's eyes with his steely gray ones. Randy was about to speak but something in Phil's gentle eyes had him halting his words. Randy's looks soften, but the older man had no interest in having a conversation, his mind was on one man and only one man. Randy lowered his head and turned his attention back to John.

"Wake up John please?" Randy pleaded again. "His name is Anthony." Wade spoke for the first time. Randy once again pulled his attention from the unconscious teenager. "Anthony is one of his middle names. Felix is the other. He only uses that one when he is doing tricks. How could you two not know this if you both claim to love him?" Randy asked.

Wade's look turned grim. "He is a secret man, he doesn't talk much but I don't care. Something about him makes me love him and I feel he does somewhere inside, love me back." Wade explained. Phil thought the same thing and nodded his head in agreement.

Randy sighed he understood where the Englishman was coming from. John was easy to love. "How long have you known him?" Randy asked. Looking into Wade's eyes he began to feel an odd connection, one of knowing someone from long ago, another life time maybe.

"About six months maybe. But what does it matter. He pulls me and I love him." Wade stated. He was starting to get upset about having to defend his feelings for the young man. Phil didn't really understand why but he could feel the way Wade was feeling and wanted to calm the man.

"Hey we all love him, he is a great man and right now he is hurt. We need to be here for him. What did happen to him Randy? You never told us over the phone." Phil asked. Randy felt a tingle go through him as Phil said his name. He shook it off and looked at down at John's sleeping face.

Randy's looks grew sad as he ran his hand through John's shorn hair. "He was raped. They tortured him with a, a broom, I found the bloody end of the broom on the floor beside the bed he was tied to. They cut him and gang raped him." Randy said. He became ill again and threw up into the trash can he had near by.

Wade and Phil both broke down with tears of their own. How could someone be so cruel and hurt their butterfly so? Randy gathered himself together and went on to explain what happened, how three different sperm samples were found and how he had found John and the man Ric dead beside John on the floor and John having the knife in his chest.

Phil and Wade took one another's hand as they listened. They both wanted so badly to climb into the bed with John and hold him. "I want to hold him Wade." Phil whispered. "I know love. Please be ok John. We love you John Anthony." Wade stated as they looked down at their broken butterfly...Randy wondered just how long Wade and Phil knew each other. They looked and acted like lovers long ago...

~)(~

Somewhere inside of John, he was still listening to them. He wanted to continue staying in the darkness where he was, nothing could hurt him there.

No one could touch him and bring him anymore pain. Most of his life had been pain...but then there were three pieces of heaven standing around him.

However he felt the need to keep himself safe and hidden in the darkness.

He just didn't have it in him to come back...The Dark Butterfly's wings had been restrained...

~)~(~

"One of your dancers was hurt tonight. Did you know that?" Hunter asked as he sat at Glenn's desk. Mark was sitting on the sofa. Glenn looked at Mark for confirmation but Mark didn't even know what the investigator was talking about. "No, we did not. Who are you talking about?" Mark asked standing up.

Hunter looked up at Mark, then over to Glenn. Both brothers were wearing black jeans and red with black t shirts. "That is why I am here and my partner Randy is not. He is with the dancer you call Dark Butterfly. The young man was beaten, raped and stabbed tonight by one of the men he was suppose to be servicing. Did you know that he was a male prostitute?" Hunter asked.

Mark leered down at Hunter and gave him a grave look. "Yes we know everything about the men we hire. The kid has had a tough life and needed the extra money. We don't control everything they do though so if they get hurt it is on their own repulse." Mark stated. "Mark, I'm going to call Paul and send him over to the hospital, we need to keep John safe as well." Glenn suggested and Mark agreed.

Hunter nodded his head in agreement and looked over to Glenn. He knew the bouncer they were talking about, not personally but through reputation. "So what I have to tell you was just found out earlier tonight. Do you know of an Alberto Del Rio?" Hunter asked.

Mark grumbled and walked over to his own desk. He pulled out a chair and sat down. "Yes we know him very well. We took Evan in off the streets from him and bought The Midnight Seduction out from under his nose. I guess you could call it a hostel take over. Why?" Glenn asked. He hated Alberto Del Rio for all the horrible things he had done to Evan and Cody.

"Seems as though he might be out for revenge on your club. Do you have a dancer here by the name of Cody Runnels?" Hunter asked. "Yes, he was one of the dancers who was shot. He was injured in his back, the shot ricocheted off of a table and went into his back. He is making a quick recovery though. We currently have him in hiding for his safety, recovery and protection." Mark explained. "Well that is a good thing because our sources claim there is another dancer he is after a one, Evan Bourne?" Hunter stated.

Glenn gasped, he looked at his brother. "Where is Evan?" Glenn asked, he had not seen Evan since earlier that morning. "He was with Chris Jericho, they were going shopping for some new outfits for the clubs reopening. Call him Glenn please, and get them back here right away. We have to keep our little one safe." Mark stated as his worry began to grow.

Glenn picked up his phone on the desk right away and called Evan. The young man answered only after two rings. He knew too or he would be punished. Evan loved the brothers and would never disobey them. Mark smiled when Glenn said they were only three blocks away and would be at the club in mere minutes.

"Mr.." "Just call me Hunter please." Hunter stopped Mark before his last name could be said. "Hunter, please let us know about John's condition, Have Randy call us when he finds out any change, but we need to ask you to leave. We don't want to worry our little one." Mark stated. He hated what happened to John and wished now he never allowed the young man to go into his clients unprotected. Maybe if they had done background checks on John's clients they could have prevented what had happened to him

Hunter nodded in understanding and stood up to leave. "Curt has yet to confess, he has only been known to hang around a group with ties to Alberto, but that is all we have you might want to up your security when you reopen." Hunter suggested. The brothers nodded, Mark had already set up interviews for just that purpose. Two men, a couple of brothers named Ryback and Bill Goldberg, were highly recommended and they would be interviewed first thing the next day.

"That you we appreciate your time. Give Randy our best and we will call and be checking up on John." Glenn stated. Hunter shook both mens hands and left the office. He was going to check up on a few things and then go back to the hospital and try to get randy away from John long enough for the younger man to get some rest. Little did he know just how hard that would be.

On his way out he passed two men just walking in. He wanted to warn the young one, he could tell by the mans looks his name was Evan Bourne. Hunter had photos of all the dancers. He left the two men in the office to do the warning though, he really wanted to get back to his friend.

"Hello Mark, Glenn. Is everything alright?" Evan asked as he walked into the office. Chris had left to put the costumes away. Evan couldn't tell what was going on by the sound of Glenn's voice if coming back to the club would be a good or bad thing. All he was told was to stop what he was doing and get back right away.

"Everything is fine little one. Did you have a good time?" Glenn asked. "Glenn, he needs to know the truth." Mark scolded his brother. Evan needed to know who to look for just in case he was approached by the Mexican. "Evan sit down please." Mark stated and pointed over to the sofa.

Evan tried not to get nervous by how the two brothers were acting. After all he had been put through in his past Evan became worried and jumpy easily. He walked over to the sofa and sat down. Mark stood up from his desk and walked over to Evan, he sat down beside of Evan and laid his hand on Evan's bouncing knee. "It will be ok. We will protect you but we have news that the man behind the shooting is possibly Del Rio." Mark spoke gently.

"What? No! I th...thought he ..he...he went b...ack to San Luis Potosí?" Evan stammered. The young man feared Alberto from the abuse he received from him it had been enough to scar the young man for life. "We are not sure where he is at but we are trying to find him. That is why we called you to come back. We need to keep you safe Evy." Glenn said. Evan began to tremble harshly.

Glenn stood up and walked over to the sofa. He sat down on the other side of Evan and took the smaller man into his arms. "It will be ok. We're here to keep you safe." Mark said and took Evan by his face. He placed a gentle kiss to the smaller mans lips. Evan kissed Mark back with thanks. He felt so protected in the arms of the brothers, but Alberto scared him so.

Glenn could see the young man tremble and knew what it would take to calm the man down. Glenn reached over and placed his hand over Evan's covered bulge. Evan moaned into Mark's kiss and pushed up into Glenn's hand. Mark took his hand and began unfastening Evan's blue jeans. Evan still trembled but he was calming.

Evan smiled as the two brothers undressed him. He loved how the men knew what he needed to remain calm. "Come little one. Let's go into the back bedroom." Mark said. He stood up and took a naked Evan into his arms bridal style. Glenn held the door open to the room and followed Mark and Evan into it.

The room was a small cozy one with a king sized bed, table and small sofa. the brothers used the room if there was a late night at the club or if one of their dancers became ill and needed to lay down. Other than that the room was always off-limits and if the door was closed everyone knew not to go in.

"Please Taker?" Evan asked. Mark smiled knowing what their little vixen wanted. Mark removed his own clothes and Glenn walked over to the table. He picked a two pair of handcuffs and walked over to Evan. Evan smiled and nodded his head.

Glenn smiled, he took the handcuffs and cuffed Evan's wrists to the bed. Evan thrust around on the bed in wanton lust. "Calm little one." Mark said as he climbed on the bed. He knew he was much larger than Evan but also knew Evan would beg for his cock if he didn't go ahead and let the man feast on it.

As gently as he could Mark straddled Evan's shoulders, sitting down on the smaller mans upper chest, he brought the head of his cock to Evan's smiling lips. Evan stuck his tongue out to taste Mark's slit. He loved the taste of the liquid pooled there. "May I have some more please?" Evan asked, he looked over at Glenn when he said this.

Glenn nodded and smiled. He removed his pants, shirt and socks. Glenn rarely wore shoes at the office so none were needed to remove. Mark smiled at his brother seeing that the man went commando. "Always ready are you brother?" Mark chuckled. "You know it." Glenn responded and began to rub his shaft with his hand.

Evan licked his lips. He moved and took Mark's mushroom head in his mouth. Glenn rolled his eyes knowing Evan could be so impatient at times. Glenn joined his brother and Evan on the bed, he was on his knees beside of Evan with his cock level to Evan's face. Evan removed his mouth from Mark and wasted no time in taking Glenn's plump shaft into his mouth.

Mark took his hand and rubbed Evan on top of his head like a puppy. "That's it little one. Take my brothers cock into your hot mouth. You are doing such a wonderful job, that's it, suck it baby." Mark cooed. Evan thrived inside, he loved hearing the praises from the men above him. The thoughts of Alberto Del Rio began to fade from his mind.

"Yes such a wond, ah, all the way Evan. I want to feel my cock in your throat. So good. Such a good boy. Suck it little one." Glenn said as Evan continued to suck on the plump head. He pushed forward and took Glenn's cock all the way down his throat. Mark smiled seeing Evan's throat plump out from the cock inside.

"God that looks so fucking hot. I can see your throat bulge from my brothers cock in your mouth." Mark stated. He couldn't help but grab his own cock and begin a slow thrusting into his hand. Evan looked at Mark with wonder in his eyes as Mark removed his hand.

"Mmmmnn" Evan moaned and slurped around Glenn's cock, he was lost in a heavenly lust. "I'm going to cum little one, can you take me?" Glenn asked as his balls tightened and he felt the familiar rising. Evan smiled and nodded his head the best he could. Glenn pulled out and pushed back in feeding Evan his full girth. "Here baby, take it all now. Mark hold his head for me." Glenn said. Mark held Evan's head in place as Glenn fucked the smaller mans mouth. Glenn cried out as he came in Evan's mouth. Evan eagerly drank all the fluid and was immediately calmed, yet the young one still held a slight shiver.

Mark knew what it would take though to truly calm the young man below. "Prep Evan?" Mark asked. "Yes please." Evan replied, he removed his hand from Mark's shaft and spread his legs wider for Glenn's fingers. Glenn removed some lube and took his fingers to Evan's puckered entrance. Evan bit his lower lip as a finger went in. Mark took Evan's hard cock into his hand. "Pain baby? Yes or no?" Mark asked. "Yes please." Evan softly replied.

Mark pulled on Evan's cock hard and twisted it at the end. Evan cried out in pained pleasure. "AAHH More!" Evan begged. Mark removed his hand and smacked Evan's balls with it. The young man pulled his arms, the cuffs gracing his skin in an angry red marks.

"More! Ahh fells so goooo!" Evan stopped talking as Mark slapped his balls harder and Glenn pushed in two fat fingers at once. For a small man Evan loved the pain mixed with sex. He thrived on it, when it was in a loving environment and right now it was. "He is ready brother, I scissored his hole out for you." Glenn said as he pulled his fingers from Evan's relaxed pucker. It was Mark's turn to top Evan, Glenn topped last night.

"Good" Mark replied, he placed himself in between Evan's legs and raised them on his shoulders. Evan cried out in a mixture of pain and joy as Mark pushed past the tight muscle ring all the way into Evan, balls deep. Mark thrust his amazing cock into the young mans tight ass. He loved filing Evan up just the way the young man needed.

Glenn smiled and took Evan's cock into his hand. "Would you?" Glenn asked and licked his lips. "OH YES!" Evan exclaimed in an excited high pitch tone. Glenn smiled and bent down. He took Evan's cock into his mouth and began sucking it. "Fuck! Feels amazing! Love you Glenn, Love you Mark." Evan spoke and meant every last word of it.

"We love you too, little one." Mark replied as he continued to fuck Evan's hot channel. Glenn fondled Evan's reddened balls. They were red from the slaps from Mark's hand. Mark took his hand and wiped away the tears of love that had fallen from Evan's eyes.

Glenn sucked on Evan's cock as if it were his only mission in life and the young man was getting close to cumming. "Go ahead Evy release. He is ready isn't he Glenn?" Mark asked. Glenn hummed around Evan's shaft in response and that was all it took to send the young man with chocolate eyes over the brink and his cum down Glenn's throat.

"Yes baby cum for my brother, let him drink your seed." Mark encouraged. Evan's cock twitched and jumped as all the hot cum went down Glenn's wanting throat. Glenn released Evan's cock with a slurp and a pop. Mark pulled out and rammed back into Evan hard. On the third pounding he released his own orgasm deep into their little one. The smaller man flew as he was filled with his lovers essence.

Mark pulled his satisfied cock from Evan's hole and laid down beside of him. Glenn took the key and uncuffed the young man, who instantly wrapped his arms around him. Glenn climbed onto the bed and took Evan into his arms. All three men fell into an embrace together. Evan laid in the arms of the brothers. Safe, happy and loved...

~(~)~

Safe...being in the darkness kept him safe.

Happy...felt so far away.

Loved...fear held that back.

Was the butterfly truly broken? Would John wake up and except the love of the three men around him?

Wade, Randy and Phil sat in silence in the hospital room and awaited the return of their...Dark Butterfly...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	24. Punishments and Doing the right thing?

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING also to my new Fave and follower's and to: ** waldron82, nexus angel, LadyDragonsblood, TheBlackerTheBerry, Bluestar711, takers dark lover, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, ShippingEverything, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, JadeRose1, Cenaholic and JadeFlynn **for reviewing chapter 23!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~)~  
**

"What in the hell! Why did you three leave him there!" Dave growled at the three men who were siting in front of him. Dave was distraught over the death of his elder lover. Ric and Dave had been together for years. Even when Dave was married to Shawn, they had been lovers.

"Sir, he said he was fine and that you would be there with him soon. He wanted us to go." Dean tried to explain. "William! Get in here now!" Dave yelled to a closed door. He walked over to Dean and wrapped his thick hand around Dean's neck.

"Stand the hell up!" Dave barked. Dean stood up the best he could with Dave's hand wrapped around his throat. "Yes boss?" William Regal asked as he walked in the room, the tall Englishman was currently busy with Ric Flair's funeral arrangements. Dave continued looking at Dean.

"All you had to do was have my step son ready and prepped for me!" Dave exclaimed. "We did sir. We did everything to John, that Mr. Flair told us to do to him. Then Mr. Flair told us to leave." Seth spoke up, he was frightened for his lover, both him and Roman were. Him, Dean and Roman had been in a loving relationship since high school. They were only with Dave for the money they all desperately needed, so they could pay for collage and their futures. They were not much older than the one they harmed.

They hated what they had been forced to do but all three men could see no other way around it. Dean had been the one to hold both Roman and Seth after what they had done to the young man they had raped. Seth now looked up with frightened scared eyes, he saw the red fire anger in Dave's eyes and knew something bad was about to happen to his lover.

"Who gave the order for you to leave?" Dave raged. "Ric sir, he told me to take Seth and Roman and go home." Dean explained. "Who gave the order to _LEAVE_?" Dave demanded. "I did sir. Ric told me we could go and I went and got Roman and Seth and we left." Dean explained again.

"William, take this piece of shit down into the locked room beyond the basement. The one on the left. I want him stripped, chained up and beaten by the time I get down there. Have Langston go with you, I want Dean strapped for the next two hours, front and back, leave no skin untouched. Time to learn a lesson son. Next time I send you out to do something you better run _ALL_ decisions by me! Do you understand?" Dave asked as he gripped his hand around Dean's neck tighter.

"Ye yes sir" Dean croaked out. Dave pushed Dean into the arms of William Regal. William Regal was one of Dave's enforcers and sometime bed mate. Roman and Seth held hands and fought tears as they watched their lover and best friend being dragged away from them. They knew the next time they saw Dean, the young man would not look the same.

Langston was big, ruthless and relentless, the man showed no emotion and he could care less about people, all he was there for was to follow orders and do Dave Batista's bidding. He was Dave's toughest enforcer and darkest lover.

Dave walked over to Seth and Roman as William led Dean out of the room. "Now, you know the two of you will be punished as well for following the order, both of you should have questioned Dean and you did not. I know you are my newest enforcers but you must learn, Separate now." Dave ordered as he looked down at the intertwined hands of the lovers.

Roman looked down at their hands and watched as they removed them from one anothers comforting touch. He had to find a way out and get Seth and Dean away from Dave, he was frightened of what the angry man was going to do next, or what worse he would do if they fucked up again. They were young and it was only normal that they would make some mistakes along the way. When they got into Dave's compound they never knew just how hard it would be to get out.

Dave unfastened the belt on his pants and pulled it out from the straps. The belt was thick black leather and had holes all through it. Metal rings lined the holes. "Stand up Seth and remove your shirt." Dave ordered. Seth looked at Roman and stood up. The look in his lovers eyes hurt him dearly. Neither one of them wanted to watch as the other one was hurt.

Seth removed his shirt and awaited Dave's next order. "Stand up Roman." Dave said. Roman looked at Dave not knowing what the man had planned. "I said stand the hell up!" Dave barked. Roman stood up and faced Dave. "Seth go to the side of the couch and bend over.

Seth did as he was told without hesitation, he didn't want Roman to be hurt. He walked over to the side of the leather bound sofa. He bent over and placed his hands on the armrest. "Scoot your legs back. I want you good and stretched out." Dave explained. Roman frowned as he watched Seth do as he was told. Seth's arms were fully stretched forward and his back was a stiff straight board.

Dave looked Roman in his eyes and held out his hand that the belt lay in. "Take it Roman." Dave said and held the belt out to the young man. Roman gasped and tears of anger came to his eyes. "No!" Roman defied the bigger man. Dave slapped Roman on his face with an opened palm.

"Roman, it's ok. just do it." Seth pleaded, he didn't want Dave to hurt Roman any worse than he probably already had planned. "A broom was used on John right? Just like I told you too?" Dave asked. Roman felt the bile rise in his throat at the reminder again, like many times before since. That had been the hardest part of the gang rape for him was watching the wooden handle slide in and out of John's bleeding hole as the young man screamed for them to stop.

"Right?" Dave asked again. "Yes sir." Roman said trying to hold back the bile that had rose to his mouth. "Then if you do not take this belt and whip Seth with it I will have Mason bring me a broom in here and I will use it on Sethy pooh here." Dave stated.

Seth's eyes bulged at what he had heard and he shook his head no, he was about to plead for Roman to do what Dave said, when Roman held out his hand and Dave laid the thick leather belt into it. Roman made the walk over to his lover with tears in his eyes.

Seth gave his baby a half smile then hung his head low. Roman stood beside of Seth and looked at the belt in his hand. He knew the belt was going to rip Seth's skin open. "Mason! Go get me the damn broom from the closet!" Dave barked. Dave walked over to Seth and stood behind him. He reached around Seth and began to unbutton the young mans jeans.

"Stop NO! Please wait, I will do it!" Roman begged. Dave stood back up and smiled. Roman rared back and strapped Seth on his back. Seth gasped from the pain of the first hit. Sadly fifteen more were to come. Tears feel from both of the lovers eyes. Dave motioned Mason out of the room when the big man appeared with the wooden broom.

Dave stood back and opened his pants, he began to pleasure himself as he watched Roman beat his lover. Dave knew the three man were lovers and would take pleasure in their pain. He jacked his cock off hard and fast. He fed off the pain of others and soon he was cumming in his hand. He walked over to Roman who had just laid the last lash onto Seth's bleeding skin. "Open your mouth and fucking clean me off." Dave barked. Already feeling defeated from hurting his lover, Roman did as he was told and licked the thick white sperm from Dave's large hand.

A man with long sandy blonde hair wiped his tears from his eyes and removed his hand from his pocket. He had seen and heard everything. He turned to leave, he was going to visit his son...

~)(~

"You are sure everything came back normal?" Wade asked the doctor for the third time that day. Dr. Josh Mathews sighed as he walked over to John and checked the man vitals one more time. "Yes sir just like before. There is no medical reason that Mr. Batista should not be waking up." the young doctor replied.

This was the first time Wade and Phil had heard John's last name. They loved the young man and always wondered why he would hide his last name from them. "It's Cena!" Randy growled. "Well sir we have on our records Batista." Josh explained.

"I want a second opinion on his health. I will fly a specialist in, money is not a object, I have plenty." Wade boasted. Randy rolled his eyes at the way the Brit was acting. "Do as you wish, but it won't change anything. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on him." Dr. Mathews replied and walked away.

Phil watched as the doctor walked out of the room. "What was that about?" Phil asked. "What?" came the deep English accent. Phil turned to look at Randy. "About Antony's last name? I'm confused." Phil said. Randy sighed, he would explain it the best he could but if Wade and Phil wanted to know more they would just have to wait for John to wake up so he can tell them about Dave himself.

"How can I put this. Legally John has to go by Batista. That his is stepfather's name, the..." Randy felt the anger rise from everything John had been through, he had to pause for a moment and take a deep breath before he could continue.

"He was born Cena, it was his moms last name name and when his dad Shawn Michaels remarried to a Dave Batista, Dave adopted John and they changed his last name and added the name Felix to it. John went from 'John Anthony Cena' to 'John Felix Anthony Batista', he hates that name." Randy sighed.

"Ok so why does he use the name Felix when he...? Oh OH!" Phil's eyes bulged, he had put two and two together. He knew in his heart that Dave was the reason John turned tricks and lived on the streets when he found him. Wade's eyes grew wet from his tears, he had the same feeling and thoughts Phil did. The look on Randy's sad face was all the answer they needed.

"We are here baby butterfly, John. Please wake up. you are safe, wanted and most of all loved." Phil said as he leaned over and kissed John's lips for the first time...

John's fingers twitched as Randy laid his hand in his. Phil took hold of John's other hand and felt John's palm tighten. Wade touched John's forehead and John's eyelids moved.

"That's it Butterfly, come back to us. We love you very much." Wade cooed.

Randy was silent but held a smile as John's baby blue eyes opened.

John looked around at the three men, his eyes still trying to focus.

"R Ra Ralph." John whispered. Randy, Wade and Phil all three looked at each other. Who in the hell was Ralph?...

~)~(~

Shawn turned away from the loving scene. He had watched his son from the hospital room door. None of the men in there saw him as he wiped his tears away when his son woke up. He knew he needed to protect his son from the man he once loved. Being drug free and sober left him feeling stronger than in the past. That and the new treatment he was on was slowly saving his life. Shawn felt better and stronger with every passing day.

Hearing what Dave had done to his son and seeing what happened in that room with Dean, Seth and Roman. Shawn knew Dave would never change. He had no choice but to do what he was about to do. He walked down the hall and pulled out his cellphone.

Hunter however had seen the man and was going to let Randy know at a later time. He watched as the man made the call and smiled at him. Hunter knew from his work that the man before him was John's father.

The phone call had made him smile. Shawn was doing the right thing and was helping his son. The phone call had said so. Shawn had told the person on the other end that it was about time he helped his son instead of bring harm to him. The man had vowed over the phone to set the wrong things right.

Hunter however thought the handsome man was talking to the police. Little did he know Shawn was talking to a man just as bad, if not more ruthless than Dave himself...

~)~(~

John Bradshaw Layfield smiled as he ended the call. He knew Dave wasn't dead but with Dave's connections the man could not be found.

Well now he knew where the man was and before too long that man would meet his maker...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	25. To love and protect

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING also to my new Fave and follower's and to: **JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, JadeFlynn, waldron82, nexus angel, takers dark lover, CenaRKO1986, LadyDragonsblood, ShippingEverything and Blazing Glory **for reviewing chapter 24!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~)~**

"About damn time Alberto!" Curt Hawkins yelled. He was just released from police custody and was angry that he was in there for so long, he knew Alberto had the means to get him out sooner.

Alberto turned and gave his worker a grave look. "I was siting in that damn cell long enough!" Curt continued to rant. His ranting stopped abruptly with an angry, heavy slap to his face. Alberto Del Rio was not a man you can freely voice your opinion to. Not unless you were his puppy Ricardo Rodriguez.

Ricardo who was standing beside of Alberto placed his hand on the older mans shoulder. "Please be calm. I wish not for a scene." Ricardo asked. He was a gentle soul and hated confrontations. Ricardo was a people pleaser, he wanted everyone to be happy and get along. Well that was how he appeared to the outside world.

Alberto looked at his lover and smiled. "Sí bebé, Te amo" Alberto stated. "I love you to nena" Ricardo replied. Ricardo walked up to Curt and whispered something in his ear.

Alberto wondered what it was because Curt's face turned pale white and the long-haired man looked as he would vomit.

"Bebé, every thing alright amor?" Alberto asked. Ricardo leaned in and kissed his lover deeply. "Yes Berty. Everything is fine. Just salving a problem. Now let's get you home. It has been a long day." Ricardo said. Alberto smiled and walked toward his Mastretta MXT.

Alberto opened the door for his lover. Ricardo climbed in and buckled up. He made sure Alberto was safely tucked behind the thick strong strap of the safety device, before starting the sports car.

Alberto smiled as Ricardo started the car. Ricardo reached over and took his lovers hand, his other hand was on the steering wheel. He felt lucky to have such a gentle soul as his own. Alberto was the light, no one knew that Ricardo was the dark.

Curt had climbed into the back seat. He watched the lovers as they began to drive away from the police station. Something within him began to scream terror. He knew that his life on earth would be over soon.

That Ricardo would remove him from the face of the earth. The deadly man had already told him so.

Curt began to pray for his life and for forgiveness for all of the crimes he had committed for Ricardo Rodriguez. Monster and Mob boss...

~)~(~

John blinked and cleared his eyes he looked around and then into the eyes of the three men he had felt a connection with. He wondered what would happen now? He continued to look between the three men, from Randy who stood to his right, to Wade then to Phil.

He wondered for only a brief moment what the three men thought about one another. They didn't seem to hate each other.

Actually Wade and Phil seemed to be close. John couldn't help but notice how near Wade and Phil were standing beside of one another, they were both smiling at him as they stood to the left of him. His mind swayed to the fact that all three men in the room had declared their love for him.

"Ralph" John whispered as he looked around at the three men. The name of his newly found friend was all he could say. He was worried about his furry friend and it took his mind off the fact that the three men were now in the same room together. He wondered if they would love each other as well.

Randy looked down at John and grasped John's hand tightly. "Who is Ralph, John?" He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. Wade and Phil was enough for Randy, he didn't think he could handle having another person being in love with John.

John turned his face away from Randy. "Hi." John said as he looked at Phil and Wade. Both men smiled at John, just happy to have him awake. "John? You said Ralph. Who is this Ralph?" Randy asked.

John looked into Randy's lost concerned eyes. "Hi" John spoke softly. Randy looked into John's baby blue eyes and smiled. The rest of the room faded into a deep beautiful ocean, were they were alone with just seagulls, sand, and beaches. Time was theirs for just one second.

"Randy, I want to go home. I need to check on Ralph." John said. Wade reached and took his hand. "Wade, Phil, I want to go home." John repeated. "Is Ralph a pet? Anthony?" Phil asked. John yawned and nodded his head. There was a light chuckle that filled the room, from the three men. John wondered what was so funny.

"Sorry love but the doctors want to keep you for a few days. You had a very close call. We almost lost you." Wade spoke with love. John could see just how upset the three men were by the thought that he had almost left them.

"We love you John, we want you to get better." Randy said. He knew that if he wanted a life with John he would have to except Wade and Phil being a part of it.

"We, you all three still want me?" John asked. John looked at the three men and saw the love. He felt it radiating from them. John sighed, he knew that Dave was behind what happened to him and he didn't want him coming after the men he cared about.

John shook his head. "Please go. I don't want you here. None of you. I can't fuck you anymore so please go." John said, he had to close his eyes when he said it. He didn't want to see the pain on the men faces. Wade and Phil were confused by John's change in demeanor.

"Anthony. We love you. Wade, Randy and I are not here to have sex with you. We truly care about you. We know about your past and that your step dad was an evil man and all about your father. We just want to love you." Phil spoke honestly. He thought the reason John was holding back from truly loving them was because of his past and in a way it was.

John opened his eyes to find Randy's. "You told them everything about me? Why would you do that? It wasn't for you to tell" John asked in a sad, angry voice.

Randy could only nod his head, he knew now he had fucked up. His fear of losing John beginning to grow. He just hoped John would forgive him in time. "John I'm sorry..." Randy began. "LEAVE! All of you go! I don't want or need your fucking pity!" John screamed.

The monitors alarms went off and nurses ran in. They pushed Wade, Randy and Phil out of the room. Just as John began to fade away...

~)~(~

"I knew that son of a bitch was not fucking dead!" JBL exclaimed in anger. Someone was trying to buy up some new turf and he thought it smelled of the rat he thought had he had taken out a year ago. He blamed the fact that Dave was still alive and he would take care of them later.

Shawn took a step back in fear. "You knew all along that, that man was alive?" John Layfield asked. "Yes. Dave told me if I kept his secret that he was not dead, he would leave my son alone. I couldn't tell you because he would have continued to hurt John. John thinks, well thought his nightmare was behind him. He thought Dave was dead and buried." Shawn explained to the man he hoped would help him keep Dave away from his son and in a permanent way.

"So you still belong to him?" John asked. "Not legally no, the man I married is declared dead so no. I'm no longer married to him, I am legally a widow. I even took my name back. I only married Dave to keep John from being killed like, like my Danny was." Shawn explained sadly.

John looked at Shawn and licked his lips. "So you are a free man? I tell you what. I will take Dave out for good, with the element of surprise he wont even know what is coming, but you must give me something in return." JBL said. Shawn didn't need to ask John what he wanted. He could tell by the look in the other mans eyes what that would entail.

Shawn lowered his head as tears filled his eyes. He began removing his clothing. He would do anything to protect his son...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	26. Free falling

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING also to my new Fave and follower's and to: **waldron82, CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, TheBlackerTheBerry, LadyDragonsblood, takers dark lover, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Xenarocks99, Blazing Glory, ShippingEverything, nexus angel and JadeFlynn** for reviewing chapter 25!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~)~**

"So you are a free man?" JBL asked the handsome Texan before him. Shawn nodded his head and then realized what was about to happen. "I tell you what. I will take Dave out for good, with the element of surprise he won't even know what is coming, but you must give me something in return." JBL said.

Shawn didn't need to ask John what he wanted. He could tell by the look in the other mans eyes what that would entail.

Shawn lowered his head as tears filled his tired eyes. He began removing his clothing, by lifting up his shirt. He would do anything to protect his son. "How. How do you want me?" Shawn asked as the tears welled up in his eyes.

He hated the feeling of being used, but he would do anything for his son. Shawn had already lost so much thanks to his addiction, he refused to lose anything else. Even if his son would never know the sacrifice he was about to make.

Dave always left Shawn feeling like a piece of broken trash. Now being with this other man he felt the same, used. Tears fell from his eyes. He knew his son was selling himself and now he almost knew what John went through everyday.

Shawn knew though that John was doing it to eat and a way to find love. Love he should have gave him as a child, instead all he gave John was loss and abuse.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Come into my bedroom and remove your clothes. I have a few toys I like to use. I will use you and then save your son. If you put on a good show for me I will even pay for him to go to college." JBL explained.

"You would do that for him? You don't even know him." Shawn explained. "Come, I know you. I have known you for years. One drugged night I fucked you. Dave was there, he watched the entire thing. I wanted to take you away from him but knew I would have to kill him first. After I thought he was dead, I left you on the steps of that hospital to get better. I'm the one who paid for your rehab, so see, I'm not all bad." JBL stated.

"That was you?" Shawn asked. He only remembered bits an pieces of his recovery from the drugs. He knew he was damaged inside for being raped by Dave and other men. He never even knew their names.

Being sober made things so much worse at the thought of submitting to another man, but he would do this for John.

"Yes it was, come. I will be gentle at times." JBL said as he reached out his hand. Shawn took the hand of the man who would use him for the next six hours. JBL led Shawn into a room It looked like a normal bedroom with softly painted walls. Only differences was two looped metal bolts that came out of the wall attached behind the head of the bed. There was no head-board just a mattress and box springs.

"Undress for me. I want you to take off your clothes slowly. I want us to take our time." JBL stated as he walked Shawn over to the bed. He walked over to a chair and sat down he was going to enjoy his treat. JBL knew Shawn was now drug free and he loved the fact that Shawn would remember everything he was about to do to him.

"First your shirt." Layfield commanded. Shawn unbuttoned his shirt slowly and removed it. The shirt fell to the floor. "Remove your socks and shoes then your pants." JBL watched as Shawn did as he was told. He stood with his head lowered, he was left in nothing but a tiny white lace thong.

JBL smirked, he knew Shawn wore it for Dave, Shawn was still in Dave's control he could tell. "Why are you still with him? I know you are. I can tell by the thong you are wearing." JBL asked.

"To know where he is at all times. I know no other way to keep John safe, but Dave got to him anyway. He lied to me. He sent three new enforcers and his older lover to hurt him and they did. My son is laying in the hospital with a gaping wound in his chest. Dave had him ganged raped. I thought I could trust Dave to keep his word, he always had been true in the past but something is changing in him." Shawn explained.

JBL looked at Shawn he knew the man must be desperate to save his son, Shawn was risking his very life to turn against Dave. "You are a very brave man to be here you know." JBL Stated. Shawn blinked back his fear. "I know but I don't have anyone else to turn to. If I don't do something he will take John away and I will never see him again. No one will. Dave will enslave him. Dave has always wanted one thing from my son. You stopped that from happening by taking him out before John could turn eighteen." Shawn said.

JBL looked at Shawn, for the first time he could feel the father come out in Shawn. "Remove your thong and turn around. Spread your ass cheeks for me so I can see what will be mine." JBL explained. Shawn nodded, doing as he was told, he lowered his head and slowly exposed his pucker to the man before him.

"You are a beautiful man. I look forward to feeling you on the inside. Lay down on the bed face first. I want your ass in the air. I have a toy I want to use on you." JBL explained. Shawn tried to stop his tummy from dropping but he couldn't help it. He climbed onto the bed laying on his stomach. He pushed his hips up from the bed so his ass was presented to JBL.

John looked at Shawn and smiled at the mans obedience. He removed his own clothes and walked over to a bedside table. He picked up a ten inch dildo. He grabbed some lube and oiled up the thick phallus. "This will hurt going in, but I'm not going to prep you. I just want to see this go inside you." Shawn heard the man explain. Tears filled his eyes as the toy was placed at his hole and was pushed on. "AHHUUNN!" came a scream of pain.

"Breathe through the pain. Your ass will adapt to it in a minute. Then I will fuck you good and hard with this." JBL explained to Shawn what was going to happen. He pulled out and pushed the dildo back in harder.

Shawn was in great pain but was grateful JBL was explaining to him what he was going to do to him because with Dave he never knew what was going to happen and that always made things worse and more painful.

Layfield took the dildo and pulled it out all the way only to push it back in hard and fast. Shawn couldn't help but to cry out in pain again. "Calm doll, You will get used to it." JBL encouraged, he gently rubbed Shawn on his lower back. "Here let me see if I can help you." JBL changed the angle of the dildo.

JBL could tell Shawn was feeling the dildo hit his prostate when Shawn's body jerked and Shawn let out a tiny moan of pleasure.

"Feel better? Yeah it does. Well enough of this. It's time for me now doll." JBL explained as he ripped the dildo out of Shawn and tossed it to the side. He grasped his cock and more lube. He didn't want the man beneath him to feel anymore pain. He knew how Shawn had suffered at the hands of Dave Batista.

Like a lover JBL pushed his cock into Shawn slowly, he leaned down and kissed Shawn's cheek, allowing Shawn's channel to adjust to his large girth. Shawn had his head turned to the left side hugging a pillow, a stray tear fell. "There now. Don't cry. I will take care of you and John. Together I will protect the both of you." JBL cooed as he began a gentle thrusting of his cock into Shawn.

Shawn nodded his head as he felt the mans cock push and pull in and out of him. Dave was never that gentle but yet he still felt frightened by the man of power that thrust inside of him. John Bradshaw Layfield had the power to protect his son but he was afraid the same thing that happen with Dave, would happen again with the other man.

Shawn wished to find love, he longed the warmth of a lover to feel cherished mentally not just physically. To feel safe and cared for in another's arms. Not just used for someones own sexual needs and desires. Shawn desired love.

JBL pulled his cock out and instructed Shawn to turn over. He wanted to see Shawn face when he came. "It's alright to get hard. You can feel pleasure. I want you to cum for me Shawn." JBL said as he waited for Shawn to do as he was told.

Shawn lay on his back now with his legs parted wide. He just wanted this humiliating act over with. It felt so wrong but he knew he had no choice. He needed to keep his son safe, he owed John so much.

"I I can't get hard. I'm sorry please don't hurt me." Shawn asked out of fear for himself. "That's all right, maybe next time." JBL said, he began to speed up his thrusts into Shawn. Shawn let his tears flow freely, he knew now he was trapped yet again. Love would never come for him. Love would never hold him, Love would always alluded him. Love was not in his future and would never be a part of his life.

JBL took his hand and gently wiped the tears away from the face of the man below. "It will be over soon and then you are free to go. I have not the heart to entrap you." John said as he came. He came deep within Shawn. He pulled out and let the man go. Something about Shawn and the way the man trembled and struggled beneath him stole his heart.

"free?" Shawn asked in a small voice. "Yes Shawn, you deserved to find love. I see you, the real you. I have not the heart to entrap you again. Find love Shawn." JBL explained. "But..John I .. he.." JBL touched Shawn's face as he pulled his cock from the man he had always wanted.

"I will keep my word. I will protect John from Dave. You too." JBL stated. He wished Shawn could be his, but he didn't have the heart to force the man back into a life of fake love.

Selflessly JBL let Shawn go, he hoped Shawn would find his...forever love...

_**Later that night...**_

"I shouldn't have told you. I should have just let well enough alone" Randy scolded himself. He, Phil and Wade were waiting out in the lobby area for the doctor to come in and tell them about John. It felt as if they had been waiting for hours for the doctor to come out.

Wade walked over and took Randy's hand, he done it without even thinking, it was like on instinct. Wade felt the need to calm him. Randy felt tiny little sparks go through his naked hand. Since the day he removed the gloves for John he had not worn them. He felt free to love the young man and was no longer afraid to feel or touch.

Randy looked up into the eyes of Wade. Randy felt as if he was at peace. A peace washed over him, but this frightened the gray eyed man.

Wade's body trembled at the way his body felt. He couldn't explain the high euphoric high he felt, it felt the same as touching John and Phil, he wondered what this meant. Was it possible to feel for three different men. Randy looked into Wade's eyes, his heart flipped. He pulled away though, his thoughts purely on only one man. Both men knew though that something had happened between them.

"Anthony, John will forgive you. I pray he is ok though. We will be here for him." Wade said. Phil nodded, he was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed Indian style. He stood up when a doctor came into the room.

Wade and Randy turned to the doctor. The look on his face was unreadable. The three men felt their hearts fall. They knew what the doctor was about to say was not good. "I'm sorry but..."

_**Same time...Dave's compound...**_

"Fuck that burns." Dean barked as Roman took the ointment and rubbed it over Dean's opened wounds. There was angry red seeping opened welts on the mans back. Roman leaned in and kissed his lover on the cheek. "I'm sorry but we have to get this on you. It will help you heal. We need to be strong if we are ever going to get away from Dave." Roman whispered. They had begun to plot on how to free themselves from the hell they never knew they would be a part of.

"I know." Dean replied. He and Seth were laying on the bed, their bleeding naked backs exposed to Roman. Roman was the only one who held no wounds and future scars. This is what Dave had planned, to scar the two men and leave one untouched. He wanted the injured two, to hate the others unblemished skin.

It wasn't working though, Dean and Seth were both grateful that their lovers body was left untouched and held no physical pain. "Hey come on Roman, you had no choice." Seth spoke of the look on Roman's wet face. Roman couldn't hide his tears and he did not care.

"I know" Roman replied as he put more ointment on Dean. Dean's body held the most welts. From head to toe and front and back. Dean's back and butt got the worse of the wounds.

"ROMAN" Dave barked from the door way. Roman jumped and stood up from the bed. He lowered his head out of a sign of respect for his boss. "Clothes off and get the fuck on the floor. I need to get off and I'm going to be doing that in your ass." Dave stated.

Dave had walked into the room wearing nothing but a robe. "May I finish first? They need this medicine." Roman asked. That was the wrong thing to do. Dave walked over to the bed and pulled Roman from it by grabbing Roman's long black hair.

Dave forced Roman to his knees and he opened his robe. "Open and get me wet." Dave ordered. Roman did what he was told to do. He parted his lips and opened his mouth. Dave pushed his cock deep inside of the younger mans throat.

Seth looked at Dean and pulled a knife out from under the pillow. It was now or never. They had to find a way out...

_**~(~)~  
**_

"But what? Please tell me my son is ok." Shawn spoke as he limped in the room. The three men turned to the man who appeared before them. "What are you doing here? John doesn't want you here." Randy barked.

"Randy, who is this?" Phil asked. Wade walked beside of Randy. The tattooed man looked like he wanted to kill the man with sandy long hair.

"John is my son. I have the right to know what has happened to him. Please doctor, is my son alright?" Shawn asked. "John will be fine. I'm sorry but he refuses to see anyone. He needs his rest and stress only makes it harder on him and will only hamper his recovery." the doctor explained.

"Can we stay here and wait until morning. I don't want to be away from my son." Shawn asked. The doctor watched as another man entered the room. Randy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Hunter. Hunter couldn't help but look at the handsome man before him.

"Randy, any change with John. Is he alright?" Hunter asked seeing the long faces. "Are you one of them too? Do you love my son?" Shawn asked. He could tell that all three men loved his son, he could feel the love in the room when they were all in the room with John.

"My name is Hunter. You are Shawn right?" Hunter asked. Shawn blushed at Hunter. He felt a pull to the man, one he couldn't explain. Randy looked at Hunter and rolled his eyes. He could see the signs all over his best friends face. Hunter was about to fall for John's dad and fall hard...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	27. Opened Hearts

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and a SPECIAL THANK YOU to: ** waldron82, JadeRose1, TheBlackerTheBerry, takers dark lover, LadyDragonsblood, nexus angel, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, ShippingEverything, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy and JadeFlynn **for reviewing chapter 26!**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~)~**

"My name is Hunter. You are Shawn right?" Hunter asked in a gentle tone. Shawn blushed at Hunter. He felt a pull to the man, one he couldn't explain. Hunter had relationships in the past as well but none of which held the pull he was feeling right then. He didn't know that Shawn felt that pull too.

Randy looked at Hunter and rolled his eyes. He could see the signs all over his best friends face. Hunter was about to fall for John's dad and fall hard. Randy cleared his throat and nudged Hunter hard in his side.

"No Hunt, this is the son of a bitch who sold his own son to Satan for fucking drugs." Randy barked. "Calm down Randy, I know all about Shawn's past and what he has done." Hunter replied. Shawn stood in stunned silence from what the other man had just said. Shame began to fill his heart, for the all the horrible things he had done.

"I I'm sorry for what I done, I was sick. I'm better now. I made mistakes in the past that I am not proud of. I really am trying to make up for that. I I slept..." Shawn's words trailed off. In his mind he knew the four men before him wouldn't understand or believe him anyway.

"Sorry!" Randy spat as he turned to face the older man. "You're sorry? There are not enough _Sorrys_ on the planet to make up for what you have done. Leave and never come back. John does not want to see you. Not now, not EVER!" Randy said. The tone of the Viper on full display.

Shawn took a step back from the malice of the angry man. Phil walked up and placed his hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy began to calm immediately. Randy became confused at this, but Hunter knew what was happening. He stood in awe of it. Phillip Brooks had tamed the viper and with just one touch.

Randy looked in Phil's eyes and knew then what was happening, his heart was growing for the other man. Randy looked from Wade to Phil and shook his head. Both men smiled at Randy and opened their hearts.

This was the beginning of how the three of them would end up in love with each other and with John.

Just a look and a touch opened hearts of three men...and fueled a younger mans soul.

John opened his eyes in a flash and with a warm smile. He felt a warmth come over him. A peaceful, warming calm. "I love you too guys." He whispered out into the empty room. He knew then in his heart all three men loved him. He _Felt_ it.

A sadness filled his heart. He hated that he would have to break their hearts.

Once he was healed back there he knew, he would have to go back to work and sell his body and this time a lot more than usual. Hospital bills were expensive, it would be his only way. He feared going back on stage, The midnight Seduction was scheduled to reopen in a few days.

Tears fell from his eyes as the warmth faded and the emptiness set in. He knew he had no choice but to have sex with strange men for money. He had to do it to survive...

~)~(~

**Days later...**

It had been a rough few days for the three young enforcers. Dave had seen Seth remove the knife from out under the pillow, he took Roman's head in his hands and twisted it tightly. He had threatened to break Roman's neck if they didn't bring the knife to him. Seth fearing for his lovers life sighed and did what he was told.

They would have to think of a better plan.

Roman was continuing to be abused sexually. Dave was more forceful than normal and no matter what the sexual act was, it left Roman bruised and bleeding. His mouth and throat were raw from all of the cock sucking and cum swallowing. His ass was literally on fire from the abuse it received.

Roman was sadly beginning to break, So much to the point that he was reluctant to allow Seth or Dean to hold him or be near him. The three men feared they were slowly drifting apart.

Dave sat by and watched this happen. This was what he had wanted all along. He wanted to break these three young man and he was succeeding. He thought if he broke them it would make them stronger.

Dave was currently sitting in the living area when he ordered Langston to go into the boy's room and bring them to him. Langston's smile was a mile wide. He loved watching his boss play and hoped to join in one day. Langston left the living area and walked to the wing of the compound that held the bedrooms.

Dean, Seth and Roman all had rooms of their own but none of them slept separately in them. They all three shared one bed in Seth's room. They were lucky so far that Dave had allowed this to happen. Truth be told if the big man wanted too, Dave could keep them apart and force them to stay in separate rooms. The men feared this they loved each other and wanted to be together at night. This way they could comfort one another through many terrific nightmares.

Lately it had been Roman having these nightmares. Dean only slightly as in the middle of his sleep he would always feel the sting of a leather strap hit his privates. Seth would wake to find Dean cupping his dick gently to protect it, this always broke his heart. Roman's nightmares would break him as well, Roman would wake in a cold sweat screaming for Dave to stop hurting him.

Roman was laying over on another bed. Dean had just sat down on the bed to check on him, when Langston thrust open the door. Seth immediately jumped up for the chair he had been sitting on and walked over to Roman's bed. He was done having Dave sexually abuse the man he loved.

"What in the hell do you want?" Seth asked through gritted teeth. "Mr. Batista wants you." Langston smiled and looked over at Roman when he said it. Roman instantly curled up into a ball. Dean looked down at Roman as the young man began to mumble and tremble, Dean knew Roman had reached his end, the young man could no longer take the abuse.

"Well he can't fuckin have him!" Seth bit and stood between Langston and the bed. Dean looked over to Seth and stood up. Poor Roman continued to tremble.

Langston walked up to Seth and placed hands. Seth tried to remain strong as he stood up to the bigger man. "Look the boss man wants you. All of you. I'm just doing what I am told. You have five minutes to get to him." Langston explained pushing Seth then walking away.

Seth turned and looked down at Roman with a broken heart. It felt as if they were about to take their love to the slaughter. Dean looked at Seth he knew what the man was feeling. "Roman..." Dean began, he hated what they had to do.

"I know, I have to get up and go get fu...I don't want to do this anymore." Roman whispered. "We will find a way out. Look I've heard about this JBL, maybe we could get free and talk to him somehow." Dean whispered so no one would hear.

"I hope so Dean, we have to get out of here before it get's only worse." Seth said. Roman began to mumble and tremble as he sat up on the bed. He hurt so badly, he allowed tears to fall. Dean and Seth both helped the hurting young man up. Roman had finally let them comfort him he needed to feel their arms around him.

Dean and Seth placed a gentle kiss to Roman's cheek, each kissing his tears away. "You can do this, be strong. Put up your Shield." Dean encouraged. Roman knew what the older one meant. He closed his eyes and moments later the Shield was up, No one could touch him inside the Shield.

The three man walked down the wing and into the living area where Dave Batista stood. "About time men. You know I don't like to be kept waiting." Dave barked. "With all due respect sir, It has only been four minutes since Langston left the room." Dean stated.

Dave was taken aback by Dean's brashness but he loved how the man was keeping his backbone. "What can we do for you sir." Seth asked.

"My son, I want him here. Ric had his fun and now it's time for mine. John is still in the hospital. I don't care how you do it but I want his taken and brought back here. You have 48 hours to get this done or I will force you to split apart. Roman will become my permanent lover. Langston will get Seth's tight ass forever and Dean you will be Williams bitch. Get it done men or you three will never be allowed to be together again. Easy in, no way out." Dave stated coldly.

The three men watched as Dave walked away. Tears filled their eyes, they didn't want to have to bring John to Dave. They had already hurt the young man so much. But they had no choice, they loved each other and never wanted to be apart.

They walked back to their room and made a plan. One to bring John home to his daddy...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	28. Four lives made whole

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and a SPECIAL THANK YOU to: **JadeFlynn, waldron82, jenimik, TheBlackerTheBerry, LadyDragonsblood, JadeRose1, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, takers dark lover, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, nexus angel, Blazing Glory and ShippingEverything **for reviewing chapter 27! You all mean the world to me! :)  
**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~)~**

"Hey" whispered a very tired Phil. "Hey yourself. I wish he would let us see him. I'm worried about him Phil." Wade spoke softly. They were both currently standing outside of John's room. The door was closed and they couldn't see in. Both men just felt the need to feel closer to the young teenager they loved so much.

Wade handed Phil his cup of black coffee. Phil normally was a cream and sugar guy but as the days wore on his coffee got stronger. So did his need to drink generous amounts of Pepsi. Randy quietly walked over to the two men. "Hey, maybe we should go home and try to get some real sleep. Maybe we should see if we can get along in a more intimate environment." Randy suggested.

He knew that if the three of them were going to have any kind of relationship together with John they would need to explore and get to know each other better and on a more personal, sexual basis. Wade looked at Randy and licked his lips. He truly did wonder what it would be like to have Randy's lips wrapped around his cock. Phil as well.

"I agree, but I don't want us to leave John alone so we can 'explore'." Wade explained. Phil nodded his head and walked up closer to Randy. He wanted to experiment and see where this led. He handed Wade his cup of coffee and took Randy's face into his hands. He gently leaned in and slowly pressed his lips to Randy's.

Instant sparkles and stars danced on the lips of both men. Wade stood in awe as he was instantly becoming hard just as the kiss deepened. Phil never the dominate one, parted his lips as Randy took the kiss and made it his own.

Randy smiled as the kiss ended, Phil released Randy's face and looked over to Wade with a big smile on his face. Wade could tell by the look on Phil's face that the man had his heart taken by the tattooed man. He smiled back and hoped that he would share in the same with the man who held viper like eyes.

Randy caught his breath and some how sensed what the sexy Englishman was thinking. Phil took the cup of coffee from Wade's hand as Randy snaked his way up to him. Wade's breath caught deep as his lips were claimed by the full ones of the viper.

Randy delved his tongue in, wasting to time in claiming his dominance over the handsome ravenette. Wade fell in awe of the taste that was Randy. Like minty spice filled his mouth and went straight down to his cock. Wade pushed his crotch forward and Phil's mouth fell agape at the sight before him.

He spoke no words though, he just watched as the sparks flew from both men. The kiss ended and Wade stood in awe of the Viper affect, he had to adjust himself. "Well men, it's your turn." Randy winked. Wade and Phil looked into each others eyes, a moment paused before the world stood still.

The kiss they shared was just as real as anything. They knew at this point all of them belong together. Now they just needed to make John see this. The kiss ended and the three men looked at the door to the room that held their beloved.

"I think it's time. We need to see him. I have to see him. I miss him so much." Phil said sadly. All three men agreed and Randy opened the door to the room. They all walked in to find John sitting up in bed and eating butterscotch pudding. John smiled as the men entered the room.

"It's about time. I thought you three were going to stand outside of my room and kiss all day." John chucked as the three men looked at him with their jaws dropped. "Well do I get a kiss or are you three exclusive now?" John asked with a wink. He knew he had to let them go but he wanted to see where he belonged and wondered what things would have been like if they all four could be together.

Randy looked at Phil and Wade, he knew both men had yet to share a kiss with the young one. Randy knew that for the four of them to move on with John, John would need to know where his heart led. Phil walked over to John and smiled down into those heart stopping baby blues.

"I feel like I have waited a lifetime for this. Thank you." Phil whispered and leaned down to John. John held his breath as Phil's lips touched his. Instantly stars twinkled and danced on his lips. It was everything John had dreamed of. He fell in love with the smaller tattooed man. He loved the feel of Phil's lip ring on his lips. His heart opened and his breath hitched. Slowly John was becoming whole.

John still knew that he would have to push them away but he needed this, to feel and feel wanted. Their lips parted and both men knew, hell all four men knew Phil and John were meant to be together. "Hi" John whispered as a stray tear fell from Phil's eyes. "Hi" Phil laughed and stood back, he knew it was Wade's turn to kiss those beautiful kissable lips.

Wade slowly walked over to the bed and smiled down at John. "Hey Anthony, I have also waited patiently to do this. I have only dreamed of placing my lips to yours and claiming your heart for my own. I know we all share our hearts now. I hope you will feel the same." Wade said as he gently took John's lips for his own. John's heart swelled and for the first time in his short tortured life he felt unconditional love. A love like no other. The three men surrounding him made him feel complete.

Wade ended the kiss reluctantly and looked over to Randy. Randy nodded and walked over to John. "I love you Johnny. I know we have a long road ahead with your recovery but we will always be here. In patient, love and in kind. We love you little one, forever and always." Randy said what he felt in his heart that all three of them were feeling.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to John. He loved the taste that it held. A bit of all three men. John parted his lips and Randy took his claim as well. The four men were whole...If only they knew there was a new fight on the horizon and they would once again lose the man they chose to protect.

~)~(~

"Is everything set?" Dave barked at the three young men. The young men were in the game room making their plans known to Dave. They were standing over by the large pool table. "Yes sir, when visiting hours are over we will go in and inject John's IV. Then we will take him out of the hospital and bring him to you." Dean stated.

"Sounds good. In the mean time. Roman drop to your knees and suck me off. I'm horny and can't wait to feel myself buried deep inside John. That comes later, you come now. Make me cum kid." Dave commanded. Seth felt sick to his stomach when he heard those words. He hated that Roman was going to be demeaned again.

Dean saw the look of sickness and sadness cross Roman's face. He immediately dropped to his knees in front of Dave. Roman watched at what Dean intended to do. "What are you doing boy?" Dave asked. "Allow me please sir. I have missed pleasuring you. I would love to please you instead. Please sir let me suck your cock." Dean asked. His tummy sank he truly did not want to do this but he would for Roman.

Dean hated what was happening to Roman and he would do what ever he could to give the younger man a break from the pain and sexual abuse. Dave looked over at Roman who stood back shadowed behind Seth. "Fine, but you boy (Dave pointed to Roman) I'm not done with your ass yet. Do you understand me?" Dave barked. Roman nodded his head and watched as Dave undone his jeans and lowered them to his knees. Once again no underwear was needed for easier access.

"Suck!" Dave ordered as he grabbed Dean by his hair and thrust his cock deep inside the wet cavern that was Dean's mouth. Dean did his best and sucked Dave down. Seth and Roman held hands and fought their anger as their lover sucked off the man they detested.

Dean chocked and gagged around the thick shaft as the cum split down his throat in stringy gobs. Once it was done Dave grabbed Dean by his collar and yanked him up from his knees. "If you fail, You three will never be together again. Do I make myself clear." Dave asked in pure hatred.

Dean looked down to the floor. "Yes sir, we understand. We won't fail you. We love each other." Dean whispered. Dave just snickered and left the room. The three men knew what they had to do and they were not going to fail...Before morning John would be back in the arms of his step father...and back in the depth of hell...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**

* * *

Authors recommendation..."YOU Dream MY Obsession" by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy! Check it out!


	29. Loves longing

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and a SPECIAL THANK YOU to:** waldron82, JadeFlynn, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, CenaRKO1986, LadyDragonsblood, takers dark lover, nexus angel, ShippingEverything, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy and my guest reviewer! **for reviewing chapter 28! You all mean the world to me! :)**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~)~**

Glenn was pacing the floor in his office. Mark sat behind his large mahogany desk with his fingers intertwined. "You really feel we are ready to reopen tonight?" Glenn asked.

"We have no choice, it will be another week of lost wages for our dancers if we don't. You know some of our dancers rely on our money for them to even eat for the day." Mark stated. He wasn't worried about his club but for the men and 'women' that worked for them.

Glenn sighed and nodded his head in agreement, just then a knock was heard on the door to the office. "That must be Jericho. Do you think he is ready?" Mark asked. "Well you said yourself we have no other choice. I think he will be. He is a very graceful dancer and with his long flowing blonde locks, the men and women alike drool at his feet," Glenn stated.

Mark smiled and looked over to the wooden door. "Enter Chris." Mark yelled to the door. Chris opened the door and shyly walked into the office. Mark and Glenn had a way of intimidating the young man. Of course all the dancers felt the same way.

"You. wanted to. see me. sirs?" Chris asked in a broken voice as he played with his long hair. "Please have a seat Chris, no need to be nervous. We just needed to speak with you about something. How would you feel about being our main event until B comes back?" Mark asked.

"Where is B?" Chris asked. "We can't give you any details but he was attacked. It will be several weeks before he will be able to come back. During that time we needed a fresh face to main event. Evan has a lot of faith in you, he was the one whom suggested that we give a shot at the spot." Glenn explained.

Chris smiled at the thought, then frowned when the small man crossed his mind. "Where is Evan at? I miss him. I haven't seen him around either. He didn't get hurt or anything did he?" Chris inquired.

Chris had began to grow close to Evan. He loved Evan's feistiness and constant need for contact. However Chris had heard of Dark Butterfly and Evan's little sexapade and how B was punished for it. Chris smiled, thinking he and Evan had gotten away with theirs, but that was a story for another day.

"Evan is fine. We sent him on a vacation to scout out new talent for us, Not to worry." Mark explained,they didn't need anyone knowing the truth. He couldn't help but smile at Chris' presumed innocents though. Chris nodded his head but he was worried anyway. He could tell that his bosses were holding something more back from him.

"Oh OK. So the main event huh?" Chris asked. "Yes, we feel you can do it. We saw tapes of your split on the pole the night of the shooting." Glenn stated with a lick of his lips. Chris blushed, he had forgotten about that night before all hell broke loose and Mike Mizanin died.

"It's either you or Drew McIntyre." Mark explained. Chris rolled his eyes, he wasn't too fond of the cocky man from Scotland. "I'll do it and I wont let you down." Chris said. "OK well as you know, we oil down our main event. We hope that doesn't make you feel uncomfortable." Glenn explained.

"Nope not at all. What time should I be back?" Chris asked, trying to hide his excitement. "You hit the stage at eleven. Be here by ten, we like to take our time." Mark winked. "OK, Tell Evan hello for me and let B know I hope he gets better." Chris said.

"Will do" Glenn said as Chris began to walk to the door. Chris smiled as he walked out of the office. He was going to be the main event. His brother Adam would have been very proud of him if he were still alive...

**Hours later...**

Randy sat to the right side of John's hospital bed and Wade at the foot. Phil held John's left hand as he sat on the left side of the bed. "Hey love. It's alright to sleep. We will be here when you wake up. The doctor said you can go home tomorrow and we will be here to help you." Wade said.

John yawned and leaned his head back onto the pillow. He closed his eyes and fought his tears. He knew it was time to send the men he loved away from him. He had to keep them safe from Dave.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked between all three men who looked at him with love and concern. "I love you guys. I need a favor from each of you please?" John asked. Randy leaned over and looked into John's eyes.

"What do you need John?" Randy asked. "I want you three to go home with each other and get, get better acquainted with one another." John spoke as a light blush crossed his cheeks.

"You want us to...Ah!" Randy said. "I wish I could be a part of it, but it will be a while before I am healed and I want you three to enjoy each other. Please for me?" John asked. He looked at Wade and smiled.

"Wade, Randy loves to role play, and Phil, Randy was my first. He was gentle when he made love to me for the first time. Randy, Wade is gentle and loves oral sex. He puts me on a pedestal every time we are together." John said.

He wanted to explain to the three men how each one of them made him feel. "Wade, Phil is fun and loving. He looks for the lighter side of life and he loves to be made love to. Be gentle with him at first, he loves it soft, then craves more." John said with a wink.

"Randy is dark and mysterious at times, but he is gentle and giving. Enjoy one another tonight and then tomorrow come take me home. Please do this for me? The three of you need to know if you can please one another and still crave for more." John asked.

Randy, Wade and Phil let the words sink in. The things John said really touched all three hearts. "I don't want to leave you." Phil stated. "I know you don't, but I can tell you haven't been home. You never let your beard grow out that long. So please do this for me. All three of you. Go home and enjoy one another." John asked.

Randy looked at Wade and Phil. "I know what John is asking would be a good idea. We can go to my place if you want?" Randy said. "Rand, Wade's home is bigger." John spoke softly. Randy smiled, "Well Wade?" Randy asked. Wade nodded his head as his package jumped. He was really looking forward to having Randy and Phil, but he as well, didn't want to leave John.

John yawned again and tried to hide a wince of pain he felt when his chest expanded. Wade saw this and walked over to Randy's side of the bed. "Anthony?" "Um, I'm alright. I just yawned to deeply. Please Wade, go take Phil and Randy home. Do this for me? I want to know everything. I want the three of you to enjoy each other, and remember, I love you all." John said and closed his eyes.

Randy and Phil could hear the tiredness in John's voice. They shared a look and walked over to Wade. "Wade, take us home and we will come back in the morning to bring John home with us." Randy said.

Wade nodded his head, and with his eyes closed John felt three gentle kisses on his lips. Silence filled the room and moments later John opened his eyes to find himself alone.

An hour later...

John finally let his sobs go as three men dressed in black entered his hospital room. "You know why we are here?" Dean asked. John trembled in fear as memories flooded his mind. The phantom broom entered him as he nodded his head "yes"...

~)~(~

Dave was standing by the door as three young men brought the teenager to him. "Good work men. Welcome home son." Dave said as he leaned in. Dean held John's head still as Dave touched his lips to John's quivering ones.

Dave forced his tongue inside of John's mouth. Bile rose from John's stomach and it burned like fire as Dave kissed him for the first time. He felt as if his lips were being scorched, like they were being kissed from Satan's own.

Finally the kiss ended and John tried to hold back from being sick. Dean let go of his head and he leaned forward retching onto the floor. John gasped from the pain still in his aching chest. "Damn it Johnny! You will lick that up!" Dave snarled and stepped back from John.

"Please, I'm sorry Dave. I'm still healing..I..." John's words were stopped by a powerful slap to his face. "What did you just call me!" Dave asked in pure anger. "From now on you will call me DADDY! You got that son?" Dave warned.

John placed his hand onto his stinging right cheek. Dave leaned in and placed another kiss to John's unwilling lips, not caring that the young man had just puked. "I know about them Johnny, and If you want them to live, you will call me Daddy, you got that son? Do you realize just how many men I have working for me and just how easy it would be to end their measly little lives?" Dave asked.

"Ye yes sir...um dad dy." John whispered, it made him feel sick to his stomach to call Dave Daddy, but he loved his men and didn't want them hurt. He knew just how dangerous Dave could be.

Tears filled his eyes at the thought of never seeing Randy, Wade and Phil again.

Dave leaned in and looked John into his red watery eyes. "Sorry son, I didn't quiet hear that, what are you suppose to call me?" Dave inquired.

A tear fell as John looked at Dave. "Daddy"...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**

**Warning! Next chapter will be very dark! **


	30. As old scars become new

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and a SPECIAL THANK YOU to: **LadyDragonsblood, JadeFlynn, TheBlackerTheBerry, JadeRose1, takers dark lover, ShippingEverything, waldron82, nexus angel, Xenarocks99 and Vindictive John Dark Fantasy **for reviewing chapter 29! :) {SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~)~**

**Warning. not recommended for gentle souls, this chapter is dark. Please do not read if rape offends you! mj**

~)~(~

"Ye yes sir...um dad, dy." John whispered, it made him feel sick to his stomach to call Dave, Daddy, but he loved his men and didn't want them hurt. The men who took him to Dave told him if he didn't, there were three vans waiting to run his lovers off the road one by one as they left the hospital. John knew just how dangerous Dave could be and left with his three former tormentors.

Tears filled John's eyes at the thought of never seeing Randy, Wade and Phil again. He knew he had finally found true love and his place in life. His place was in the arms of the three men he had gave himself to, finally opening himself up to be loved.

Dave leaned in and looked John into his red watery eyes. "Sorry son, I didn't quiet hear that, what are you suppose to call me?" Dave inquired. He loved the way it tortured John to call him daddy. The way John's face contorted in pain thrilled him.

A tear fell as John looked at Dave. "Daddy".

Dave slapped John with an open hand. John grasped his burning cheek and looked down at the floor. "That was for leaving me." Dave stated. "I thought you were dead?" John said softly. "I wanted to do so many things to you. I never had the chance. I will now though. Seth go prepare my bedroom. I have a very nice homecoming gift for my boy." Dave said as he rubbed his own growing bulge through his dark blue Armani pants.

John's heart sank. He knew he was not fully healed from the last rape. He just prayed that Dave would take it easy on him. Dave reached out and touched John's hidden dick, hid behind the blue jean shorts. He did this as with Seth, Roman and Dean watching. The young men stood close together behind the couch. They all held somber looks on their faces. They were clearly not enjoying what was going on in front of them, they felt sorry for the teenager.

John had changed into his blue jean shorts and black t-shirt before leaving the hospital with Dean, Roman and Seth. The doctors were told they were his brothers there to take him home.

John gasped when Dave groped at him and immediately he began to feel sick. He jumped back from the unwanted touch as if Dave's hand were fire.

"What's wrong son. You should be used to having a man touch your dick, especially being the whore that you are. Oh I see guess I have to pay you to for it." Dave said coldly and he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He had removed his suit coat earlier and now wore a light blue button down Armani shirt and tie. He removed a five dollar bill from his leather wallet.

John's eyes swelled with tears as Dave placed the money in the front left pocket of his shorts. Dave then grasped at John's covered penis again, this time squeezing harder. "You _will_ get hard for me boy, if you don't I will send them after Phil, you got that?" Dave asked the frightened teen.

"Yes si daddy, That's why I'm here now. I left the hospital with them (John pointed to Seth, Roman and Dean) because I don't want you to hurt him." John explained. It was Dean who told Dave about the three men John had been seeing, he had spent hours in the past weeks stalking John.

"Seth why are you still here? Go prepare my room. John will be sleeping with me tonight and every night for the rest of his life." Dave said. John's tummy dropped and his heart ached.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, I will go right now. Anything special I need to do sir?" Seth asked glad that his boss wasn't angry with him over taking so long to leave the room. "Yes, make sure all of my bondage equipment is set up. I must teach my son to be a good obedient bitch, that he must please his daddy at all times or there will be hell to pay and blood to be shed if he does not." Dave replied. He turned his attention to the two young men beside Seth.

"Roman and Dean, make sure the shed out back is prepared just in case I have to take three men hostage and use them for our pleasure." Dave stated. He felt his cock stir at the thought. He knew just how hot all three men were and he knew they would make good enforcers for him one day if need be.

"Please Dav...daddy, that won't be necessary. I will behave I promise." John pleaded in fear for his lovers. "Prove it then son. Follow me into our room and show me how well you will obey orders." Dave stated. John could only nod his head, he was speechless at what the night would hold.

"Roman, go in my room and tell Seth to bring me the black box that lay on my dresser. I have a gift for my boy." Dave said. Roman frowned but did as he was told. John feared what the gift would be. He awaited in silence as Roman returned with Seth and the black box. Seth's return meant the bedroom was ready and that his hell awaited.

Dave took the box from Seth and opened it. John's eyes grew wide and his heart sank at what was pulled out of it. A hideous black leather collar lay in Dave's hands. The collar had four metal rings where a leash would go on either sides of his neck. 'Dave's baby boy' was burned into the leather in small letters. "Turn around and hold still." Dave demanded. John did as was instructed.

Tears threatened John's eyes as the thick collar was buckled around his neck. Out of a rare moment of kindness Dave made sure the collar was not placed on John's neck to tightly. "Turn around son." Dave ordered. John shamefully turned around and the leather began to burn him inside. His skin felt tainted, he hated the feel of the leather around his neck.

Dave's eyes brightened at the sight of his son wearing his collar. "What do you say when I give you such a nice gift son?" Dave cajoled. John lowered his head. He burned inside with the words as they came to him. He looked up at the man before him. "Thank you. daddy." John said the words with a glint of anger.

Dave pulled out a leash from the box he had sat down. John blinked, he failed to notice it was left in the box. Dave latched the leash onto the collar around John's neck. It was chained to a metal hook on the back, behind John's head.

Roman, Seth and Dean all felt bad for teenager. They knew they needed to leave somehow and go get help, but Dave had guards surrounding the compound. All of Dave's seven men were on alert ever since John had entered the premises. Dave wasn't stupid he knew at some point there would be people looking for John. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Shawn showed up looking for his son.

"Lead the way son. Three doors down the hall onto the right." Dave told John where the room was, John would be sleeping in from here on out. John felt ashamed as he began to lead Dave down the hall like a dog would. "Wait son." Dave pulled on the leash making John's neck jerk back. John turned back to see what the problem was.

"On your knees, crawl on your hands and knees to our bedroom." Dave ordered. John paused for a moment to take a deep breath. Dave yanked on the chain hard. "OUUHH" John cried in pain as his neck was snapped back and the wound in his chest pulled.

"Oh please, that hurts, I'm not healed yet. I was stabbed, hurts, oh god hurts." John cried in pain as he grasped his wound. He looked down to make sure he was not bleeding. He was relieved to find that he was not. Dave did stop and with concern made sure John was alright. When he saw no blood he ordered John onto his knees.

Fearing for his injury, John gently went down on his hands and knees. He cried tenderly as he crawled to the room with Dave walking behind him holding the leash. Dave's cock growing hard at the sight of the young man crawling before him. Finally they made it to the room and Dave ordered John to stand up over by the bed.

"Strip for your daddy. I have waited for ever to see all of you. I have missed your tongue in my ass by the way, now strip!" Dave demanded. Standing in front of the bed and before the man he detested, John removed his clothing. He started with his socks and shoes then he removed the rest. Dave's cock came to full attention at the sight of the teenager he had wanted to fuck for years. John stood naked in front of him wearing only the dog collar.

Feeling the restrain in his pant's from his erection, Dave ordered John to undress him. Timidly John removed the rest of Dave's Armani suit. When he removed Dave's briefs, he tried not to gasp as Dave's full girth jutted out proudly before him. He had forgotten just how big Dave was.

"While you are on your knees I want you to open your mouth and take my cock. I want you to suck it good. You have to swallow to keep Wade alive." Dave warned. John's eyes widened at Wade's name. "What do you say, son?" Dave asked.

A stray tear fell from baby blue eyes. "Yes daddy." John whispered and opened his mouth. He shyly stuck out his tongue and tasted the fluid on the tip. It was vile and nasty. It tasted nothing like his Wade's. He wrinkled his nose at the bitterness.

Seeing the disgust on John's face, Dave grabbed John by the back of his head and forced John to take his entire length. John gagged and drooled around what Dave had to offer. It was too much for the youngster to take. He began to choke and turn red in the face.

"Enough! I have waited long enough to have your ass. Seeing how the taste of my cock displeases you, I will cum in your mouth and you will hold it there until I'm done fucking you. If you fail and swallow I will personally go get Randy myself." Dave explained with evil intent.

John's eyes opened wide as Dave half way pulled out and came into his mouth, the thick bitter liquid, taste rancid to the young boy. "Now show me how much is in your mouth boy so I can tell if you swallow any while I'm pounding your ass." Dave demanded. John complied and opened his mouth showing Dave what was inside, Dave smiled pleased with his step son. Tears filled John's eyes in fear of swallowing and losing Randy. Dave ordered John onto his back on the bed.

John stood up holding the seed in his mouth. His face contorted from the bitter warm taste. He moved to lay down on the bed dreading what was about to come next. John lay down on his back slowly, trying not to aggravate his now hurting stab wound. Dave maneuvered onto the bed and forced John's legs apart and his once spent cock now hard again, made its way into John's hurting walls. Dave paused to savor the moment.

"MMNMNNKKMM" John groaned with his lips closed as his ass was ripped, but some how he managed to hold the nasty cum in his mouth. Dave rammed his cock in and cherished the feel of John's channel. "Fuck yeah son. I have waited so long to fuck you. You feel better than I imagined. I wished I could have fucked you first, your brother was a lousy lay. Do you like the way daddy's dick feels inside you?" Dave asked. John's heart broke at the mention of Danny.

After no response Dave took hold of John's cock and yanked on it hard. "NNNNMMMN!" John cried from the feel of his dick being torn from his body. He looked down worried that Dave had done just that. "Answer me son. Do you love your daddy's cock in you boy?" Dave asked again as he thrust in and out. He began to pull on John's flaccid cock again, flaccid from the horrific pain.

"MUUHHUUN" John groaned as he rapidly nodded his head yes. He pointed to his mouth trying to remind Dave that the cum was still there and he could not speak. "Ah yes my cum still in your mouth? I bet it taste so good." Dave teased. With that he began a relentless fucking of John's ass. Next time he fucked John he would force the kid to cum but right now this fucking was about getting what he had waited so long for. Shawn's sons tight ass. He had hated Shawn for years and wanted to make him pay.

"Next time I will make you cum boy and you will love it, but right now...right now...Ah fuck I'm going to fill you up so damn goooodddd! Feel that son, feel your daddy's cum filling your hole so good. AH FUCK!" Dave screamed out as he came deep inside John.

John lay trembling in pain as the feel of the blood trickled out of his hole with the cum. He wondered how long Dave would make him hold the cum in his mouth. Dave removed his spent cock and smiled at John. "Open boy, let me see what a good cum slut you are." Dave demanded.

John opened his mouth showing the white liquid inside. "Very good son. I shall reward you now." Dave stated and he leaned down and kissed John, drinking his cum from John's mouth. "What do you say son?" Dave asked when removed his tongue from John's mouth. John frowned and sobbed, "Thank you daddy."...

**Meanwhile **

After leaving the hospital Randy drove home to his house to rest and shower. He was kind of nervous about being with Wade and Phil sexually. He knew he would enjoy himself and that John had wanted this to happen. John was just the first man he had ever touched since Adam. Wade and Phil would be new for him, they had only share a kiss. He was just tying his shoes when his cellphone went off.

Randy picked up the phone and smiled. There was a text message from Wade and Phil, they were at Wade's home waiting for him to come over. He sent a reply text letting the two men know that he was about to leave and head over.

Randy excitedly grabbed his wallet, keys and cellphone and walked out the door. He walked down the driveway and climbed in his Hummer and started the vehicle. He looked around seeing a familiar looking gray van, it had looked like the one that followed him home from the hospital. Looking around though he saw no one in it. He shook it off and drove the way Wade told him to come to the home. It was past the club The Midnight Seduction.

Randy knew the club was suppose to reopen that night. Driving by, Randy's breath hitched at the poster that was plastered to the outside door to the club. "Adam!" Randy exclaimed as tears of pain long ago filled his eyes. There was a poster of a man with long blonde wavy hair, the man looked almost identical to his beloved Adam.

He pulled over beside the club and looked at the poster. The mans name on the poster read Jericho. He knew in his heart the man was not his Adam but it brought back the pain from losing his love. He pulled away and drove to Wade's home. His mind in a blur. A whirlwind of confusion and pain.

Wade greeted Randy at the door and showed him into his luxurious home. Randy tried to remove his thoughts from the drive over and the poster he saw. He put on a smile and walked over to Phil.

"We're glad you made it Randy." Wade said. Phil and Wade both looked forward to tonight but both of them did miss John very much, they wished his was there with them. Wade removed his shirt as did Phil.

Phil leaned in and began to remove Randy's shirt and a flash of the poster filled his mind and Adam danced before his eyes.

"Wait! Wait! I can't, I can't" Randy said as tears filled his eyes. He turned and walked away. Wade and Phil looked at one another as Randy fled the home...

~)~(~

"You said you were going to save him! Keep him safe from Dave. I slept with you so you would help me!" Shawn screamed at the tall man with a brown hat. JBL looking at Shawn. "The time was not right for my men to move. It has to be when we are ready." John Layfield tried to explain.

Shawn went to see John Layfield after he went to see his son in the hospital, only to find out the young man had signed himself out and left the hospital. Shawn had went to John's apartment and he was not there. He had went to Dave's and his heart stopped when he watch through his car window John being taken into the compound. He knew he couldn't save John alone he had to find help.

"When you're ready! My son could be getting raped! You promised me!" Shawn screamed and slapped JBL on the face. "I'm sorry, I can help him, but just not tonight, I need time." John stated. Shawn's heart broke he thought for sure JBL would go save his son.

Shawn hung his head and left the home of John Layfield. With tears in his eyes he pulled out a phone number of someone he hoped would be able to help him. He placed the call and ten minutes later he was pulling up to a small condo. He climbed out of his car and walked up to the door.

The door opened and a handsome man with long blonde hair answered the door. "Thank you for helping me Mr. Helmsley." Shawn spoke politely. Hunter smiled at the sexy man before him. "The pleasure is all mine and please call me Hunter." Hunter replied.

The electricity between them drew them closer together. Hunter couldn't stop himself as the imaginary strings pulled him forward, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Shawn's lips. That kiss was all it took for them to know they belong with one another forever...

**An hour later...**

Randy steadied his hand as he wiped his eyes. He was filled with so much pain it was choking him, he knew only one way to end it. Standing in his bathroom in front of the mirror, He picked up his old friend and preceded to make the first tiny cut. He looked at his hand as it bled between his fingers.

Old scars would become new again. As the pain left him a sense of regret filled his heart. He was about to use his old friend on his other hand when his cellphone rang. The ringing had brought him back to reality. "What have I done." He asked himself as he picked up his cellphone that lay beside his bathroom sink.

**"He's gone Randy. Shawn went to see him and he had signed himself out of the hospital. John's been taken to Dave's."** Hunter told Randy over the phone. **"Fuck, JOHN! Damn it I will be right over I have to save him."** Randy exclaimed.

He ended the call and placed a bandage strip over his cut. He sighed as he pulled out his old leather gloves. Slowly he put them back on...

~V~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	31. A plan is needed

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and a SPECIAL THANK YOU to: **waldron82, LadyDragonsblood, JadeRose1, JadeFlynn, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry, CenaRKO1986, nexus angel, ShippingEverything, takers dark lover and jenimik

**for reviewing chapter 30! :) **

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS} **

**2 Reviews away from 400! I thank you all! :)**

**~)~**

"I can't just leave him in there. God only knows what Dave is doing to him! He has already been brutally raped and stabbed in the chest. Is that monster even changing John bandages?" Randy cried out as he and Hunter stood outside of the darkened compound away from hearing ears.

Hunter sighed, he saw the gloves on his friends hands as Randy ran them over his face. "We need more man power Randy. We can't go in there with just the two of us and no weapons. We will be killed and John could too. We have to have a well oiled plan of attack." Hunter explained to John's distraught boyfriend.

Randy looked around again at the large building that held his love captive. The compound was huge. It was protected by high fences and guards. There were three separate shacks that held rooms for many guards around the main building.

Two guards per shack slept in buck beds on 12 hour watches. Not only did Dave have six guards on the outside but inside held Big E Langston and William Regal. As well was as the three young men called The Shield. Dave Batista was a well guarded man.

"Who Hunt? Who can we get to help? I have to get him out." Randy asked as a lone tear fell from his eye. "I will go back to my place and I will call a few friends from my past. I hate to bring them into this but they are well equipped to take on Dave and his men." Hunter explained.

"What do I do in the mean time? I can't leave him in there." Randy said as he began to pace like a caged animal. "I'm sorry Randy, All you can do is go home until I call for you." Hunter hated to tell his friend that, he knew now how much Randy truly loved John. Loved him enough to die for the young man.

"I can't go home. If I do..." Randy stopped his words and removed one of his gloves. "I figured that was what you were hiding. Why Randy?" Hunter asked in disappointment. "Adam, his memory still haunts me. I need John, he...I just need him." Randy replied and Hunter nodded his head. He understood where Randy was coming from.

"Well is there somewhere you can go?" Hunter asked. "Yeah I think so. I will go back to Wade's. Phil was there. It's so late Hunter." Randy said as a tired weary look came upon his face.

Hunter frowned "Yes it is." Hunter stated as he watched Randy gaze out at the compound once more.

"Tomorrow baby boy. Hang in there. I love you and I will bring you home. Tomorrow." Randy spoke to John...

~(~)~(~

"Who is that at the door this late?" Phil asked. Wade was holding him in his arms as they lay in bed, they had just drifted of to sleep. They didn't want to be with each other sexually without Randy and John. They both chose to wait for their other loved ones.

"I don't know, I will answerer it love. Just stay here and relax." Wade stated. Phil smiled and remained under the covers. Even though they were not having sex they were nude in each others presence. Wade wrapped his thick robe around his naked body and walked down stairs to the door.

"Randy? God we were so worried about you. Are you alright. Come in please." Wade said in an excitedly worried tone. Randy walked through the door and looked at Wade. "Where is Phil. I have to tell you something about John." Randy asked looking around.

Wade called out for Phil and moments later Phil ran down the stairs dressed in a robe he had borrowed from Wade. Randy looked at the two of them and a sad look crossed his face.

"It's not what you think. Phil and I have decided we would like to wait for John to join us before we touch one another intimately. We were just lying in bed naked for comfort." Wade explained.

"I like that. Let's wait for John, but there's something about John you need to know." Randy said.

The three men walked over to the living area and over to the sofa. They sat down and Randy filled them in. Wade and Phil sat crying for their taken lover and enraged as to where he was. They were ready to get dressed and go over there to reclaim what was taken from them.

Sadly though all three men knew they would have to wait till morning. Phil moved over to where Randy sat and took Randy's gloved hand into his own. "We are here for you. We will help you through your pain and loss of Adam. You don't need these anymore." Phil said and removed the gloves from Randy's scarred hands.

Randy looked into Phil's eyes. He wanted to know how Phil knew about Adam.

"John" Randy and Phil whispered...

**The Next Morning...**

"Ricardo love? What are you thinking" Del Rio asked his lover as he stroked his cock from outside of Ricardo's boxers. The couple lay outside on lounge chairs by the pool just as the sun rose.

"I'm thinking it's time to move our plan into motion. I want that property and Dave Batista needs to give it to me. If he doesn't he dies." Ricardo spoke thoughtfully as his dick became firm at his lovers ministrations.

"Yes Bebé, as for the brothers, It's time for their destruction as well." Alberto stated as he removed his hand, only to lower Ricardo's boxers and lower them off from Ricardo's body.

Alberto wanted his club back and he was growing restless. "Si and Evan and Cody needs to come home. They have been free for far too long." Ricardo demanded as his cock grew to full hardness with the nips Alberto was giving and at the thought of tiny Evan being forced to hold his cock in his mouth.

Ricardo had been behind the hell Alberto had put Evan and Cody through. Evan was tortured for weeks by the two Latinos. Cody got it worse, they brainwashed the young man into believing he was nothing more than a whore. The once happy care free boy was taken from his Kentucky home, only to be turned in to a sad abused young man.

Cody's happiest day of his life was when he was found on his knees trying to service Alberto's large penis. Alberto ran a seedy club. Sex was not to be hidden, no matter how degrading the act. A child could just walk in from the street and find explicit acts of sex happening everywhere throughout the club.

Rapes and forced sex of all kinds took place in a public forum. Nothing or no one could stop what was going on within the walls of Club Lujuria. Police were paid well for their services of silence and patrons craved the seedy dark deeds.

Cody was taken by two brothers with golden hearts away from being raped in pubic. This happened only after the young man was raped by dozens of horny men and women. Many were pedophiles and sex depraved.

Sadly Cody would turn his head and look into the crowd. He would beg and plead for it to stop and to be saved from his hell, but the customers would just smile, smoke, drink and enjoy the show.

"Si my Bebé, we shall reclaim what is ours soon." Alberto continued to share his confidence. He then gave his lover one of the best blowjobs he had ever given. Ricardo pat his lover on the top of his head, he was proud of his lovers oral works. Ricardo smiled as he thought about Cody and Evan doing the same, but only at the same time and to his lover as well.

Soon they would have what was taken from them...Their sex toys would be home and be in their sexual servitude once more...

~)~(~

Cody wrapped the terry cloth robe around him. He walked out from the bathroom and headed back into the bedroom. "What's with the sad face Cody?" Brad asked, concerned for the man his feelings were growing for. Cody sighed and sat back down onto the bed where Brad Maddox laid smiling up at him. Cody had just came out of the shower as Brad lay naked in bed from his.

"It's nothing, not really." Cody softly spoke as he ran his long fingers through his short dark brown hair. Brad turned onto his side and placed his hand onto Cody's exposed thigh. He squeezed gently and leaned over kissing the skin bedside his hand.

Cody's face graced a half-smile. "I miss dancing. I know Glenn and Mark are keeping Evan and I safe from harm, but I miss the stage." Cody said. Two day's ago Glenn told Cody about the clubs reopening, Cody knew it was last night. Cody longed to be well and back on stage.

"Cody, I want you to be safe and healthy. When you were shot and I, I..." Brad stopped talking as the words and breath became in lodged in his throat. He loved Cody and on the night Cody was shot Brad Maddox feared the end of his own life, for Cody is his life.

"I know, but I feel better. I want to dance I miss it." Cody tried not to whine. Brad placed a soft smile to his lips. "Then dance for me. Dance for me and when all of this is over you can grace that stage again." Brad suggested.

Cody smiled and nodded his head, he stood from the bed and walked over to a closet. It was a walk-in closet that held his everyday and formal wear as well as his dancing costumes. After looking for a few moments Cody smiled as his favorite dance suit appeared before him.

It was a dark gray tight-fitting business looking dance attire. Tight dark gray pants a loose-fitting button down baby blue shirt and a grey blue tie completed the look. Underneath would be the tight lace powder-blue thong that left little to the imagination.

Cody walked into the closet and dressed. Brad waited on the bed with bated breath as Cody dressed. His cock plump in anticipation. Moments later a stunning stripper walked out of the walk-in closet and took his breath away.

Brad sat up in bed and reached over to the bedside table. He grabbed the remote to the radio and turned one some soft sensual music. Cody smiled as Brad leaned back and began to enjoy the show.

Seductively Cody danced as his clothing was removed. Cody stripped for his lover and it was more erotic than Cody or Brad could imagined. By the time Cody ripped the Velcro and tore off his pants, his cock was firm and hard, leaking with pre cum. Brad licked his lips and motioned for Cody to climbed on the bed.

Cody still needed to watch his movements due to his back injury but he gently and like a cat purred his way upon Brad's lap. Brad took his lovers firm manhood into his hands and knew Cody was about to release.

Five firm strokes later and Cody leaned his head back, he mewled as he came all over Brad's hand. He never thought he would ever truly enjoy being touched sexually again. Not after his past and being drug free.

"Let me please you now?" Cody asked. It had been a long time since he liked the taste of another man. Brad was the only man he really enjoyed savoring his essence, after being forced to swallow men and women alike, Cody drew weary of the taste. It was Brad who changed his life.

Brad nodded his head and watched as Cody lowered the sheets and took his hard member into Cody's mouth. Cody immediately began to pleasure the man below him. Placing a hand gently on the back of Cody's head as it bobbed up and down, tears came to Brad's eyes. His own past was haunted and Cody was unaware it was by the men who owned Club Lujuria.

Playing with Brad's balls, Brad came into Cody's mouth. Cody had loving tears in his eyes as he drank down the salty sweet essence from the new love of his life and personal savior...

~)~(~

Evan smiled as he lay in the arms of the brothers. He had spent the night with Mark and Glenn making love to him. It was the only way to keep the younger man happy. He was feeling anxious and wanted to be free.

The brothers were horny as well. After oiling down their new dancer and watching the young Chris Jericho cum in their hands they needed the release of their own. They didn't want to frighten the young dancer by making the man do things he might not want to so they left themselves bubbling with sexual tension that Evan was ever so happy to relieve for them.

"Where do you think you are going young man?" Mark asked Evan as he began to stir. "I need to shower. I smell like cum and sweat." Evan said. Glenn laughed and wrinkled his nose after taking a sniff.

"He does man. Come on lets let him shower and I will call out for breakfast." Glenn said. Mark was about to agree when his cellphone rang. Glenn watched as Mark took the call. Evan got up to move to the bathroom when Mark growled.

"Shower now little one!" Mark barked, he waited for Evan to leave the room. "What was that about? You never raise your voice to him." Glenn inquired. "That was Hunter. John has been kidnapped. They need help in getting him out." Mark fumed.

Glenn jumped out of bed and began getting dressed. "Tell him we're in. Come one, lets go get our dancer back." Glenn demanded. Mark nodded his head, they were not going to let who ever took John get away with it...

~)~(~

John's body screamed in protest as he moved his aching muscles. He had just came back from the bathroom and could only go back to bed. He had no clothes to wear and no covers to warm him.

Dave was gone and his arms and legs were finally unbound, yet he still lay naked in Dave's bed. Dave had tied the young man to the bed so he couldn't move or try to escape.

Dean came into the room to remove John's torn clothes from the night before. John covered his manhood the best he could with his hands in modesty. "Where...is he? Where is...daddy." John asked hoping with all his heart Dave had left him alone.

Dean frowned as he pulled a dildo from his back pocket. "I'm sorry you are supposed to put this inside you and wait for him. Roman will bring you in your breakfast. Seth has a cock ring for you to wear as well." Dean said in a dead tone.

John nodded his head and took the dildo. "I snuck you in some lube. Please don't tell him. I just wanted to help you." Dean whispered as he removed some lube from his back pocket as well. Roman walked in with a tray of food, he sat it on the bedside table.

"Eat, this could be your last chance." Roman spoke in the same tone Dean had. John watched as Dean looked at Roman. The young man still held a prominent limp. "Did you eat baby?" Dean asked Roman.

"No, can't, stomach hurts. It was just too much cum...I..." Roman broke down and Dean held Roman in his arms. Seth walked in with the cock ring for John to put on. "You need to eat John. Dave will be in here to claim you again in an hour. He wants you prepped and hard when he gets here." Seth stated.

John noticed the other young man held the same lifeless tone. Seth walked over and took Roman into his arms as well. "Did you eat? I wish you would try." Seth said. "He can't it's his stomach. Langston and Regal they...it was too much." Dean told the concerned man.

"There is plenty here I can share. How about apple sauce it want hurt as bad." John spoke. He couldn't explain why but he felt sorry for the three men, he could tell they loved one another and from what he could gather they were being abused sexually as well.

Roman looked at John then to Seth and Dean. "We have to help set him free." Roman whispered. John's caring tone had brought tears to his eyes. "We will, but for now he has to prepare. Dave will hurt him worse if he don't." Seth stated.

John's tears fell as he took a bite of a bagel. He picked up the lube and dildo that he had laid down to eat. He rubbed the ointment on its large surface and spread his legs. Tears fell from loss of dignity. Dean turned his head and looked way, he was breaking and couldn't watch. Seth released Roman and Dean and walked over to Dave's bed.

"I don't want to do this but I have to get you hard." Seth said with tears of his own as he leaned over John and took John's limp cock into his mouth. John spread his legs and slowly inserted the dildo as Seth removed his mouth and put the metal cold cock ring on him.

John cried out in pain as the firm unforgiving Phallus made it's way into his already torn hole. "We are going to find away to get you out." Seth said to the debased teen. Tears fell as John began to stretch himself. He missed his lovers and wished to be safe in their arms.

Roman, Dean and Seth left the room. Dave walked down the hall to them. "Is my son ready for me?" Dave asked. Roman backed away from them as Langston and Regal stepped behind Dave.

"Yes sir." Dean said. "Good He will need to be. Langston and Regal, It's time for you to get better acquainted with my son." Dave said. The three lovers frowned and watched in silence and sickness as Dave opened the door and the three large men entered the room to John and shut the door behind them.

Several moments later in the silence of the home, a scream was heard, one that could only be John's...

~V~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**

Who would you like Hunter's friends from his past to be?


	32. Faded to black

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and a SPECIAL THANK YOU to: **JadeRose1, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, waldron82, jenimik, Xenarocks99, LadyDragonsblood, TheBlackerTheBerry, CenaRKO1986, JadeFlynn, takers dark lover, nexus angel, ShippingEverything and jt1339 **for reviewing chapter 31! :)**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~0~**

"Everyone know what they are to do?" Hunter asked again as he looked at the men before him. Shawn stood back in the corner of the kitchen and watched in awe and sudden lust as Hunter took charge of the situation. He just knew in his heart that Hunter and the several men before him would be able to free his son from the grasp of his Evil ex husband.

"Yep Billy and I take shack one here." Jesse James explained as he pointed to the blue prints of Dave's compound. "Yeah then Sid and Dwayne take shack two." Bret Hart stated. Bret was to be on the outside watching to report anything gone astray.

"Good and Steve, Ryback and Glenn will take shack three. We need more manpower on three because it is the one closer to the home. The guards there need to be taken down as quietly as possible. They are the largest two." Hunter explained to the table of missionary men.

"This could be dangerous you know?" Sean Waltman stated to his once best friend and ex lover. "Yeah but Randy is like a son to me and I want to help him get John out. That and I have a father and son to reunite." Hunter said.

Sean just rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his long hair. He was only there to repay Hunter back for helping free him from his addiction of heroin, the love they shared had long gone.

Shawn couldn't help but notice the way Sean looked at Hunter though, he could tell that there was once a thing between them, he just didn't know what. "That leaves Mark, Kevin, Scott, and myself to get inside the main house. We get in and get John out safely." Hunter said.

"There's one problem." Randy said as he walked into the room, he had just arrived and had heard what was said. "What is that Randy?" Hunter asked. "I'm going in with you." Randy stated. Before Hunter could protest another voice was heard.

"I am too." Shawn spoke for the first time. Heads turned and as Hunter's did he frowned. "Please, he is my son. Maybe..."

Shawn's face turned pale white as he began to say the words he had to speak.

"Maybe I can talk to Dave, he, he, h he used to tell me about a fantasy of his before he died. Well we thought, he had. Dave always wanted me to f fuc...be with him at the same time as he...my son"

Shawn spoke in broken words unable to say what he was trying too. The thought of forcing himself on his own son made him ill and he ran to the sink and spilled the toast that was on his stomach.

One piece of plain toast was all he could stomach in the last couple of days and that was only by Hunter's coaxing.

Hunter dropped the inquisition and left to go by Shawn's side. He pulled the Texans long hair back as the bile spilled from its throat. Hunter placed his free hand on Shawn's back gently rubbing it up and down.

"We will get him out..." Hunter sighed. "You have been put through enough hell already by that Satanist, are you sure you can do that? If something goes wrong you may actually have to penetrate your own flesh and blood, your baby boy." Hunter gently explained.

Shawn tried with tear filled eyes to regain his composure. "I have to try Hunter. I have to do what ever Dave wants to free my son. I know I will never have Johnny's love again, but I love my son..." Shawn went on to explain.

Randy walked over and grabbed Shawn by his arm and slapped him across his face. "You never loved him, you fucking sick ass. How could you do that! You would be willing to fuck your son? RAPE HIM?!" Randy questioned in complete anger.

Shawn grasped his stinging cheek and Hunter pushed Randy back. "Hey now son. Shawn has a point and if we can get into John fast enough it won't come to that. Look at him Randy. Does he look like he wants to touch his son? This is killing him too, what John is going through." Hunter stated.

"Well John wouldn't be going through any of this if it wasn't for him." Randy yelled. "Listen Randy you need to show some..." Hunter stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Hunter let him go. He is just in love with my son and he is hurting that John is not here and it is my fault, I should have been a better father." Shawn explained. Randy huffed with his tight arms folded.

"Randy love please calm down. John needs you to have a clear head when we do this. The three of us will be there when we see him again." Wade stated as he walked up to Randy and placed his hand on Randy's right arm. Randy looked at Wade and Phil wondering when they had arrived.

Phil walked over to Randy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Randy began to calm down at his lovers to be, gentle touches. Shawn smiled seeing the love the three men shared for his son.

Randy's look softened and he blinked back tears. "I just want him home with us where he belongs." Randy said, his arms itched to have John in them. "So do we baby, but sadly we need Shawn to do all he can to help do that." Phil said and Randy's face grew cold once more. "Yes baby even if that is need be, lets just hope we can get to him in time." Phil continued.

"OK look I'm not sure what the hell is going on here but we need to get this plan together and get that kid out of there." Sid Vicious explained. Bret and Steve both stood up and walked around the table. Ryback cleared his throat and took over with the planning. The plan was reworked to add the three men. Wade, Randy and Phil would be with Hunter in the main house as well. Dave wasn't suppose to have more manpower behind the walls but they never knew.

Thirty minutes later and the men gathered in the living room with ammo. They were prepared by all means with weapons and all things needed to pull off their plan and take down Dave Batista.

Wade walked over to Randy and kissed him gently on the lips. Randy looked at him when the kiss ended and kissed Phil. "If something happens and we don't make it out. I love the both of you." Phil spoke softly. "I love you to Phil, we will be alright love." Wade spoke. Randy looked at the two men who had made him feel so much. "I love the both of you too."

Tears filled Wade and Phil's eyes. They weren't sure how Randy had felt and now that they knew, they stood there with opened hearts and longing to be complete...They knew they needed John to do that.

Wade and Phil kissed softly and the three looked at each other one last time...It was time to bring their lover home...

~)0(~

"What are you doing Roman?" Seth asked as he watched Roman maneuver throughout the room. Roman stopped by his bed and turned to face Seth. "I can't do this anymore. I have to get the fuck out of here and we need...the shit we did to him. It wasn't right. That kid has a heart of gold and we helped rape him? I shoved my dick in his mouth and made him suck me! Held him down and put a broom...FUCK!" Roman screamed as his mind ran on in guilt.

Seth stood and walked over to Roman holding out his arms. "Don't touch me. I don't deserve to feel your warmth and love when he is being raped by those freaks. I can't do this!" Roman yelled.

Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his neck and another around his waist. He gave a look of concern at Roman and Seth. He knew his lover was breaking and seeing Roman like this was tearing him in two.

"Hey try to calm down Roman. I know it's hard. Hell I held his ass cheeks apart as the broom went in. We all did things to John that we regret, lets just do what we can to get him out and we leave with him." Dean said.

"I have some things hidden. It may help." Seth said and walked out and left. He cringed when he heard the whimpers of pain sound through the hall. "We will get you free John, hang in there." Seth whispered as he walked into his room to get what he had been working on...

**One hour later...**

"What the hell do you want? What are you doing here?" Dave barked. "I want to see my son. I know you have John and I want to see him." Shawn stated. The distraction had begun as the men outside took out the guards around the home.

Dave smiled and placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder. Bile threatened to rise in Shawn at the mans touch. He took a deep breath, he had to be there for John. "Fine come on and I will take you to him." Dave replied. Dave smiled as he remembered the fantasy he once had.

Shawn began to follow Dave throughout the home until they arrived at the door. Dave opened the door and Shawn froze in horror as his son lay tied naked to a bed. Blood was visible on John below.

"Son, there is someone here to see you." Dave said. "No more daddy, please. I hurt." John cried. "Shhh now. Be good, he misses you." Dave said. Shawn walked in and tears fell. "Please let him go. God Dave I will do anything you want just let him go." Shawn pleaded.

John lost in pain wasn't sure if Shawn was really there, but he cringed at the thought. "Johnny are you OK? God of course you're not. Dave let him go...**PLEASE**!" Shawn begged. "Dad?" John whispered. "Yes Johnny its dad. I am here to take you home." Shawn said. "Home...to Randy, Wade and Phil?" John asked.

"Yes baby boy, they love you." Shawn said. "They do...love them too" John whispered as he wanted to drift to sleep so badly. Dave walked over to the table and picked up a leather strap with sharp metal studs.

"He is lying to you like always kid. He's not going to take you home. You are mine forever." Dave chuckled. "Go home...I tired." John began to weep. "Please Dave, he will never love you. Let him go." Shawn asked.

"Love Randy, love Phil, lo love Wade...love them." John whispered. His body so weak and abused he was barely conscious. "Wh...what are you doing Dave?" Shawn asked when he saw the thick leather studded strap.

"How far will you go to win your sons freedom? Would you fuck him?" Dave asked in a cold calculating voice. Shawn gulped. "I will go as far as I have too." Shawn said as he looked at his bound son. It hurt him so bad to look at John's flaccid cock but he knew he had no choice.

Dave smiled and walked over to John looking down at John, he reached down and took the teens flaccid member into his own hand. "OOHHH!" John exclaimed in pain. "STOP DAVE! DAMN IT! YOUR HURTING HIM!" Shawn screamed out making John come back to full awareness.

"You never cared before Shawny pooh. Why care now. Come on I have something for you. I was going to give it to John boy here but I decided to give it to you instead." Dave said as he released John's dick and pulled a small vial from his pocket. Inside the vile held a white powder and the key to Shawn's past addiction.

Shawn eyed the vile and licked his lips, practically salivating his eyes looked at the vile as if it were candy. You could see the addiction and lust for the drug in his eyes. Dave's smile widened at the look on Shawn's face. He claimed victory as Shawn reached out his hand.

Dave went to hand the vile of drugs to Shawn, only to feel a sharp slap to his face. "My son it more important than those drugs. I will NEVER do drugs again. I LOVE JOHN! I LOVE MY SON!" Shawn screamed as he hit Dave in the jaw this time with his full fist. Dave stumbled back but only slightly.

John watched what was going on and tears filled his eyes. He was twelve years old the last time his dad said he loved him. He saw the fierceness of a loving parent come out in Shawn as Shawn tried his best to physically fight Dave.

Shawn had forgotten the plan as he fought for his son. Fists flew at Dave but sadly Dave got the upper hand and Shawn ended up with his front to John and the leather strap around Shawn's throat.

"Suck him. Put your baby boys dick in your mouth then take a beating and I will let him go." Dave said with evil intent. Shawn was pushed to his knees and Dave forced his face and lips onto John's still limp member. Shawn fought and shook his head, feeling sick as his clenched lips touched his son's silky skin.

Seeing Shawn's defiance to follow orders, Dave yanked Shawn up by the leather strap and yelled for Langston and Regal. The two men took no time to get into the room. John watched as the two brutes manhandled his father.

John's eyes widened and he fought his own restraints when Dave ripped Shawn's shirt from his body. "Face him towards the wall and hold his arms out." Dave ordered the men. Shawn was turned to face the wall, his back bare to John and Dave.

"How much do you love him? Would you take a beating to your flesh with the sharp metal studs of this leather strap?" Dave asked. "I love my son. I would DIE for him." Shawn stated.

"Well it just may come to that. Very well may." Dave said coldly. "NO! Don't hurt my daddy!" John yelled. Dave turned immediately and faced John. He stormed over to John and slammed the solid leather part down onto John's abs.

"I'M YOUR DADDY! SHAWN IS NOT YOUR DADDY...I AM! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!" Dave screamed in John's face. Tears filled John's eyes from the pain and he cried for what was about to happen to Shawn. He could feel it for the first time in years how much his dad truly loved him. He didn't want his daddy to be beaten to death, not for him. He wanted to get to know his dad again.

John fought his restraints again as the leather studded strap ripped into Shawn's skin and drew blood. Shawn remained quiet as he prepared himself to die for his son. He could feel the blood seeping from his skin. Thoughts of holding John as a baby and John's first steps played through his mind. When thoughts of snorting his first line crossed his mind Shawn allowed tears to fall in anguish and guilt.

Shawn turned his head to look at his son the best he could. "Forgive me Johnny for not being the daddy you deserved. I love you son." Shawn stated...Then all faded to black...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	33. Father and son

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and a SPECIAL THANK YOU to: ** jenimik, nexus angel, JadeRose1, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, takers dark lover, jt1339 sorry I really tried to get you another chapter up sooner than this but life is just so hectic : ), waldron82, LadyDragonsblood and ShippingEverything **for reviewing chapter 32! :)**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~0~**

Shawn turned his head to look at his son the best he could. He locked eyes with his baby boy. "Forgive me Johnny for not being the daddy you deserved. I love you son." Shawn stated. Dave slammed his fist into Shawn's kidneys and then all faded to black.

"Dad! DADDY! DAAADDDDDYYYY!" John screamed. "Shut the fuck up boy! Let him go gentlemen." Dave ordered the two men who held onto Shawn. Shawn's limp body fell to the floor laying face up. Dave walked over to where John lay. "I AM YOUR DADDY!" Dave spat and slapped John across his face.

John was stunned by the slap but he looked down at his fallen father. He felt loss fill his bones. He wanted nothing more than to be by his dead fathers side. In his heart he felt he lost his daddy.

"No Shawn was my daddy. YOU WILL NEVER BE MY DADDY!" John yelled and fought his bindings. Dave in his anger walked back over to Shawn and kicked the downed man, no noise came from him. No breath could be detected.

"Langston, you and Regal go dig a grave. We need to get rid of the body. Fuckin wimp couldn't even take a beating." Dave growled. William Regal walked over to the door to open it up when the door burst open and three armed men ran in and aimed their guns at the other three men.

"JOHN! ANTHONY!" was yelled and Randy ran over to his lovers side. Seeing the way John flinched at the gun, Randy put it down on the bedside table. Wade and Phil followed suit but held their guns pointed at Dave, Langston and Regal.

Tears filled the lovers eyes at the look of their beloved. John lay chained, naked and bleeding. Wade sat his gun down long enough to remove his long black coat and covered John up with it. Phil looked around for a way to unchain John. He frowned not seeing anything.

Langston and Regal were shocked as the guns were held on them. This didn't seem to faze the cocky Dave Batista in the least. Dave just held his cocky smile and leered at the men holding him at gun point.

"Randy? Daddy...dead." John cried as wet tears streamed down his baby dimples. Randy was surprised at first to hear and see the anguish in his lovers young haunted eyes. He kneeled down and kissed John gently on his chapped lips. John shyly blushed and turned his lips away.

"I'm sorry baby boy." Phil whispered. "Shawn? SHAWN!" Hunter exclaimed as he ran in behind Randy, Wade and Phil. Scott Hall and Kevin Nash came into the room with their guns and was about to order Langston and Regal out of the room.

"So these are your customers huh? You Fuckin Whore!" Dave spat at John. Phil stomped over to Dave and slapped him on the face. "John Anthony is not a whore. He is loved and wanted and we fuckin love him." Phil yelled. Wade walked over to Phil and decked Dave in the stomach with his fist.

"You ever call Anthony a whore again..." Wade stopped as Hunter began to cry. Hunter laid his gun down on the floor to touch Shawn's face. "He is a whore!" Dave spat. Hunter turned and looked up at Dave.

"You are a fucking dead man! Scott, Kevin get Mark in here and get them out of here." Hunter yelled as he pointed to Dave, Langston and Regal. "Already here man." Mark stated. Mark, Scott and Kevin ushered the three men toward the door.

"This is not over son. You will be back in my arms and I will be back in that ass." Dave chuckled darkly as he left the room. "Daddy?" John whispered not even caring about the words that Dave had just spoke.

Hunter looked at John with tear filled eyes and shook his head no. "Let me up! Let me loose! I want my Daddy!" John cried out. Randy feared John would hurt himself worse he looked down at the floor seeing a metal object. "OK baby I got you." Randy encouraged as he unchained John.

John's body protested but he fell from the bed onto the floor with a loud thump. Wade helped to keep John covered as the teen crawled over to his dads body. John touched Shawn's face as Shawn lay face up. "I love you daddy." John said as he shed his tears.

He lay his head on Shawn's chest. John's head shot up and he looked at Hunter. "Heartbeat!" John gasped. "What?" Hunter asked and placed his hand on Shawn's bare chest.

"Daddy wake up! DADDY WAKE UP!" John cried in desperation. Shawn began to come too at his sons desperate cry. "Johnny..." Shawn's words were halted when Hunter placed gentle lips to his.

"Hey! My daddy!" John cried. Wade, Phil and Randy looked down at John. All three men could feel something was wrong with John something beyond the physical abuse. Hunter ended the kiss and John hugged his dad. "My daddy." John whispered as tears fell on to Shawn's naked chest.

Shawn took his son in his arms and held him tight. "Yes baby boy. I am your daddy. I love you Johnny." Shawn stated. "Love you too daddy." John replied. "We need to get you to the hospital John." Wade said.

Randy went to pull John away from Shawn. "Stop! Don't touch me! Stay with my daddy!" John yelled and slapped Randy's hands away. Phil in his loving nature kneeled down to John and looked him in the eyes. He saw the loss of a young boy in John's eyes. Sadly he feared John was regressing to his boyhood. In John's mind he was twelve or younger and needed his father.

"Anthony, You and your daddy are hurt. We want to take you to the hospital and get you both checked out. OK?" Phil asked. John looked down at Shawn through troubled eyes. "Daddy hurt?" John asked.

"Yes John your daddy is hurt but we will take care of you and him." Randy said. John just smiled his boyish smile and nodded his head. Randy looked at John and knew he was losing him.

"I'm ok Johnny, but we still need to get the both of us looked over. Don't worry your daddy will never leave you again." Shawn tried to ease John's fear as his heart held a fear of its own. He knew something was mentally wrong with his son and this tore him in half.

"Can you men find some clothing for John and Shawn?" Hunter asked. "Here. I have them some." Seth said as he and Dean walked into the room.

Shawn looked at Seth and Dean thankful for the clothes. His back stung and ached as he stood up and dressed in the loose fitting sweats. John stood up with him not wanting to leave his fathers side.

"Hunter. How did you get in here so fast?" Shawn asked. "We found out we had help on the inside. Three man were waiting with knives in their hands to take down the other three men when we came in." Hunter replied.

"Thank you men. I knew you boys had good in your hearts. Where is Roman?" Shawn asked. "He wanted to wait in the living room with the others." Dean stated. Wade helped John to steady himself and dressed him in a pair of loose fitting sweats. "Your wound ok Anthony?" Wade asked. "Hurts a little. Thank you for saving me and my daddy." John answered.

Wade smiled and kissed John gently on the lips. John again smiled shyly and turned his lips away. "Why did you do that?" John asked. "Do what Anthony?" Wade wondered. "Kiss me?" came the odd reply. "Because I love you." Wade said. "Too young to kiss." John said and turned away from Wade. Phil and Randy both saw the look of devastation on Wade's face. They both shook their heads and frowned. Something was bad wrong with the one they loved.

"Come on Johnny, lets go get ourselves checked out." Shawn said. He held his hand out to John and John greedily clamped onto it. They all left the room. A loud slapping sound came from the living room when they came in.

"Roman baby?" Seth cried. "I'm alright! I'm just given this son of a bitch what he deserves." Roman explained as he continuously slapped Dave across his face as Dave was being held by Steve Austin.

"My turn!" John yelled and everyone watched as John walked over to Dave. John took his fist and tightened it up. He rared back and planted the biggest punch he could straight into Dave's manhood.

Dave couldn't even breathe as he tried to catch his breath. "That is for hurting me, my daddy and Roman! Bad men go down!" John yelled and placed his hands on his hips. His lovers were worried about him but they couldn't help but smile at the boyish charm that John showed. John was obviously very proud of himself.

Roman looked at John and smiled. Dean and Seth went over to their man and the three of them hugged and kissed one another very passionately. Wade, Randy and Phil frowned wishing they could share in the love with John but they knew John was in need of not only medical but psychological help as well.

"Come on men lets get these three down to the station." Hunter stated. Kevin, Scott, Mark and Hunter walked Dave, Langston and Regal out the front door. Chaos ensued as gunshots were heard.

When the smoke cleared Dave lay dead to a gunshot wound to the head. No one knew where the shot came from. Hunter did how ever see two men leaving the scene. He knew he had seen the men before he just couldn't place it.

"Yep bad man go down." everyone turned to see a very happy teenager laughing...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	34. Black Butterflies

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and a SPECIAL THANK YOU to: **waldron82, takers dark lover, ShippingEverything, jenimik, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, LadyDragonsblood, nexus angel, gamesgrl5887, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, JadeFlynn and my two guest reviewers **for reviewing chapter 33! :)**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~0~**

It had been three long months since the night that John was saved and Dave Batista had perished with a bullet to the brain. Three very happy months for John yet three lonely months for the three men who loved him and were patiently awaiting for their Butterfly to return.

The last time he saw John it was as if John was looking at a stranger and this ripped Randy's heart to pieces. The teen was so lost in his mind it was like John knew no one beyond when he was past twelve years old.

Currently Randy was alone in his home pacing his bedroom floor. He missed John so badly it was as if a section of his heart was missing. He had bonded dearly with Wade and Phil and knew his heart belonged to them but a large part was missing, a big void named John Cena.

John had helped him so much with the loss of Adam but now it was like losing Adam all over again. But a lot worse, Randy knew in his heart that his love for John reached depths that his love for Adam never had.

Wade and Phil could see and feel Randy beginning to pull away from them. Randy used to come by once a day and spend time with them, doing nothing but holding and loving each other. Now Randy's visits were maybe twice a week.

Lost in his thoughts of his lost love John, Randy put some music on. Coming over the airwaves was a haunting song titled "Black Butterflies". Lonely with the emptiness and memories of his time with John, Randy turned up the song to full volume, his blood began to boil at his loss and he began to scream out at the top of his lungs.

The need and want to feel the silver sharp blade cutting into his skin was becoming overwhelming. The need to feel John's touch, to be inside him was coming to a head and it was terrorizing.

Standing up and walking over to a photo frame of John and himself, he picked it up and smashed it up against the closest wall. The pain felt so real it was suffocating. Randy continued to scream at the top of his lungs. One name passed his lips over and over.

"JOHN! ! !"

Randy gasped for precious breath as he descended into madness. Nothing calmed him. He ran into the bathroom. Screaming his lost lovers name he smashed his right fist into the mirror. Shards of glass breaking and ripping into his bare fist.

"JOHN! ! ! ! ! ! !" Another gasp for breath.

Looking down at his bleeding hand, and further decent into madness. "NO! ! NOOO? NOOOOO! ! ! !" Randy screamed out when the blood seeping from his fist didn't ease his pain.

Getting very angry, he picked up a jagged piece of mirror and cut his left hand between his fingers. In shock and breath stopping horror. Randy screamed out in devastating pain as no feeling of release was felt. No relief was being washed from him as it normally did when he cut. No calmness or peacefulness claimed him. The pain was too real and to Randy's terror, cutting was not working and the loss of John remained.

"**J-JOHN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**" One last scream was heard as Randy took that same piece of bloody jagged glass and began to take it to his wrists...

~)~(~

"Look daddy! Look! I colored you a picture!" John exclaimed excited for the picture he made for his daddy Shawn. Shawn turned around from the kitchen sink and looked at his baby boy with pride.

"It's beautiful Johnny." Shawn spoke trying to hide the sadness in his voice. "Look! This is You and this is me at the park. (John pointed at stick figures of two people, one was shorter than the other) We playing ball!" John spoke in a high-pitched childlike shrill.

John was very proud of himself at that moment. His face held two very distinguished dimples that popped at his excitement for what he had done. He handed the coloring towards Shawn. Shawn didn't reach for the picture at first.

"You don't like it daddy?" John pouted, actual tears came to his baby blue eyes. Shawn's heart broke at the sad expression on his young sons face. John was young again, too young, his actual age was eighteen, almost nineteen but John's mind was that of a ten-year old boy.

One who loved coloring, playing ball and video games. An untouched soul. One that was never harmed, never abused, never raped and never lost his father. But sadly was never loved by the three men who wanted and needed him like air in their lungs to breathe.

Sadly one week after the death of Dave Batista, Wade, Randy and Phil all three went to see John. The men had their hearts broken when John seemed not to recognize them. Shawn had cried for the lovers on that night and knew he had to get his son help.

He took John to see a child psychologist. Chris Sabin had been working with John ever since but it was slow going and sadly he feared that John would never make it back to being eighteen or even a young teenager for that matter.

"Oh baby boy of course I love it. My hands are wet and I need to dry them so I don't mess it up." Shawn explained. Dimples popped once more as John happily and slight impatient as Shawn dried his hands from doing the dishes.

Shawn took the picture and smiled lovingly at it. He walked over to a closet that was in the kitchen. He then took out a picture frame and proceeded to frame the coloring. John beamed as Shawn walked over to the wall and took down a picture of flowers. He smiled as Shawn replaced the hanging with his "Family Portrait".

Shawn sighed inward. He remembered how hard John had cried when he told him that his mom June, sister April and his brother Danny were all in heaven. The look of bewilderment and sadness had hurt Shawn very badly.

It was like losing his loving wife, daughter and son for the first time. Shawn had been on drugs and it was the first time he really grieved for his family. He was grateful that his baby boy was there to grieve with him.

Shawn knew that John wouldn't understand that he had been hooked badly on alcohol and drugs and that Shawn was the reason he had lost his family and now that it was just the two of them.

"Not the daddy, nope, not the daddy." John spoke shaking his head. Shawn turned to see what it was that John was talking about. He was surprised to find John holding a photo of Dave that had been hidden among other photos.

"Johnny? Do you remember?" Shawn asked hopeful that his son was getting his memory back, no matter how horrible that the memories may be. "Not my daddy. You're my daddy." John said with a wrinkle of his brow. He stared at the photo in confusion.

Shawn wanted to jump for joy at the the thought that his son could possibly be remembering. He knew John had repressed all the bad memories, but sadly John repressed the good ones as well.

"We go to the zoo later daddy?" John asked as the photo fell to the floor. Tears filled Shawn's troubled eyes as John regressed once more. "Y-yes baby. We are going to the zoo. Hunter will be here shortly." Shawn stated.

John wrinkled his nose at the thought of Hunter. "Hunter likes the zoo to Johnny and he likes you very much." Shawn said. John just shrugged his shoulders and walked back over to the table and began to gather up his things. He chose to draw some more instead.

"What do you say we make a day of it and go to the ice cream parlor then to a movie. You can pick the movie." Shawn asked. John's face lite up like it was Christmas. "GI Joe! GI Joe!" John yelled out and then left the room.

Several moments later John came back into the room with an action figure of the famous movie star Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. The man was well known for his many stunt movies and John took a liking to him.

In John's regression, his mind never held the fact that Dwayne was indeed one of the men whom saved his life that faithful night. Shawn had yet to tell John, this in fear of further damaging him.

Doctor Sabin had told Shawn that forcing the memories on John could set John's recovery back that much further. So Shawn held quiet about the famous movie star and the role he played in saving John.

"GI Joe it is then." Shawn said with a loving tone. "Did I hear someone mention my favorite movie with my favorite actin hero?" Hunter asked as he entered the room. "Hey hun when did you get here?" Shawn asked walking up to Hunter.

Hunter smiled and wrapped his arms around the older man. John frowned seeing the display of affection. He gave a confusing look when Hunter leaned in and kissed Shawn. He wrinkled his nose in disgust but something flip flopped in his stomach. He had a feeling like he had been kissed before and in a very loving way.

John tried to shake off the odd feeling. He searched his mind and knew he had never been kissed before. He couldn't have, he was way too young.

Hunter pulled Shawn away from John and they walked over to a far corner. "How is he today Shawn?" Hunter asked. "Sadly the same. I thought he was having a breakthrough when he saw Dave's photo. He said that Dave was not his daddy, but as soon as he said it the young John returned" Shawn went on to explain.

"This is so hard, I don't mind taking care of my son this way because it gives me a chance to be his father again, but there are three men who are mourning him. They miss him and are still waiting for their John Anthony to return."

Hunter leaned in and kissed Shawn in a comforting kiss. Shawn melted into the kiss. "I'm ready Hunter. When I can find a sitter for John, can we spend the night together?" Shawn asked. He wanted to be made love to, but he knew John was not ready to be home alone.

Shawn had tried it once but when he came back in he had found John burning popcorn on the stove. Luckily Shawn put out the fire before it got too out of hand. Ever since that night two months ago Shawn had yet to leave John alone in the home.

"I understand about that. When was the last time they were here? Wade and Phil, when was the last time they saw John." Hunter asked.

"Wade and Phil came by a week ago, John ignored them. I think he thought Wade and Phil were friends of mine. A few days later, He and Phil came in one night when John was asleep and watched him as he slept. It hurt them so bad. They left holding one another with tears in their eyes. I asked them where Randy was and neither one of them knew. Damn Hunter it was so sad. They love my son so much. I hate that they are going through this and that that bastard Dave took their lover away from them." Shawn explained.

Hunter looked over and saw John. "Shawn" Hunter whispered getting Shawn's attention. Shawn looked at John and saw a tear in his eyes. "What is it Johnny?" Shawn asked his son.

John showed Shawn his drawing. "Butterfly." John whispered. "Yes baby boy thats a butterfly." Shawn said. "I'm a butterfly?" John asked. Shawn didn't know what think about the question. Before he could responded his cellphone went off and he answered the call.

Hunter watched as Shawn disappeared around the corner. He knew by Shawn's tone that it was one of John's three lovers. Shawn ended the call and walked over to Hunter. "You told them where we will be?" Hunter asked.

"Yes I did. They never get to see him anymore. At least they can see him from afar. They are worried about Randy though, he hasn't been around at all this week. It's not like him Hunter." Shawn said.

"Yeah your right it's not. When we get back I will go pay him a visit." Hunter said. Shawn nodded his head and heard a loud sigh. He turned to see a very impatient John Cena awaiting him.

"Zoo!" John barked. Shawn laughed and Hunter rolled his eyes. Hunter personally wished John was better. He really wanted to get to know Shawn better and right now was really hard for the two of them.

Hunter was patiently waiting to take Shawn into his life as a companion and into his bed as a permanent lover. "Yes Johnny, it's time for the zoo. Grab your coat and we will be on our way." Shawn explained in a fatherly way.

John smiled and grabbed his coat. He loved the zoo and couldn't wait to see the animals...

~)o)~

Phil sighed as he and Wade pulled up at the Zoo. They had just arrived at the Cape May County Park and Zoo. The Zoo was nearby Cape May is a scenic 50-minute drive from Atlantic City. It housed over 85 species of wild animals, a reptile house and a 55-acre African Savannah.

"Do you think he is here yet?" Phil asked. Wade smiled at the smaller man. "He is here. I can feel him." Wade spoke softly to his future lover. He worried about Phil. The once happy go lucky Phil barely smiled any longer. This worried Wade.

Phil however was worried about Wade in return. The man who loved shopping and lived for horse racing hardly talked or enjoyed the sport as he mourned his lost butterfly. The loss of John had effected all three men deeply and in their own way.

Phil looked up at Wade and placed a gentle kiss to the Englishman's lips. "How much longer are we going to wait for him?" Phil asked. Wade tried to fight tears. "As long as it takes." Wade replied.

Phil nodded his head and took Wade by the hand. They headed inside and walked down toward the Reptile house. Wade opened the door and gasped for breath. Phil looked worried at Wade. "Randy." Wade whimpered...

John ran like a school kid to the reptile house. He loved looking at the various snakes and lizards and other scaly creatures. He was more drawn to the snakes, oddly he didn't know why.

"Pretty." John exclaimed as he saw the yellow albino snake. "Anthony?" Wade said. Phil looked over hearing John's voice. Both men smiled seeing their Anthony. They wanted badly to take John into their arms.

John turned his head and saw the two men. Something felt so familiar about the two men. John just stood there and tried to figure out where he knew the men, but nothing came to mind.

He turned his attention back to the snakes in the pit. All of the sudden a snake removed itself from behind a large rock. A fear and a chill ran all over John when he saw the eyes of the snake. It paralyzed John, the gray icy blue eyes of the snake sent cold chills running all over John.

John pulled his attention away from the snake and looked back to the two men. "Randy? RANDY! RANDY! ! ! !" John screamed. He felt as if a large knife was ripping through his veins...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	35. Serenity

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and a SPECIAL THANK YOU to: ** JadeRose1, gamesgrl5887, Xenarocks99, nexus angel, jenimik, CeNationBabe13, JadeFlynn, Bluestar711, LadyDragonsblood, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, takers dark lover, ShippingEverything and my guest reviewer! **for reviewing chapter 34! :)**

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**"Serenity" **

**~0~**

"RANDY!" John screamed. He felt as if a large knife was ripping through his very veins. John pulled his attention away from the snake and looked back to the two men.

Wade and Phil ran to be by John's side. "Anthony? Are you remembering? What happened? Do you remember Randy?" Shawn asked, he had heard the scream and him along with Hunter had ran forward and to John as well.

John blinked his eyes as flashbacks of his lover hit him through the eyes of the snake. "Daddy I have to go. Randy is hurt. Wade, Phil we have to get to Randy!" John exclaimed, fear and sadness gripped his aching heart.

Phil and Wade looked at John in surprise, it was as if the past three months had just vanished and Anthony was their Butterfly once more. They smiled lovingly at one another with the thought of holding their dark butterfly once more.

"Yes love we will get to Randy." Wade assured his frightened lover. "Phil, I'm afraid. Randy is hurt." John said as tears filled his troubled eyes. "Why do you think that Johnny? Why do you think that Randy is hurt?" his father asked.

John turned and looked Shawn in the eyes like it was so obvious. "Because the snake told me, it was in his eyes." John said as if was the most normal thing in the world.

"OK we will go check on Randy, but then we need to get you to a doctor." Shawn said speaking like a true father would. He had the right to worry, he wasn't sure if the eighteen year old John was back or if John would regress again. Shawn was hopeful though at least for a moment John was back to normal.

"Whatever lets go Dad! We are wasting time. Hold on Randy please." John cried out in fear and worry for his grey eyed lover. Wade and Phil took John by his hands loving the warmth of his touch even in this time of need the lovers knew they would be together for a life time they just needed to go get the fourth of their unit and bring the man to safety.

**MEANWHILE**

Chris Jericho sat at the bar nursing a cold brew. "How is everything?" Evan asked as he walked up to Chris and placed his hand on Chris' right shoulder.

Evan was so bored he was wishing things at the club was back to normal but The Midnight Seduction still held the shooting over his head and the brothers were still keeping the dancers in hiding from Ricardo and his men.

"Hey man, the brothers know you are out of your cage?" Chris mused. "Yeah well no not really. Well Look they are gone and I needed air. Come on really what can happen at this time of day?" Evan asked.

Chris looked at Evan and shrugged his shoulder. "So whats with the beer this early in the day anyway? I have never seen you drink this early in the day before." Evan asked out of concern for the man with long wavy blonde locks.

Chris just shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright Chrissy you can tell me, we are friends right? I hope so, I need all the friends I can get." Evan said in his bouncy way and excited tone. Excited to be talking to some one else other than Glenn,Mark,Cody and Brad.

"Yeah man were friends. I'm just sad is all. I get this way on this day." Chris stated. Evan wrinkled his forehead and looked at the man in confusion. "Riddles dude, your speaking in riddles." Evan explained.

Chris sighed, he reached behind his pants and pulled out his wallet. Evan watched as Chris opened the wallet and removed a photo. Chris handed it to Evan, Evan looked at the photo. Once again Evan looked at Chris in confusion.

"This is a nice photo of yourself but why does it make you sad Chrissy?" Evan asked. Chris looked at Evan. "That's not me in the photo, it is a...p-picture of my br-brother." Chris explained as tears threatened his blue eyes. He was getting choked up looking at the old photograph. It was one taken only hours before his brother's death.

"Damn I didn't know you have a twin." Evan replied. "Adam is not a twin, he is my baby brother. I miss him Evan." Chris stated. "Then go see him, come on I will help you find him." Evan spoke in his hyper voice.

Chris gave Evan a sad smile, he knew that the kid didn't know anything about him. "I Cant Evan. Adam is d-dead. He was killed, in a club shooting. Evan gasped, "Fuck, I am so sorry I didn't know." he gave a sad reply.

"It's ok man I know." Chris said. Evan handed the photo of Adam back to Chris. Chris saw the tears in Evan's eyes, he loved that about Evan, the kid held such a gentle child like soul.

"Sir's" Chris said as he noticed his two bosses walk in the door. They both held frowns on their faces. "Evan! Why are you not in hiding?" Glenn scolded the young man. "Forgive me boss please, I am just so bored and lonely. So is Chris, he is sad." Evan said.

Mark walked over and picked Evan up from his bar stool. Standing the small man back down on his feet. "To the room little one. Now. You must be punished for disobeying. No sex for two days, Glenn will bind your hands to keep you from touching your dick, there will be no playing with yourself" Mark sadly replied. He knew that the punishment will be hard on his insatiable little vixen.

Evan pouted and looked down at the floor. "But I'm horny Mark. Please no punishment!" Evan pleaded as placed his hand over his zipper, pressing his hand on his covered manhood. The poor man already getting hard by his own touch.

"Evan you heard Mark. No sex, no masturbating and no talking back. You must take your punishme..." Glenn's words were stopped when two other men entered into the barroom.

"What in the hell!" Mark yelled as Cody and Brad entered the opened floor. Cody jumped at the loud booming voice. Brad bravely walked up to the two large men. "Please don't be mad at Cody. He was going stir crazy and the door to the apartment had been left unlocked we thought we were free to leave. I told him I would bring him out for one drink and one dance and then he would have to go back into hiding." Brad Maddox tried to explain.

Glenn and Mark cared for their dancers deeply and even tough the security was beefed up he still feared for them. "How was the door unlocked? Evan?" Evan gulped he knew he had been caught. He gathered his courage and confessed.

"Forgive me I picked the lock and left. I forgot to lock it back from the outside." Evan lowered his head.

"Evan you could have put the men in danger. No sex for one week, I know its harsh but how else will you learn. When we get you back to the room you will be placed in a cock cage. Damn this hurts me to do this to you." Glenn spoke with great disdain and sadness.

Evan nodded and wiped away his tears that had fallen he knew he had made a grave mistake.

"Sir's may I stay out here with you as well? A gentle voice was heard. Everyone turned to see the other dancer who had been shot in the leg, standing behind them. Justin Gabriel placed on his brightest smile.

Chris looked at the South African man and his breath hitched. "Where did you come from, Damn your beautiful." Chris said out loud not realizing everyone heard him. Justin blushed, "You saw me before. My name is Justin, Justin Gabriel. I wear...um I..dress..up." Justin tried to explain to Chris that his attire is that of a female.

"Jessie? You're Jessie?" Chris asked in disbelief. Justin shyly blinked and nodded his head. "You are so beautiful." Chris stated in awe of the dark toned man before him. Justin blushed not knowing what to say to the man with long blond wavy locks.

"I hate to break this up but we have to get you men back into hiding." Mark stated. Chris and Justin continued to look at one another. Everyone in the room could feel the love beginning to grow and fill the room. It was an amazing thing to see and feel that true love at first sight really does exist in a world sometimes so cold.

Cody and Evan looked at one another and knew they needed to stay safe until the person behind the shooting was caught and brought to an end. Curt Hawkins was the shooter but the men behind him had yet to be brought down and Mark was not going to let his lover be harmed or worse taken from his life forever.

They had to take down Alberto and his boss Ricardo soon so they could make their lover safe. Evan walked up to Justin and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go Jessie, we need to be safe." Evan spoke softly.

Justin's face fell and so did Chris'. "Boss, can I please stay with Justin?" Chris asked, he was not wanting to leave Justin. A strong feeling of peace filled him when Justin came near him, his heart soared and he felt content for the first time ever in his life of twenty-four years.

Justin being only twenty-one felt the same way, sadly Justin came from a broken home and never knew love, only abuse. Looking at Chris brought new exciting feelings to him, ones that left him feeling safe, calm and cherished.

"No you may not, the less people who know about their whereabouts the safer they will be." Mark hated to do what he was about to do, he as well could feel special feelings growing between Chris and Justin.

Tears of longing to stay together filled Chris and Justin's eyes. Neither one of them wanted to lose the serenity being near the other brought to them. Sadness filled the room when the lovers to be, were separated.

"Damn it Glenn, We can't do this to them. Ricardo is going down and he is going down now." Mark stated and Glenn agreed. What was coming to Ricardo was long over due.

~)~(~

_"Randy oh god no! Randy please wake up please be alright! I love you Randy!" _

"John?" Randy whispered. The pain in his hands and wrists filled his mind.

_"Hold on Randy! Wade and Phil, we love you! Hold on!" _

"John?" Randy mouthed. His eyes opened but only blackness filled them.

_"Please don't die Randy! Please we love you so much!" _

"J-John?" Randy question in his mind. A bright light appeared and a feeling of peace filled his body and soul.

Then a beautiful blonde haired angel bestowed upon him from afar... Had the angel came to take him home?

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**


	36. Their Masters love, A foursome

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR READING and a SPECIAL THANK YOU to: **u nex me, JadeRose1, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, LadyDragonsblood, jenimik, takers dark lover, Xenarocks99, waldron82, nexus angel and ShippingEverything **for reviewing chapter 35! :) **

**A/N: **_This chapter was co-written in role play form by waldron82, thank you for your help friend :)_

**{SUGAR SWEETNESS}**

**~)~(~**

_"Randy oh God no! Randy please wake up please be alright! I love you Randy!" _

John sat beside the bed of his loved one. The man who showed him the dark side of sex and showed him that it was safe to let go and be a slave to someone.

John's happiest day on earth was when he could get sex hard and painful and trust in fact that Randy would not to hurt him.

"John?" Randy whispered.

The pain in his left and wrists filled his mind. John smiled and gently tightened the grip on his lovers hand, being mindful of the healing wounds on Randy's hand and wrists. Wade and Phil both placed a gentle hand to John's shoulders.

_"Hold on Randy! Wade and Phil, we love you! Hold on!" _

Wade and Phil looked at one another and then nodded in agreement about the love they shared with Randy. They loved him very much and the thought of loosing such a part of them made it hard to breathe.

"John?" Randy mouthed. His eyes opened but only blackness filled them.

A piercing ache filled John's heart as Wade and Phil gasped, They could feel Randy pulling away from them.

_"Please don't die Randy! Please we love you so much!" _Tears fell from the eyes of three souls, souls that would be lost without Randy.

"J-John?" Randy question in his mind.

A bright light appeared before him and a feeling of peace filled his body and soul. For the first time, a peace of belonging and life's pain and loss felt far far away. He had missed his Butterfly so much, without his blue-eyed angel, what would be the point. He loved Wade and Phil but the Butterfly flew with his heart and without his heart how could he love the others?

Then a beautiful blonde haired angel bestowed upon him from afar... Had the angel came to take him home?

Randy lay in his bed in the hospital room. Only in his unconscious mind he was in a very warm place surrounded by bright light and a warmth he had never known. "Randy." The angel asked.

Tears filled Randy's smoky gray eyes seeing who the beautiful angel was.

"A-Adam? Oh Adam!" Randy began to go to Adam in a run. Seeing the man whom he had loved a life time with.

Adam opened his arms as Randy fell into them. "Baby, oh God baby,..." Randy's words died away into sobs. Sobs that had Randy's body shaking in old grief and loss.

"Shh little one. I have you. But for just a while. John is back and he needs you in his life." Adam spoke softly. "W-what? Li-little while?" Randy asked between sobs with a shake of his head. "No you can't go. You are here, you are back. Stay with me Adds, please don't say a little while." Randy pleaded with his husband as he held on tight.

"I have to go back Little One, I am not meant for this world, look around you Randy. This is your heaven and I can't leave it. I am waiting here for you." Adam spoke, it was then that Randy noticed a field of amazing flowers and small waterfalls surrounding them.

Randy's throat tightened and he fought tears at the breathtaking sight. It was the most peaceful place he had ever seen. What no one knew, not even his three lovers, was his love for gardens and lush waterfalls, like the one beside him. The trickling water bringing even a more calming peace.

"Love, I don't want to take you away from this place. I'm not that selfish. But..." His deep voice grew pleading. "Why can't I stay here with you? There's been so much pain down there, so much heartache. There's no peace,

I need to feel the peace. Please, Baby Adds, can't I stay?"

Adam held his husband tight. "Because my dear you are loved and needed. There are three men who love you. You are their world, their light in the darkness. You need to wake up and go back to them. Pl-please quit cuttin yourself. I love you and so do they." Adam begged.

Randy was ashamed that his beloved had seen his cutting. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I cut myself because it hurts so much to live without you, and then I lost my second love, he no longer knows me." He thought of his precious butterfly and the other two men he had grown so fond of.

"Little one, John is healed, your Butterfly has flown back to you, he awaits by your side. Look in your heart, you can't leave him, if you do, it would only be a matter of time till the streets claim him. Even with Wade and Phil, he will resort to drugs to dull the pain, Little one go back to them, I will always love you and always be here." Adam told his husband.

"They really need me? I mean that much to them...to John?" He looked at Adam in love for reassurance. "No one could ever replace you in my heart, Adam."

"God Baby, don't you think I know this? I feel that love and will always, through the remainder of eternity. But none of them want to replace me. They just want to share your heart and Randy, my Viper, I know they can. Your heart is big enough for all four of us. Now go love, Go fly with your butterfly and your men. I will always love you baby, always." Adam stated.

At his husband's words Randy finally felt a release in his heart. It was as if all the pain he had felt since Adam's death just melted away and all that remained were their cherished memories together. He finally felt free to love again. And Randy knew right where he belonged. "I love you, Adam." Randy's piercing eyes were filled with love. "I'll see you again someday when it's my time to come here. Save a place for me, my angel."

Adam kissed his love one last time and then faded away. The brightness faded and a pain was felt, Randy was slowly resurfacing to the world and the physical pain it held. Wade was siting by Randy's side with John on his lap.

"Love? Love! Oh God, Phil, John? He's awake. Randy baby?" Wade spoke all but pushing John from his lap. Phil who was standing by the window turned and sprinted over to the bed. "Oh Baby, that's it, wake up." Phil softly exclaimed. "Randy, it's me John. I know who you are now, come back to me. I need you." John begged.

Randy heard the voices of the three men he had grown to love. He slowly opened his eyes, basking in the hope and love written all over their faces. "Adam was right." Randy mumbled, his throat feeling dry. "I am loved. I was a fool to want to leave here."

"Adam you spoke to Adam?" John asked. Randy nodded his head. "Good, he brought you home to us." John stated. Wade smiled at John and watched as the young man looked at Randy.

"I will go get the doctor, he needs to check you over." Phil said as he fought tears of his own he was so happy that the fourth of their foursome was doing good and going to be ok.

Randy was feeling more and more alert as time passed. His throat felt parched as a desert. "Can I get a drink of water?" He asked Wade with a smile.

Wade's heart melted seeing the smile Randy blessed them with. John was already on it and had the cup already filled for Randy to drink.

Randy took the cup from his John, letting his fingers linger over his butterfly's hand. "Thank you, John. I can't wait to take you home and make you mine again." Randy drank the water, feeling better all the time.

Phil walked back into the hospital room with the doctor. After checking out Randy, the doctor decided to let Randy go home, that was music to Randy's ears. He wanted to go home and get started on some fun. He missed his men and in every way.

"I'm so glad that I get to go home with my three men." Randy looked at each face, a rare softness showing in his eyes. "I want to thank you all for standing by me." A small hint of his wicked smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth. "I can hardly wait to get home and have some fun together."

Wade gave John and Phil a sly grin. It was apparent all four men were thinking the same thing. The nurse came in to the room and gave Randy his release papers. Randy sighed as he took the pen and tried to hold it in his damaged hand. Phil seeing the pain in Randy's eyes removed the pen from Randy's hand, he placed a kiss to the bandage.

"Thank you, Phil." Randy said gratefully, loving how caring the man was. He could not wait to get the three men home and show them how much pleasure he could bring them.

"OK love do you need help getting dressed?" Wade asked. He was anxious to get his tattooed lover home. It would be easier for all four lovers to be under one roof and Wade's home was the largest.

John brought Randy his clothes, his blue eyes shining with happiness. "Here you are..." His voice grew more submissive. "Sir." Randy took the clothes from his Dark Butterfly, a dark lust burning in his eyes. He had missed claiming his John as his own and feeling his precious butterfly spread his wings in trust and submission for him.

Wade and Phil looked on with love and longing as they heard the submissive tone of their butterfly. Shyly Phil's face filled with a blush as heat went to his cock with just the thought of being submissive to their lover. "Master Viper" Phil whispered before realizing what he had said.

Randy turned from his dressing, surprised to hear Phil address him with such a title. "Yes, Love?" He answered Phil, his intense eyes trained on his beloved.

A shiver went through Phil as he lowered his head, Wade placed a hand on his back to calm the smaller man. "Sorry I..I didn't mean to make that slip. I h-have always fan-fantasied about. You or Wade...being...my...Master." Phil was so shy to speak that his words were broken. He knew in his heart he always wanted to be a submissive to some one.

He just hoped that Wade and John would understand his needs and that Randy would be willing to take his life and give him what he has always longed for.

Randy felt the other man's longing and felt a tug on his heart. Walking over to the trembling man, Randy hooked his finger under Phil's chin, raising his head up to meet Randy's piercing gaze. "Is that what you truly want, Phil? To be my submissive and give yourself to me as John has? To let go and trust me completely?" Randy wanted Phil to be sure of what he was getting himself in to.

"Oh God Yes!" Phil gasped. Wade smiled at his smaller lover, he was happy for him. "As I, if you are willing? Can you handle three submissives? Three more than willing men to do everything you wish and ask for? I would love to submit to you. I have to be so strong and a leader in my everyday life to the outside world. I long to just let go. May you, Master Viper?" Wade asked loving how the two words rolled from his tongue. The larger man took a deep breath as he waited for his dream to come true.

Randy felt overwhelmed by the three men watching him. The feeling of being so needed almost brought tears to his eyes. "I would love to be both of your Master if it's alright with my Butterfly. He came first in my heart and I don't wish to hurt him." Randy explained to Wade and Phil.

"It's more than alright. oh please, It's perfect." John answered, his heart bursting with love for his three men, he knew then he could have what he craved and be safe and loved while doing it.

"Then yes, I would be happy to claim you all as my own." Randy went back to finishing his dressing, careful of his bandaged hand and wrists. "I can't wait to take you all three home and make you mine." His voice was loving, but held a possessive undertone. "My three sweet subs."

"Please be careful with your wounds though sir, Permission to kiss you?" Phil asked Randy, falling into his submissive role, the feeling came to him as easy as breathing. "May I as well, sir Viper?" Wade followed suit.

Randy stood back up, his dressing now complete. "I always grant permission for kisses. Come here, Phil. You are first. Come and taste your new Master." Randy encouraged gently. John watched the three men with a beautiful smile on his boyishly handsome face.

Phil stood patiently as he waited for Randy to move toward his lips first. He happily parted his lips in allowing his new master to taste his mouth for what felt like his very first kiss. The kiss was filled with passion so much so that it brought tears to Wade's eyes, as he patiently waited to kiss his Master's venomous lips.

Phil felt his self grow heated into the kiss, sensing this Randy ended the deep kiss and turned to look at Wade.

"Come here, Love." Randy opened his arms and pulled Wade in close, placing a hand behind his head as he plundered his mouth, Randy's tongue tasting Wade deeply, conveying all his love and passion in that one single mind blowing kiss.

Wade eagerly submitted to the Viper. He relished in how easy it felt to do. Tender moans were heard as Randy claimed the lips of the British man as if it were their first. Wade tried not to cry as his dream came true, the kiss felt as if it were the first kiss he had ever had.

Randy deepened the kiss, plundering Wade's mouth until both men were panting and breathless, their lips swollen from the harsh kissing. Something about the strong Brit told Randy that he was able to truly handle some rough play that the Viper could dish out. "I can't wait to get you home and wear that sexy ass out." Randy almost growled at Wade.

Wade blushed and looked down at his hands. "I can't wait for that too. I can handle anything you give me. At least I will try. I need you. May we leave now?" Wade asked.

"Yes, let's go." Randy turned to John, cupping his face in his hands as he gave him a sweet kiss. "I'm going to tend to you when we get home, John. You have served us all so faithfully. Your reward is soon on its way." John shivered in anticipation as the four men prepared to leave.

Randy did not know by what miracle that his John had returned to him again but seeing his sweet Butterfly back in his right mind was perhaps the greatest gift of all...

~)~(~

Wade's home was lavish, plush and large, and would hold the four men comfortably for all of them to live together.

As soon as the four men arrived to his home and into his living room, Wade held his breath for the response from the others.

"Ran-Master Viper, Phil and John. Since we are all about to become yours sir, would you three move in with me? Be together in our home. I already have a playroom. I have been waiting forever to be claimed."

Randy looked around the beautiful home, a cool smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. He was fully in his dark Master mindset, his aching hand and wrists all but forgotten. "Yes, I would be glad to live here, Wade. I would like to see your playroom."

Wade beamed as Randy said he would live with him. "OK, but first, Phil will you move in with me?" Phil smiled as he ran his tongue over his lip ring and nodded his head in agreement. Wade then turned to the youngest member of their foursome. "Anthony, will you move in with me? You can bring Ralph with you. Of course he would have to be in a cage though." Wade asked, hopeful that his Butterfly would agree.

Tears filled John's eyes as he looked at this lovely house. "Live here with you all in this house? Of course I will, Wade. I'm finally home. Really home."

Wade took John in his arms forgetting to see if that it would be ok with Randy. He was confused as to the rules. "Forgive me Master Viper. Is it ok to be affectionate with Phil and John in your presence?" Wade asked not wanting to upset his new Master and love.

A little of Randy's cool demeanor slipped for a moment at Wade's respectful question. It broke his heart a little that his boys had to ask if they could show their love for each other. "Of course it's ok. It's always, ok, Wade. Hold your Anthony and make him feel loved." Randy reassured him.

"Thank you sir." Wade whispered as he continued to show John affection. Phil walked up to Randy. Phil only needed to eye Randy's jeans to know what he wanted from his new Master. Phil licked his lips wanting to taste what was behind the faded blue jeans.

"I can show you the playroom sir. I know where it is." Phil stated eager to be claimed by his Master.

Randy saw the blatant hunger in Phil's eyes. He had seen the shorter man looking at his clothed cock. Randy smirked, nodding. "Alright. Show me the playroom, Phil. I am eager to begin using it."

Wade smiled and nodded at his lover. He let John go and held the young ones hand as they walked down to the playroom. Reaching the room Wade opened the door to the room. He was very proud of his room and happy that after five years of looking he was about to share it with his three loved ones.

Randy strolled into the large room, taking in all the toys that lined the walls. It was the perfect playroom. One of the largest he has seen. Manacles hung from the ceiling and the floor was covered in an expensive, plush carpet.

A double king sized bed with straps for binding on the four corners. Six extra straps were on the bed, two for the middle and two at the top, with two at the foot of the bed. Whips, paddles, gags, floggers and anything else a Master could desire hung from the gorgeous dark wood-paneled walls. Randy walked into the center of the room, his hands placed on his hips in authority, already feeling at home.

"I want you three to think of a safe word that you can agree on. As a good Master I never want to do anything that causes you pain that is not consensual. Speak the word and our play stops. If you are gagged, shaking your head will work just as well. Do you all understand this?"

"Yes sir." Phil stated. "Is the name Vikki ok?" Phil asked. Wade and John looked at one another in confession but nodded their head in agreement.

"Good. Vikki it is." Randy stood, looking at Phil. "Phil, I want you to come here and strip your Master. Reveal my cock that you will be serving."

"Yes sir." Heat went down to Phil's cock as he undressed the man that was now his Master. "Do we call you Master or sir?" Phil asked as before him in awe stood a naked Randy in all his glory. His large shaft standing proudly at attention for his three men to look at and worship.

"Either one will do, Phil. Just show me proper respect." Randy eyed the three men with a mixture of love and dark lust. "I want you all to strip out of your clothes now. I want to look upon the beautiful bodies of my subs."

John was the first to do as his Master wished. Wade and Phil admired the teens hard body, it had been such a long three months for all of them and they had missed their Anthony and now fellow submissive.

John blushed as he watched the three men admire him. Something filled him, a longing of missing something. "Master Viper, may I go back to work at The Midnight Seduction? I miss dancing sir." John asked permission to return to stripping on the stage, he missed the admiring eyes of the customers up on his naked skin.

Wade and Phil smiled at one another, they loved having John back to normal. The both of them looked at Randy hoping that their Master would allow the young man to grace the stage once more for all of them to enjoy.

Randy walked over to John, cupping the young man's face in his hands. "Yes you may if that's truly what you want, my butterfly. I know that you must be allowed to spread your wings. But..." His voice took on a stern tone. "You must never sell your body for money again. Your gorgeous body belongs to your Master and Wade and Phil only. If I find out otherwise you will be punished. The punishment will be worse than you have ever had. Is that understood?"

The brightest dimple popping smile graced the face of the young man as he heard the last words leave Randy's mouth. "Yes Master, My body belongs to you, Wade and Phil as does my heart. I truly never have to sell myself again?" Tears fell from John's baby blues as reality set in. "I never have to sell myself again." He said once more, loving the way it sounded to his ears.

Randy smiled at the look of happiness written all over John's face. "That's right, John. You belong to us now. We will all love and take care of you. That part of your life is over and done with." He turned his eyes to Punk and Wade. "Strip for your Master. I want to see the bodies that belong to the men I love."

Piece by piece the clothing came off, finally Wade and Phil both stood in all their naked glory. Their heads bowed in respect for their new Master and fellow submissive.

"Beautiful." Randy said with sincerity as he looked at his three subs. Seeing the hungry look in Phil's eyes Randy smiled. "Phil, would you like to taste your Master? Get my cock nice and hard to claim one of my subs?"

"Yes Master Viper. I long to taste you. All of you." Phil replied, he had to hold it together, his cock growing hard and leaking at finally getting his wish.

Randy began stroking his hardening shaft with a smirk. "Then come here and get in front of me on your knees, Phil. Suck your Master's cock."

Phil licked his lips as he descended to his knees before his tanned tattooed Master. Tears filled his eyes as he came close to the mushroom head. He felt blessed to stick out his tongue and lick the piss slit of Randy's cock.

Just one taste was enough to hypnotize Punk. He opened his mouth and preceded to take the cock of his love and suck on it. Punk's dick growing hot and hard, he went to reach for his aching shaft to bring it some relief.

"No Phil!" Randy commanded, his voice stern. "Did I say that you were allowed to touch your cock? It belongs to me now!" He looked over at his Dark Butterfly. "John, I want you to come over here and stroke or suck Phil's cock as he pleasures mine." Randy bent over to land a hard slap on Phil's ass. He grimaced lightly in the pain of his wrist. "If I see you touching again without permission you will be punished, Phil."

Phil knew he done wrong, he pulled his mouth from his Master's love shaft. "Forgive me sir. I just realized that my penis and ass is only yours. I will not touch what belongs to you unless you tell me too. John please stroke me? I wish no punishment." Phil said, even though he wondered what "Punishment" Randy would give for different things.

Wade smiled at the display but his cock was growing hard for his Master as well. He watched as John smiled and laid down on the carpeted floor. John began to stroke the thick meat up and down, loving the feel of the velvet skin under his fingers.

Randy gave a small moan of appreciation as he felt Phil sucking on his hardening shaft. He looked over at Wade seeming all alone. "Come over here to me, Wade." Randy motioned with his hand.

Wade jumped at his Master's tone. Damn how much he was going to love to be taken. Have his life controlled, he knew in his heart he was going to have to talk to Randy about having a lifestyle contract. The first play was all it was going to take to make this his permanent life style, he hoped Randy would be a good Master and dominate his life in every way.

Smiling he walked over to where his Viper stood. Loving the look of Phil sucking Randy off with John stocking the smaller mans cock. John's cock so beautiful and hard, untouched and pure, it was enough to make the British man want to cum right then and there.

Wade lowered his head in sweet submission. "Yes M-master sir?"

Randy took his hand and raised Wade's face to meet his eyes. "I want to taste and feel you, Wade. I've been dreaming of this moment." Randy captured Wade's lips in a possessive kiss as he reached down and began to stroke Wade's hard cock, loving the feeling of his British sub in his hands.

Wade melted into Randy's touch, he was curious as to what Randy would do to them next. He couldn't wait to see and do as his Master wished. John looked up and smiled at Randy as he rubbed Wade.

Randy broke the sweet kiss with Wade to address the three men. "Phil, you may stop sucking my cock now. I need to ask you and Wade a question. Have you ever bottomed before? I know that my Butterfly has but what about you?" He looked at the men with curious eyes.

"Our Butterfly is my top. I only bottom to John." Phil replied proud to have John be the only man inside him. "I have never bottomed sir. John and I have only made love once, that was after he was no longer a virgin.I love oral sex and Anthony is just so good at what he does." Wade told him.

John blushed "You were my first, Master. That night in the club, I became yours."

Randy pointed to the large King size bed that was in the corner of the playroom. "I want you all three to go lay side by side in that bed. Decide among yourselves who would like to be filled with me first. He will take the middle. Go there and wait for me. I have to gather a few things."

Wade looked at the his fellow submissive. "Embarrassingly enough I am a virgin. I would love for Randy to be my first. Can I please be the one he fills with his love. I long to be taken by our Master." Wade spoke from his heart.

John looked at Phil and nodded his head yes. "I would love to watch as you are taken for the first time, I would be honored to let you go first Wade." John spoke. Phil smiled and kissed Wade. "Be my guest love." It was obvious that Phil was the most affectionate of the four, he loved to touch and feel.

Randy looked at the three men standing there as he looked over the toys on the wall. "Did I not give an order? Why are you not all on the bed as I commanded? Do I have to spank all three of my bad boys?" Randy asked sternly.

Three cocks jumped and goose-flesh was created. Oddly enough all three men were highly turned on by the idea of being spanked. They all squirmed at the thought of Randy punishing them. Even hopes could be felt of feeling the wrath of the Viper, well to a point it was.

Randy saw the three men's reactions and smirked inside. On the outside, he put on an angry expression. "AND STILL YOU STAND HERE! Get to the bed NOW! Side by side on your bellies, close to the edge so I can reach you, your asses in the air!" Randy demanded, his eyes dark with power. The Viper was coming out to play.

The three men wanting to feel what their Master had to offer quickly went over to the bed and climbed up as Randy ordered. Three perfect asses were left in the air and fully exposed to the man they now called Master.

Randy saw some black bondage tape and taped his bandaged hand and wrists, he didn't want his subs to worry about his injured body parts when the whipping began.

Randy pulled a wooden paddle off the wall and strolled over to the bed, loving the sight of his beautiful subs. "Let's see." Randy walked by each man, groping the ass of him as he passed. "For a first time offense I say ten blows will do. I expect you all three to say 'Thank you, Master Viper' after each blow."

Going to John on the end first, Randy braced himself and landed a hit on one of John's perfect cheeks with the paddle.

"Mnnm Thank you, Master Viper." John replied as told. Phil looked at John seeing his cock weep with glee, Phil could tell John loved being spanked in a safe environment. He still needed to make sure Randy was not going to over do it, John's past and the hell the young man went through stayed on his mind and he had to make sure his Anthony was alright and didn't have horrible flashbacks.

Going to Wade who was in the middle, Randy gave his round muscular ass a blow next before moving on to Phil. Randy meted out strength of the blows according to how much he thought that each man could safely handle, with Wade's blows being the hardest and John's the lightest. He also kept note on the pain in his wrists.

"Ahhnnnff, So good, Master please one more for me?" Wade asked his voice going all wanton, wanting more from his Viper. "Oh yess, may I have one more too." Phil asked. Feeling the love through the Vipers spankings, two men craved more.

Randy gave Phil and Wade their wishes, placing several more blows on each bare bottom. He went to his Dark Butterfly on the end, caressing the round bubble butt that he had so grown to love. "John." Randy bent down to speak in the young man's ear. "Wade and Phil are enjoying my punishment but I don't want to hurt you or cause you any flashbacks. You remember our safe word, right? I never want to hurt you or cause you unwanted pain."

"Yes sir. Vikki is the word. Thank you sir, feels good. Your wrists and hand, are they alright?" John replied. "Yes love, they are alright." Randy said. John smiled and looked at his lovers. He looked at Phil then at Wade. For the first time he felt safe and knew forever he would be loved, cherished and treasured.

Wade raised his head and looked at Randy with lust filled eyes. "Please may I feel you in me, God Ran...Master, fill me. I have waited so long" Wade pleaded. He never thought about not speaking out of turn but he was just so damn horny and needed to feel Randy within him. He was ready to give up something he had never given, his virginity.

Randy smiled gently at Wade's enthusiasm. "Yes, Wade. I will fill you now." He went to the handsome Brit and picked up the lube that he had gathered while his subs had been waiting on the bed. Adding some to two of his fingers, Randy spread Wade's cheeks and pushed one of his slicked fingers inside of Wade's virgin hole.

"Nnnmm" Wade scrunched his eyes closed and bit his lip, holding his breath at the intrusion. Even during masturbation he had never used a finger inside him. This was the first time any thing had been up inside him.

Randy gently worked on opening Wade's tight hole with his finger, not wanting his sub to associate pain with his first time having sex. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Wade. Just let Master get you there." Randy spoke in a reassuring tone.

John looked at Wade's closed eyes. He brought his right hand and laid it gently on Wade's lower back. "Breathe slowly baby, if you breathe slowly it will ease your discomfort. Ran-Master Viper is so good at making you fly. That's it, in and out slowly." John whispered as he rubbed Wade's back.

Randy noticed how Wade's body seemed to relax a little at John's touch. He added a second finger, scissoring them to open Wade for his large cock. "Phil, why don't you touch Wade and comfort him as well?" Randy encouraged. "Maybe your touch will help to get Wade's mind off his discomfort."

Phil smiled at his Master and took his hand taking Wade's soft member into it. Gently he began tugging up and down on the shaft. "This feel good Wade? You can do this baby. I want you to relax and concentrate on mine and John's touch as our Master puts his cock inside you. You can do this baby." Phil encouraged as he rubbed his lovers now growing cock.

Randy pulled his fingers from Wade's loosened ass and went to get the other items he had gathered: two very realistic looking dildos. "John, Phil, I want you both to lay on either side of Wade with your legs spread open for your Master. I am going to claim all three of my subs at once." Randy explained. "Then tomorrow I am going out to buy each of you a special collar. I want you to know that you belong to me forever."

All three men smiled with joy at the thought of a collar. John gently placed a hand to his neck as tears filled his eyes, he loved the idea of belonging, he hoped for a collar that resembled the four of them.

Both men turned to lay on their backs, Wade looked into two pairs of wondering eyes as they raised their legs and showed Randy their clenching holes. John looked frightened, the last time a dildo was used on him was from Dave, his breathing began to get slight ragged.

Randy sensed his Dark Butterfly's fear and it broke his heart. Walking over to John, Randy bent down to place a soft kiss on the young man's lips. "Are you ok, John? Do you trust me not to hurt you?" Randy asked softly.

At the touch of Randy's lips, John calmed. "I'm ok now, sorry Randy. Dave hurt me bad by putting two dildos inside me at once, it hurt so bad...tore me." Tears filled John's eyes. Wade leaned down and kissed John gently. "It's over baby, You are safe."

"I know, please Master I trust you. Fill me as you wish." John spoke from his heart and need.

Randy decided to let it go that John had broken the rules by calling him Randy this one time. He applied lube to his cock and then the two dildos, putting one in each hand. "I'm

going to claim all three of my beautiful subs now." Randy announced. Lining up his hard cock with Wade's virgin hole, Randy slowly pushed his way inside the tight heat. At the same time that he did this, Randy pushed the two dildos inside of both Phil and John. "I want you all to voice your pleasure as I fuck you." Randy ordered, his voice a growl filled with lust. "Don't be too shy to tell your Master how you are feeling."

Wade was the first to voice his feelings. "God Master... oh so Good Sir, so full! Please move...oh please, need your hard cock deeper!" Wade cried in joy at how wonderful it felt to be ravaged. He would have never dreamed having a cock in his ass would ever feel so good and complete him in every way.

Phil moved his hips up and down, loving the fill of the fake cock in him, the dildo was smooth and felt just like a real cock. It was warm and slick and pleasing to him as Randy worked the cock in and out of his tight hole. "Mmmm Love it Master, thank you for fucking me with it. Feels so good." Phil explained.

John looked up into his Master's eyes. "Thank you for making me feel so good. The dildo feels so good inside me. Fuck. Faster please?" John begged as he rotated his hips to get the fake phallus in deeper. Gasping when it hit his love pad.

Randy was so turned on and encouraged by the words of his lovers. He began to thrust in and out of Wade, pushing deeper inside of the Brit as he gained momentum. He tried to pattern the thrusts of the dildos to mimic his own natural rhythm, filling all three men at the same time. "Feels so good, Wade. So tight, my love. I love making you all mine." Randy groaned as he gave his all to please the men he loved.

Wade came undone, he could feel his balls tightening, for the first time in the Brits life he would cum without even havin his manhood touched. Knowing he could not hold off any longer Wade allowed the sensation to take over him.

"MASTER! My I cum Please? God I I can't! Ca n't last going to to...Aunnmmm!" Wade bit his lip to keep from cumming.

Randy could feel his own climax quickly approaching. "Yes, Wade. You may cum. Cum now for your Master!" Randy ordered as he pushed inside of his sub hard and deep while still pushing in and out of John and Phil with the dildos. His wrists and hand only hurting slightly.

Wade cried out as he came, gentle moans of lust past his lips as his world turned white. "Master! GOD FEELS GOOD! CUMMING FOR YOU SIR! LOVE YOU!" Wade yelled his words of passion and love.

John grasped his cock and began to fist his shaft, the dildo felt good and hitting his bundle of nerves, he scrunched his eyes afraid to cum. "Master Viper permission to release sir? Feels to good!" John cried.

Phil looked over and the sight of Wade getting fucked for the first time and watching the dildo go in and out of John was just to erotic, with the feel of the dildo hitting his prostate, he felt the familiar heat. "Me too, Master sir. Need to cum! Master Viper, May I cum? please sir! Uhhnm, can't hold it! OHHH!" Phil exclaimed. He gasped as he came, he knew a punishment would happen for him later but it felt too good to care.

Yes, cum for me, John!" Randy groaned out his own release as he came hard, flooding Wade's body with his cum. "I'm filling you up, Wade. Claiming you as mine forever!" Randy announced to his British lover.

Wade had tears of joy falling from his eyes as he felt his Master's seed fill him for the first time. It felt like being knighted by the queen herself. He turned his head to look back the best he could. "Thank you Master. That was wonderful for my first time better than I ever thought it would be." Wade spoke from the heart.

John cried out as he came over his hand. "Ahh feeeels wonderful! Thank you Master Viper for allowing me to cum. I love you." John spoke as he looked up into his Master's stormy eyes.

Phil looked up with wanting eyes into those stormy ones. He couldn't wait to be filled by his Master. Seeing the way Wade looked in his after glow was a beautiful sight.

Randy pulled the dildos from John and Phil, tossing them aside. He gathered Wade into his arms and kissed him deeply, pouring all his love and pride for his sub into the passionate embrace. Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, Randy buried his face in the side of Wade's neck. "You did so good for me, Wade. I'm proud of you." Randy praised, his voice gruff.

"Thank you sir, you did good for me." Wade kissed Randy with all he had."We love you Master Viper, Our savior, our sir and lover." Wade spoke for the all three subs.

Randy looked at all three men, feeling their happiness and devotion. He had never felt more fulfilled. "I will do my best to do right by you all." He promised, his heart full.

All three subs then kissed their Master. They knew in their hearts they were truly loved...All four men felt the world stop pinning and life stand still. The heavens opened and looked down upon the four lovers who fell into one another arms and drifted off to sleep.

~)~(~

A happily married couple stood outside of the Rodriguez compound, they has been hired by the company of The Midnight Seduction. The man named Ken stood beside his wife MJ ready for combat. They had been hired to take down Ricardo and Alberto.

They were dressed in full combat attire with black cargo pants and black long sleeve shirts, black face paint covered their faces. Ken's long dark red hair was flowing down his back as he stood with the M1 sniper riffle.

MJ stood proud by her man, the couple had been working together for 23 years and they were damn good at what they did. Standing with her long brown curly hair blowing in the wind holding her rifle, MJ was all smiles, this would be their last hit.

No words were spoke between husband and wife as Ricardo and Alberto walked out of the compound home. Ken and MJ kissed passionately one last time and pulled the trigger. Not a noise was heard as the bullets left the silencer and took two criminals off the earth...For the loved ones at Midnight Seduction life was safe once more...

~v~

**Hey! Please review...I would love to know what you are thinking...  
**

**Love always...Mj :-)**

A/N: Thank you all for making this story a success! Sorry for the really long chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing...Sadly only one chapter left! Thank you you all from the bottom of my heart for your amazing and thoughtful reviews!


End file.
